Missing moments TonksRemus
by Ocee
Summary: J'aime ce qui est en face de moi. Je n'en aurai jamais honte, jamais peur. Elle l'avait dit si aisément, si simplement. Elle avait semblé si sincère… Cela pouvait-il être aussi facile ? Bien sûr que non. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Début de leur relation
1. Chapter 1

**Missing moments Tonks/Remus**

**Disclaimer** (valable pour tous les chapitres) : personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction )

**Résumé** : « J'aime ce qui est en face de moi. Je n'en aurai jamais honte, jamais peur. Elle l'avait dit si aisément, si simplement. Elle avait semblé si sincère… Cela pouvait-il être aussi facile ? Bien sûr que non. Il n'en avait pas le droit ».

Missing moments prévus de la fin du tome 5 à la fin du tome 6 entre la Métamorphomage et le loup-garou les plus célèbres du monde potterien, ou comment a évolué leur relation. Comme toujours, j'essaye de respecter au maximum ce que l'on connaît des personnages…

**Note** : vous l'aurez vite reconnu, les passages en italique du début ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tirés des versions françaises des tomes 5 et 6. Si vous êtes impatients, vous pouvez les zapper, ils sont là uniquement pour rafraîchir la mémoire et resituer le contexte.

* * *

**Chapitre I **

_Bien qu'il fût encore jeune, Lupin semblait fatigué, malade. Il avait davantage de cheveux blancs que la dernière fois où Harry l'avait vu et sa robe de sorcier paraissait encore plus rapiécée, plus miteuse que jamais. […]_

_Elle semblait la plus jeune du groupe. Elle avait un visage pâle en forme de cœur, des yeux sombres et brillants, et des cheveux courts, d'une intense couleur violette, qui se dressaient en mèches pointues. […]_

_- Et voici Nymphadora…_

_- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, Remus, protesta la jeune sorcière avec un frisson. Mon nom, c'est Tonks._

_- Nymphadora Tonks qui préfère être connue sous son seul nom de famille, acheva Lupin._

_- Toi aussi, tu préfèrerais si ton idiote de mère t'avait baptisé Nymphadora, marmonna Tonks. […]_

_Elle plissa les yeux, le visage crispé, comme si elle s'efforçait de se rappeler quelque chose et, un instant plus tard, ses cheveux prirent une teinte rose chewing-gum. […] « Je suis une Métamorphomage »._

oOoOoOo

_- Tu es parent avec Tonks ? s'étonna Harry._

_- Oh oui, Andromeda, sa mère, était ma cousine préférée, répondit Sirius en examinant attentivement la tapisserie. […] mais Andromeda a épousé un sorcier d'origine moldue, Ted Tonks, alors…_

oOoOoOo

_Tonks, à mi-hauteur des gradins, jetait des sorts à Bellatrix. […] _

_De l'autre côté de la salle, Harry vit Tonks tomber des gradins, sa silhouette flasque dégringolant de marche en marche. Bellatrix, triomphante, revint en courant se jeter dans la mêlée. […] _

_- SIRIUS ! s'écria-t-il. SIRIUS !_

_- Il ne peut pas revenir, Harry, dit Lupin._

_Sa voix se brisait sous les efforts qu'il devait faire pour maintenir Harry. _

_- Il ne peut pas revenir parce qu'il est m…_

_- IL-N'EST-PAS-MORT ! rugit Harry. SIRIUS ! […] _

_Maugrey Fol Œil s'était glissé jusqu'à l'endroit où Tonks était étendue et tentait de la ranimer. […] _

_Lupin était très pâle. _

_- Allons… allons retrouver les autres, dit-il. Où sont-ils ?_

_Il s'était détourné de l'arcade et l'on aurait dit que chaque parole qu'il prononçait lui faisait mal. […]_

oOoOoOo

_« Nymphadora Tonks devra peut-être faire un petit séjour à Ste Mangouste mais apparemment, elle devrait se rétablir complètement. » […]_

oOoOoOo

**Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques.**

**Quatrième étage : pathologie des sortilèges (maléfices chroniques, ensorcellements, détournements de charmes, **_**etc.**_**)**

- … que je vais TRÈS BIEN !

La voix familière leur parvint alors qu'ils approchaient de la salle Morphée. Les deux hommes esquissèrent un sourire à peine perceptible, ravis de constater qu'effectivement, elle semblait aller très bien. Pour faire bonne mesure malgré tout, le plus âgé grogna dans sa barbe (« ces jeunes, aucun respect de l'autorité ! »), mais un bon observateur aurait pu remarquer que le rictus qui ornait son visage était bien amical. Il posa sa main marquée de cicatrices sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à délivrer la pauvre guérisseuse débutante qui faisait les frais de leur indomptable amie.

À peine eut-il ouvert la porte que cette dernière poussa un cri de victoire :

- AH ! Fol Œil ! Merlin soit loué, tu es venu me sortir de là. Tu tombes à pic, cette jeune Médicomage ne veut rien entendre, elle s'obstine à me retenir prisonnière ici.

- Désolé, Tonks, mais elle ne fait qu'obéir. Ce sont les instructions. Remus et moi sommes seulement en visite de courtoisie, ajouta-t-il.

Dans le même temps, il fit pivoter son œil à 180° vers son compagnon tout en le pointant du pouce par-dessus son épaule. L'intéressé se pencha pour apparaître. Il salua d'une main et d'un sourire la convalescente, qui, prise au dépourvu, ravala du même coup le grognement qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Kingsley te passe le bonjour et te souhaite un prompt rétablissement, enchaîna Maugrey. Il aurait bien aimé venir mais il est en mission auprès du Premier Ministre moldu.

- Un prompt rétablissement ! s'exclama la jeune sorcière à nouveau irritée. Je me tue à vous dire que je suis déjà rétablie ! Regardez, je suis en pleine forme.

En guise de démonstration, elle se leva d'un bond tandis que ses cheveux prenaient les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, s'allongeaient et bouclaient.

- Tonks ! désapprouva son aîné.

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je devrais être dehors, à aider Kingsley et les autres, s'emporta-t-elle alors que la guérisseuse s'ingéniait une fois de plus à la remettre sur son lit.

- Ce sont les ordres, et tu le sais. Aucun Auror attaqué assez gravement pour rester inconscient quelques minutes ne peut reprendre du service sans avoir subi une batterie de tests et de contre-sorts de prévention. Lestrange t'a peut-être jeté un sort dont les effets sont invisibles pour le moment et…

- Ne me parle pas de cette harpie, grinça-t-elle d'un air menaçant, ses yeux sombres s'obscurcissant davantage. Celle-là, la prochaine fois que je la croise…

- Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses, Nymphadora, intervint doucement Remus pour la première fois. C'est une chance que tu en aies réchappé. Tu es jeune et _apparemment_ en bonne santé. Tu devrais te réjouir d'être toujours là et en profiter. Ne cherche pas à te venger de Bellatrix. C'est une sorcière redoutable, aussi douée que fanatique, malheureusement. Il aurait pu t'arriver bien pire, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une nouvelle perte, sourit-il tristement, les traits quelque peu tirés.

Un blanc s'installa alors que tous repensaient aux événements tragiques qui s'étaient déroulés au ministère. Nymphadora s'en voulut d'avoir manqué de tact face à Remus et elle reprit une coupe de cheveux plus passe-partout. Elle savait pourtant à quel point Sirius avait compté pour lui mais elle avait encore du mal à intégrer sa disparition. Elle n'avait été prévenue que quelques heures après la bataille, une fois revenue à elle et plusieurs examens médicaux déjà passés. La nouvelle lui avait fait un choc, même si elle ne connaissait pas très bien son arrière cousin.

Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait été étonnée mais ravie d'apprendre qu'il était finalement innocent de la trahison et du meurtre dont on l'avait accusé. Lorsqu'elle était toute jeune, sa mère avait toujours parlé de Sirius positivement, et l'image d'un oncle modèle s'était imposée à elle : à l'instar d'Andromeda, il n'avait pas hésité à tourner le dos à sa famille, pétrie de préjugés et par trop plongée du côté obscur. Et puis, Sirius arrêté et la liesse dans laquelle le monde sorcier avait plongé suite à la disparition de Voldemort aidant, elle avait peu à peu fini par l'oublier – elle était encore bien jeune pour s'en soucier davantage. Ce ne fut qu'après son évasion d'Azkaban que ses souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface et, grâce à l'Ordre, elle avait ainsi pu le redécouvrir sous son véritable jour. Pour autant, ses missions ne lui avaient pas laissé énormément de temps pour apprendre à vraiment le connaître, surtout qu'il s'était montré à plusieurs reprises distant et solitaire. Mais pouvait-on le lui reprocher, après ce qu'il avait vécu ? Elle en avait appris davantage sur lui grâce à Remus, plus enclin à se confier lorsque Sirius s'isolait dans sa chambre, square Grimmaurd.

Mais maintenant, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais… à cause de cette femme, de sa propre tante. Elle avait été si surprise au prime abord par la ressemblance physique avec sa mère mais, bien vite, elle avait compris qu'elle devait se ressaisir et ignorer ce fait pour survivre. Car sa tante s'était révélée bien différente, beaucoup plus dangereuse et cruelle… Elle tressaillit imperceptiblement en se remémorant les propos et la douleur qu'elle lui avait infligés. Elle ne devait plus y repenser, la prochaine fois, elle devrait être plus forte. Pour le moment, elle devait juste s'excuser auprès de Remus de n'avoir pas réfléchi avant de se plaindre :

- Je suis désolée, Remus, je sais que tu… Sir…

- Ce n'est rien, voyons, ce n'est pas ta faute, s'empressa-t-il de lui répondre en détournant les yeux. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser d'avoir refroidi l'atmosphère. Je… euh, tiens, dit-il soudain soulagé de trouver un autre sujet de discussion.

Il lui tendit maladroitement un bouquet de fleurs jusqu'à présent caché derrière son dos.

- Oh ! Merci, Remus, il ne fallait vraiment pas.

- Elles sont de la part d'Arthur, Molly et moi, précisa-t-il. Ils passeront te voir cet après-midi, Arthur a été appelé en urgence au dernier moment ce matin.

- Elles sont magnifiques, merci encore, sourit-elle en contemplant son bouquet.

Puis, se tournant vers la Médicomage – qui s'était tenue un peu l'écart mais la surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil – Tonks demanda, sarcastique :

- Je suppose qu'aller chercher un vase n'est pas un loisir qui m'est autorisé ?

- Vous supposez bien, mais je…

Elle soupira puis demanda aux deux visiteurs :

- Puis-je vous faire confiance et vous la confier le temps que j'aille en chercher un ? Mademoiselle Tonks nous a donné bien du fil à retordre hier, je ne peux plus me permettre de la laisser seule.

- Comment ça ? questionna Maugrey en fronçant les sourcils, son œil normal fixé sur la jeune infirmière et l'autre tournant vers l'Auror.

- Oh, rien ! s'exclama cette dernière. Un petit malentendu, ça s'est arrangé.

- C'est-à-dire ? insista le sorcier, les deux yeux fixés sur la guérisseuse puisque la Métamorphomage n'était pas disposée à parler.

- Eh bien, Mademoiselle Tonks a jugé… opportun, d'essayer de nous fausser compagnie, avoua-t-elle tandis que ses joues rosissaient face à ce regard inquisiteur.

- Inutile d'en dire plus, je suis toujours là, finalement ! la coupa une Tonks de plus en plus gênée.

- Elle a profité de mon absence à son chevet pour prendre mon apparence et sortir de sa chambre, continua malgré tout son médecin en la défiant du regard. Elle a bien failli arriver à ses fins, mes collègues ne se doutant de rien. Par chance…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, on a compris, gémit Tonks.

- Laissez-moi deviner, sourit malicieusement Remus. Elle a bien dû trébucher ou se cogner quelque part, telle qu'on la connaît ?

- En effet, Monsieur, elle était à deux doigts de passer les portes d'entrée au niveau de l'accueil quand elle s'est pris les pieds dans le tentacule d'un patient qui attendait son tour et elle s'est étalée de tout son long.

- N'exagérez rien quand même ! s'offusqua l'intéressée alors que Remus se retenait de sourire et que Maugrey levait les yeux au ciel.

- Comme ce genre de maladresse ne m'arrive jamais, finit d'expliquer la guérisseuse ragaillardie, l'un des Médicomages qui passait par là s'est tout de suite douté de quelque chose et quand Mademoiselle Tonks n'a pas été en mesure de lui donner des réponses satisfaisantes à ses questions, il ne l'a pas lâchée et j'ai fini par les rencontrer, affolée de ne plus la trouver dans sa chambre.

- Heureusement que notre chère Nymphadora est aussi maladroite, conclut Remus. Elle aurait eu de plus gros ennuis en réussissant à s'enfuir.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Remus, grogna Maugrey.

- Oh, ça va ! Vous non plus vous n'aimeriez pas être alités pour rien, répliqua-t-elle piquée au vif.

- Je la laisse entre vos mains, ajouta la guérisseuse. Je vais chercher un vase pour ces jolies fleurs.

- Sûr qu'elles sont jolies, sourit Tonks, heureuse de changer de sujet. Merci encore, Remus. Ça me fait très plaisir.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, il faudra surtout remercier Arthur et Molly.

- Peu importe les fleurs, réprimanda Maugrey. Tu ferais mieux de ne plus faire d'âneries comme hier et de te tenir sur tes gardes ! Ce ne sont pas des fleurs qui vont t'aider à cela si un ennemi approche, tu risquerais même de faire tomber le vase et d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur toi.

- Oh, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, Fol Œil ! Tu as dit toi-même que vous étiez en visite de courtoisie, et c'est ce qu'on offre dans ces cas-là, je te signale, pas des Scrutoscopes ou des glaces à l'ennemi, railla-t-elle.

Maugrey se renfrogna, marmonna quelque chose à propos des gens qui ne faisaient plus attention à rien et sortit un Scrutoscope de sa poche pour le poser d'un geste vif sur la table de chevet de la jeune femme :

- Prends-le quand même, maugréa-t-il d'un ton bourru. Tu seras bien contente de l'avoir si jamais un Mangemort débarque. Je vous laisse quelques minutes, je dois aller vérifier certaines mesures de sécurité avec les Médicomages de l'étage.

Sitôt qu'il eut refermé la porte, Tonks éclata de rire et Remus, qui s'était retenu de sourire avec peine, se laissa gagner par son rire communicatif.

- C'est pas vrai, il en avait un ! rigola la sorcière.

- Je crois que tu l'as un peu vexé. Sacré Fol Œil, il ne changera donc jamais.

- VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! aboya Tonks avant de repartir de plus belle.

Remus sursauta pris au dépourvu malgré lui par cette mise en garde. Il continua à sourire mais ses traits s'étaient crispés, il ne s'agissait plus que d'une façade. Oh ! bien sûr, il avait déjà entendu Fol Œil proférer cette sentence à maintes occasions, mais l'entendre de Tonks – qui se trouvait qui plus est sur un lit d'hôpital – alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, et après… Sirius avait toujours été si sûr de lui, et pourtant… Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune femme lui rappelait son meilleur ami, que ce soit dans certaines expressions faciales, typiques des Black, ou dans leur insouciance, leur confiance en eux… Sirius n'avait-il pas lui-même défié Bellatrix au ministère ? Et pour quel résultat…

- Dans le fond, il a raison, soupira Remus. On n'est sans doute pas suffisamment sur la défensive. Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien d'irréfléchi comme hier à l'avenir, tu dois prendre soin de toi et être prudente, Nymphadora.

L'intéressée ne fut pas surprise par cette remarque. Elle avait noté quelques secondes plus tôt l'air mélancolique de Remus. Elle savait à qui il pensait, et elle en était triste elle aussi. Elle ne savait plus trop néanmoins si sa peine était directement liée à Sirius ou si c'était le fait de voir Remus si attristé, si perdu… elle n'avait jamais aimé voir les autres malheureux, qui l'était d'ailleurs ? Elle n'était pas très à l'aise dans ces moments-là mais, mystérieusement, elle se sentait encore plus gauche que d'habitude. Elle aurait tellement voulu trouver les mots justes à cet instant, lui faire comprendre qu'elle compatissait, qu'il pouvait se confier à elle s'il voulait en parler… Or, tout ce qu'elle trouva à lui répondre fut un « hum » timide tandis qu'elle rougissait et fixait son attention sur le Scrutoscope qu'elle faisait tourner dans sa paume. Mais avant qu'un silence gênant ne s'installe, elle reprit contenance et lui dit :

- Tu sais, j'ai sans doute l'air insouciante mais je suis consciente du danger. Si je suis devenue membre de l'Ordre sans hésiter, c'est parce que je me souviens… J'étais jeune à l'époque, mais le climat de terreur qui régnait, le regard angoissé de ma mère quand j'arrivais avec quelques secondes de retard, les disparitions de certains amis… je n'ai rien oublié. Et c'est parce que je ne veux pas que ça recommence que je suis là. Peu importe si j'y passe à mon tour au final. Le plus important, c'est que le monde soit débarrassé de Tu-Sais-Qui pour que ceux que j'aime, ma famille, mes amis, et même les autres, pour que tous puissent vivre à nouveau en paix, sans cette menace permanente au-dessus de leur tête.

- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, je suis persuadé que tu sais ce que tu fais, c'est juste que…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai pas mal pris. Je sais que je peux paraître parfois plus insouciante que d'autres, parce que j'ai un caractère enjoué, que j'amuse la galerie avec mon don et… bon, avouons-le, le fait que je sois une maladroite irrécupérable ne m'aide pas. Mais j'agis en toute connaissance de cause et je suis raisonnable quand la situation l'exige. Entre temps, j'essaye juste de continuer à vivre. Comme tu l'as dit, on est toujours là, on doit en profiter. Si on baissait les bras et qu'on commençait à déprimer, Tu-Sais-Qui gagnerait déjà bien trop. On doit veiller sur ceux qu'on aime et essayer d'être heureux.

- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire, mais n'oublie pas de veiller sur toi, tu es nécessaire au bonheur de tes proches.

- Toi non plus, Remus, ne l'oublie pas, lui dit-elle, inquiète de le voir si abattu.

Et de façon troublante, le cœur de Nymphadora se serra à cet instant, comme si elle pressentait ce que Remus allait lui répondre, cette réponse qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre, ce renoncement… et elle comprit…

- Oh, moi, tu sais, je n'ai plus…

Remus s'interrompit, tournant la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Maugrey.

- Bon, ça y est, je leur ai rappelé deux ou trois mesures de sécurité élémentaires. Pas la peine de retenter un coup comme hier, Tonks, ça ne servirait à rien. Tu sortiras bientôt de toute façon maintenant, inutile de prendre des risques.

- Oui, merci Fol Œil… pour le Scrutoscope aussi, c'est très gentil… et utile, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter d'une voix cependant bien calme.

Son cœur battait à présent la chamade et elle avait du mal à détacher ses yeux du visage torturé mais résigné de Remus. C'était pourtant si évident, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris plus tôt ? Elle entendit vaguement Maugrey bougonner que ce n'était rien et demander au loup-garou s'ils pouvaient y aller. Comme ce dernier acquiesça, il se tourna en même temps vers la jeune femme pour lui dire au revoir. Il croisa alors un regard qui le perturba un instant, plein de compassion mais aussi et surtout d'espoir ou… non, il ne savait pas trop, il avait dû rêver. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde avant que Tonks ne rompe le contact pour saluer gaiement Fol Œil, et il était fatigué, Merlin savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

Pourtant, tandis qu'ils prenaient congé de la jeune sorcière, Remus eut l'impression que ce regard vibrant se posait à nouveau sur son dos, insistant, comme un appel…

_Ne dis plus jamais ça, Remus, ne pense plus jamais cela. Tu n'es pas seul, des gens tiennent encore à toi… je suis là… _

* * *

Voilà le premier petit missing moment que j'ai finalement réussi à pondre. Il devrait y en avoir trois en principe. Le dernier est beaucoup avancé (j'en ai en fait deux versions à recopier et fusionner) mais le deuxième n'est pas du tout écrit… J'espère pouvoir le faire dans la semaine à venir avec de la chance. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note 1 **: Oups ! En fait, je crois (enfin, je suis sûre) qu'il y aura plus que trois chapitres XD. Je suis nulle avec les plannings et les prévisions, je l'ai toujours été… Le début de ce chapitre s'étant révélé beaucoup plus long que ce que je pensais, il s'est donc transformé en chapitre n°2. Les autres scènes qui étaient prévues seront donc le chapitre n°3 (et si je me laisse avoir comme pour celui-ci, peut-être le chapitre n°4 aussi… le n°5… le n°6 ?). Et donc mon chapitre n°3 initial devra encore patienter avant d'être tapé sur PC. Tout ça pour que les chapitres ne soient pas trop déséquilibrés (ni les scènes bâclées), parce que ça serait bizarre d'avoir un chapitre central cinq fois plus long que les extrémités… d'autant qu'il ne serait pas là avant perpèt' parce que ça me prend du temps avant que j'arrive à écrire quelque chose qui me satisfasse assez pour être publié ! J'espère qu'ils ne vous décevront pas en tout cas…

**Note 2** : vous l'aurez vite reconnu, les deux premiers passages en italique ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tirés des versions françaises des tomes 5 et 6. Si vous êtes impatients, vous pouvez les zapper, ils sont là uniquement pour rafraîchir la mémoire et resituer le contexte.

* * *

**Chapitre II**

_Il aperçut Maugrey Fol Œil, qui paraissait aussi sinistre avec son chapeau melon enfoncé sur son œil magique que s'il était resté tête nue. Ses mains noueuses tenaient un grand bâton et son corps était enveloppé d'une grosse cape de voyage. Tonks se tenait juste derrière lui, ses cheveux d'un rose chewing-gum brillant à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers la verrière crasseuse de la gare. Elle était vêtue d'un jean abondamment rapiécé et d'un T-shirt violet sur lequel on pouvait lire : « Les Bizarr' Sisters ». Lupin était à côté d'elle, le teint pâle, les cheveux grisonnants, un long pardessus usé couvrant un pantalon et un pull-over miteux. Enfin, parés de leurs plus beaux atours de Moldus, Mr et Mrs Weasley menaient le groupe, accompagnés de Fred et de George qui arboraient des blousons flambant neufs d'un vert criard. _

**Quelques minutes plus tôt.**

- Fred ! George ! Dépêchez-vous, nous allons être en retard, se plaignit une fois de plus Mrs Weasley en se tournant vers ses deux jumeaux.

Ils distribuaient des tracts pour leur boutique aux sorciers qu'ils repéraient dans la foule.

- Mais bien sûr, avec dix minutes d'avance… soupira Fred. Tiens, celui-là, là-bas, avec son béret violet, son châle vert, son kilt écossais et ses bottines… un vrai sorcier facétieux, j'en suis sûr.

- Exact, je m'en occupe. Oh, là-bas, à côté de papa, vise un peu le chapeau melon et la… oups, mauvaise cible, murmura George avec un grand sourire forcé.

Maugrey venait de le foudroyer de son œil valide tandis qu'il serrait la main d'Arthur et que Molly embrassait Remus. Fred et George se joignirent donc au petit groupe qui venait de se former tout en saluant avec emphase les nouveaux arrivants :

- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, tous les deux ? les questionna Maugrey.

- Mais rien du tout, Fol Œil ! J'étais en train de me dire que ton couvre-chef serait un modèle parfait pour notre prochain projet, le Chapeau Bouclier.

- Il va falloir revoir votre stratégie marketing alors, dit une voix malicieuse derrière leur dos. Non pas que ton chapeau soit ridicule, Fol Œil – loin de moi cette idée – mais avec la cote de popularité de Fudge qui descend en flèche, je doute que ce soit un accessoire très à la mode dans les mois à venir.

- Tonks, ma chérie ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en la serrant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ? Tu es sûre d'être assez en forme, tu n'es sortie qu'hier de Ste Mangouste, tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû…

- Voyons, laisse-moi réfléchir, dit l'intéressée en prenant un air sérieux. J'ai passé une éternité dans une chambre d'hôpital alors que je n'avais strictement rien et ils m'ont enfin libérée hier alors… j'aurais peut-être dû m'enfermer chez moi, effectivement, je n'y avais pas pensé !

- Ne sois pas sotte, ça aurait pu être grave. Je suis ravie de te voir en tous les cas, et tu es rayonnante, n'est-ce pas les garçons ?

- Content de te revoir parmi nous, Tonks, la salua Mr Weasley. Molly a raison, tes cheveux sont très lumineux.

- Merci, Arthur, tu sais parler aux Métamorphomages, toi, lui glissa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Splendide ! acquiescèrent en chœur les jumeaux en lui prenant chacun une main pour y déposer un baiser… et un prospectus au passage.

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme, en effet. Heureux de te compter à nouveau parmi nous, Nymphadora, lui dit Remus en souriant.

- Je ne voulais louper ça pour rien au monde, j'ai hâte de voir Fol Œil botter les fesses des Moldus de Harry !

- Leur faire peur suffira, je pense, grogna-t-il. Inutile de trop attirer l'attention sur nous.

- Ne regarde pas mes cheveux de cette façon, Fol Œil ! Ton chapeau est beaucoup plus louche je te signale.

- Si tu le dis, marmonna-t-il en se mettant à inspecter les environs avec son œil valide, l'autre étant déjà au travail depuis belle lurette.

- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher les retrouvailles, dit Mr Weasley. Mais avant que le train n'arrive…

Il fit une pause, s'assurant que personne autour d'eux ne pouvait les entendre.

- Voilà, Dumbledore nous a envoyé un hibou tout à l'heure pour nous confier une mission. Seulement…

- Arthur et moi aimerions passer le reste de l'après-midi avec les enfants, acheva Mrs Weasley. On ne les a pas beaucoup vus depuis vous-savez-quoi, ça vous dérangerait tous les trois d'y aller à notre place ?

- Pas de problème ! assura joyeusement Tonks. C'est même avec plaisir, j'ai hâte de me remettre au travail.

- Ça ne me dérange pas non plus, je n'avais rien de prévu, la tranquillisa Remus.

- Désolé, je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie, j'ai déjà une mission pour l'Ordre, s'excusa Maugrey.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Tonks à l'adresse des Weasley.

- Rien de très réjouissant, soupira Mr Weasley. Et si vous ne voulez pas vous en charger, nous le comprendrions. Dumbledore trouvera certainement quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh, Arthur ! Plusieurs élèves sont déjà passés ! s'écria Mrs Weasley qui scrutait la barrière avec attention.

- Je vous montrerai sa lettre tout à l'heure, précisa-t-il à Remus et Tonks.

Molly se rapprocha de la barrière magique et bientôt :

_- Ron, Ginny ! appela[-t-elle] en se précipitant vers ses enfants pour les serrer dans ses bras. Oh, et Harry… Comment vas-tu ?_

_- Très bien, mentit Harry tandis qu'elle l'étreignait à son tour. _

_[…]_

Alors que Harry, Hermione et Maugrey avaient déjà pris congé, et tandis que sa femme – sous les moqueries des jumeaux – inspectait avec la vigueur qui était la sienne une Ginny et un Ron protestataires pour vérifier qu'ils se portaient bien, Mr Weasley prit Remus et Tonks à part pour finir leur conversation :

- Voici la lettre de Dumbledore, dit-il en tendant le parchemin à Remus.

Ce dernier l'ouvrit alors que Tonks se penchait au dessus de son épaule pour pouvoir la lire en même temps que lui :

_Chers Arthur et Molly,_

_Les derniers événements se sont succédé de telle façon que l'Ordre n'a pu être réuni récemment. Avant que cela ne se produise sous peu, il me semble néanmoins primordial de vérifier une ou deux choses. _

_Si cela vous est possible et ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous vous rendiez au quartier général de l'Ordre pour y effectuer deux tâches. _

_Avant tout, il nous faut retrouver le testament de Sirius afin de s'assurer de l'identité du nouveau propriétaire des lieux. Si mes suppositions s'avèrent exactes, Sirius a dû léguer la majeure partie de ses biens à Harry. Cependant, même si tel est le cas, il nous faudra prendre en considération la tradition familiale des Black qui veut que cette maison revienne au premier héritier mâle de la lignée. Pour cette raison, il me semble plus sage d'évacuer temporairement les lieux et donc de retirer en priorité les documents les plus importants. _

_Vous n'ignorez pas que la descendante directe de la famille Black se trouve être à présent Bellatrix Lestrange. Aussi, la plus grande prudence sera de mise dorénavant lorsque vous vous rendrez là-bas. _

_Dans l'hypothèse où vous ne seriez pas disponibles pour cette mission, merci de transmettre ce message à d'autres membres de l'Ordre ou de m'en informer._

_Cordialement._

_Albus. _

Tonks se tenait immobile derrière Remus, le regard toujours orienté vers les lignes sans vraiment les voir. Elle avait fini sa lecture et ne savait ce qui la perturbait le plus. Elle qui s'était réjouie quelques minutes plus tôt de reprendre du service avait eu un léger choc en lisant les mots « testament de Sirius ». Elle avait instinctivement tourné son visage vers celui de Remus, prête à prononcer son prénom, à lui assurer qu'elle pourrait s'en charger seule s'il voulait. Or celui-ci était resté impassible, les yeux fixés sur l'écriture fine et penchée de Dumbledore, comme pour la prier de ne pas faire de commentaires. En tous les cas, c'était ainsi qu'elle l'avait ressenti, elle s'était donc abstenue et avait repris sa lecture. Une colère sourde avait commencé à gronder au fond d'elle à la simple idée que Bellatrix puisse hériter de la maison de Sirius. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Ce sentiment se bousculait aux pensées qu'elle attribuait à Remus et elle en était là – énervée par la haine qu'elle portait à sa tante mais aussi par l'idée qu'il souffrait et qu'elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de peur d'enfoncer le clou – lorsqu'il plia calmement le morceau de parchemin, la sortant de ses tourments.

- Pour ma part, je ne vois pas d'objection à effectuer cette mission, Arthur, déclara-t-il d'une voix posée en lui tendant la lettre.

- Mais… ? essaya de riposter Tonks avant de s'arrêter net tandis que Remus tournait vivement la tête vers elle.

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Le lycanthrope haussait à présent les sourcils en signe d'interrogation polie, mais elle aurait juré avoir vu son regard se durcir et ses traits se contracter une seconde auparavant. S'était-il senti importuné par cette tentative de le contredire ? Avait-il ressenti comme une attaque, une intrusion dans ses sentiments, le fait qu'elle cherche à les comprendre ? Ou bien n'était-elle qu'une idiote qui tergiversait sans raison ? Elle détourna son regard et se concentra pour empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. Parfois, être Métamorphomage avait vraiment ses avantages.

- Tu voulais dire quelque chose, Nymphadora ? s'enquit Remus. Peut-être qu'il serait préférable que tu ne viennes pas si…

- Non ! protesta-t-elle vivement en relevant la tête. Enfin, bien sûr que je viens avec toi, ajouta-t-elle plus calmement. Pourquoi je n'irais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas… hésita-t-il en cherchant ses mots et en la dévisageant pour tâcher de comprendre à quoi la jeune femme pensait. Si jamais on croisait Bellatrix, peut-être que…

- Oh, Bellatrix… c'est vrai…

Elle avait temporairement oublié cette donnée, trop troublée par la réaction de Remus.

- Il vaut peut-être mieux que tu évites de la croiser, ça serait plus prudent, exposa-t-il en fuyant son regard et en cherchant l'appui de quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'en penses-tu, Arthur ?

Alors comme ça, _Monsieur_ ne voulait pas laisser transparaître le moindre sentiment par rapport à la mort de Sirius mais il se permettait d'être inquiet pour elle parce qu'elle avait émis l'hypothèse de se venger de Bellatrix l'autre jour à l'hôpital ? Il était gonflé ! S'il était sincèrement inquiet qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'était plutôt positif, mais il oubliait un peu trop souvent à son goût qu'elle était une Auror tout à fait capable.

- Si tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est très gentil, Remus, mais je ne vois pas le problème, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton courtois qui n'acceptait cependant aucune réplique.

Ils s'observèrent yeux dans les yeux un instant puis Remus soupira :

- Bien, dans ce cas tu peux dire à Dumbledore que nous nous chargeons de la mission, Arthur.

Ce dernier avait observé la scène sans oser intervenir, comprenant le point de vue des deux protagonistes et ne voulant pas prendre parti. Il les remercia en leur souhaitant bonne chance et s'en alla retrouver sa famille.

Tonks pointa du doigt un endroit un peu à l'écart dans la gare d'où ils pourraient transplaner sans être vus. Remus l'y suivit et n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que déjà elle lui proposa :

- On se retrouve à l'entrée du square, histoire d'avancer en sécurité jusqu'à la maison pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne dans les environs, ça te va ?

- Oui, bonne idée, acquiesça-t-il alors que la Métamorphomage se volatilisait déjà dans un crac sonore.

Une seconde plus tard, il la retrouva dans une ruelle sombre et crasseuse. D'un signe de tête, ils se mirent d'accord pour avancer tout en inspectant les lieux chacun dans une direction. Aux aguets, presque dos à dos, chacun avançait en méditant sur l'ambiance qui régnait… lourde, comme plombée, elle les mettait tous les deux mal à l'aise.

Remus se demandait si la jeune sorcière lui en voulait. Il le réalisait à présent, il avait sans doute manqué de tact. Il avait pourtant essayé de marcher sur des œufs, sachant à quel point elle pouvait être fière, comme la plupart des membres de sa famille. Il savait qu'elle était tout à fait en mesure de se défendre, qu'elle n'était pas Auror pour rien… mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir ce réflexe de protection. Si jamais elle croisait à nouveau Bellatrix, ne serait-elle pas déstabilisée ? Ou, au contraire, un peu trop téméraire, comme Sirius ? Voilà, c'était cela, elle lui rappelait tellement Sirius. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive le même sort. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi protecteur avec les autres membres de l'Ordre mais c'était parce que Tonks était jeune et intrépide. Bon, s'il voulait être honnête et analyser objectivement la situation, Fred et George rentraient aussi dans cette catégorie. Sans doute étaient-ils même encore plus turbulents et moins raisonnables qu'elle. Mais ils avaient leurs parents qui veillaient sur eux. Ceux de Nymphadora ne faisaient pas partie de l'Ordre. Et elle pouvait être tellement maladroite que cela inciterait n'importe qui à vouloir prendre soin d'elle. Oui, il la trouvait à la fois attendrissante et impétueuse… et cette constatation n'était pas du tout pour lui plaire ! À quoi pensait-il, bon sang ? Il était en mission pour l'Ordre, qui plus est pour retrouver le testament de Sirius. L'heure n'était pas aux divagations.

Remus se rembrunit tandis que Tonks cogitait toujours.

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'ils étaient en froid mais une chose était sûre, elle détestait cela. Néanmoins, l'atmosphère avait toujours été glaciale dans ce quartier, peut-être que cela n'avait rien à voir avec eux… Lui avait-elle répondu trop fraîchement tout à l'heure ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son intention. Elle était flattée qu'il tienne à elle et veuille la protéger mais cela l'avait un peu froissée qu'il ne la pense pas assez forte pour affronter à nouveau Bellatrix. Et puis Remus était tellement gentil, il aurait probablement réagi de la même manière avec n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas une marque d'affection particulière. Alors elle s'était à moitié braquée dans une attitude fière qu'elle détestait. Elle avait pris les commandes pour lui montrer qu'elle était parfaitement capable de mener à bien cette mission. Mais à présent, elle regrettait son comportement et aurait bien aimé qu'il rompe ce silence de mort pour qu'une conversation amicale et légère reprenne entre eux, comme cela avait été souvent le cas au quartier général ou au Terrier… Inutile de compter sur elle pour faire le premier pas ! Et puis quoi, encore ? Elle avait sa fierté.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos et le vit toujours aux aguets, l'air soucieux. Ah ! Ce qu'elle n'aimait pas quand il avait cet air si sérieux et si tourmenté… Ça lui donnait envie de le dérider, de lui dire de relâcher la pression, qu'il avait le droit de se détendre lui aussi… et du coup… paradoxalement… ça la faisait fondre quand il était comme ça. Ce qu'elle pouvait être faible, elle n'allait tout de même pas craquer aussi facilement…

- Aïe ! Quelle conne… marmonna-t-elle en sautillant alors qu'elle venait de se cogner le pied dans une bouche d'incendie.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Remus en se tournant vers elle. Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ?

- Non, non, ça va, merci, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents. Ça m'apprendra à regarder les badauds…

- Les badauds ? Tu as vu quelqu'un de suspect ? demanda-t-il à nouveau sur le qui-vive.

- Pas un rat, souffla-t-elle. C'était… Oh, et puis flûte, c'était toi que je regardais, Remus, parce que j'en avais marre qu'on se f… enfin, qu'il y ait ce silence si pesant. Et comme j'estime que tu as fait le premier pas en me demandant si ça allait, je peux à nouveau te parler et m'excuser pour tout à l'heure si je t'ai froissé en te répondant trop brusquement. Voilà, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention alors, s'il te plaît, on oublie ça, d'accord ?

Il resta interloqué quelques secondes, surpris par cette tirade. Elle lui faisait des excuses?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment le lieu idéal pour discuter… et je ne suis pas certain non plus d'avoir tout compris… mais si ça te tient tant à cœur, je crois plutôt que c'est à moi de te demander pardon, et non l'inverse. Je n'ai absolument aucune raison de te couver comme je le fais et donc je comprendrais parfaitement que tu m'en veuilles pour ma remarque de tout à l'heure, je suis désolé.

- Bien… bien… nous n'avons donc _absolument aucune raison_ d'entretenir ce silence glacé, c'est génial, vraiment, grinça-t-elle malgré elle en se mettant à nouveau à avancer.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet d'un geste impulsif :

- Nymphadora, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit de travers cette fois ?

- Mais rien, voyons, c'est…, commença-t-elle un peu emportée avant de reprendre plus calmement en voyant son visage embarrassé. Non, vraiment, ce n'est rien Remus, c'est moi, laisse tomber…

La désillusion qui se peignait sur le visage de la jeune femme lui fit lâcher instinctivement son bras. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Il avait peur de comprendre et ne le voulait assurément pas. Quelque chose au fond de lui le mettait en garde. Il était sur une pente bien trop glissante, il fallait qu'il change de sujet.

- Tu veux passer devant ou tu préfères surveiller nos arrières ? Je doute que des Mangemorts soient présents ce soir mais la maison a peut-être des défenses particulières depuis que… enfin… à toi de voir, finit-il en regardant ailleurs.

Elle ne le remarqua qu'à cet instant précis mais se demanda s'il avait été capable de prononcer le prénom de son ami de vive voix depuis sa mort. Elle se souvenait très bien qu'il l'avait coupé lorsqu'elle avait voulu en parler à Ste Mangouste. Alors, si tel était le cas… Peut-être ne tenait-il pas à elle autant qu'elle avait pu l'espérer mais, en tant qu'amie, elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser se défiler ainsi. Il fallait que l'abcès soit percé et elle comptait bien l'y aider dès ce soir. Aussi :

- Je vais prendre les devant, si tu le veux bien.

Après s'être assurés de l'absence de pièges et d'individus indésirables, ils enfermèrent un Kreattur des plus insupportables dans la cuisine et commencèrent les recherches dans la dernière chambre qu'avait occupée Sirius. Bien vite, le silence qui accompagnait leurs gestes devint insoutenable pour Tonks :

- Il… il t'en avait parlé ? De son testament ? Tu crois qu'il envisageait la possibilité que… ?

- Non, répondit Remus d'une voix inhabituellement rauque qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas avoir. Enfin, je pense que Dumbledore a raison, pour Harry… Il a toujours pris son rôle très à cœur, c'était son filleul, la seule personne à qui il tenait encore vraiment. Mais il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Si… il était toujours enfermé ici à cause de sa situation. Est-ce qu'il envisageait la possibilité de pouvoir… mourir… ? S'il y a pensé, c'est sans doute après avoir réussi à s'enfuir de Poudlard. Il risquait gros à cette époque…

Bon, autant prendre l'hippogriffe par les serres.

- Remus, tu as réussi à dire son prénom depuis que Sirius est mort ?

Il encaissa la question sans broncher, trop étonné sans doute qu'elle ait osé être si directe. Pétrifié durant une fraction de seconde, il releva simplement la tête et la dévisagea comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle en douceur, sans se démonter, certaine que cette étape était nécessaire.

- En quoi est-ce que… ?

- Oh, non ! C'est moi qui t'ai interrogé la première, ne t'avise pas d'essayer d'esquiver par une autre question.

Il resta muet quelques minutes, interloqué par ce petit bout de femme qui lui donnait presque un ordre. Bien sûr, rien ne l'obligeait à lui répondre. Connaissait-il seulement la réponse, d'ailleurs ? Y avait-il porté attention ? S'était-il rendu compte qu'il fuyait ce prénom autrement que dans ses souvenirs, dans ses pensées ? Probablement, oui, inutile de se mentir… Mais qui cela interpellait-il, ses blocages, ses problèmes… ses sentiments ? Personne… personne ne s'était intéressé à ses états d'âme depuis l'époque où James et Lily étaient encore en vie. Personne, jusqu'à cette mini tornade rose qui le toisait à l'instant, sûre d'elle, les poings sur les hanches.

Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit :

- Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas dû avoir l'occasion de…

- Hum, hum…

- Pardon… je n'ai pas dû avoir le _cran_ de le dire, sourit-il tristement. Tu es une personne très attentive, Nymphadora. Alors, je suppose que tu souhaites me l'entendre formuler ?

- Seulement si tu t'en sens capable, Remus, lui dit-elle tendrement en prenant place à ses côtés. Seulement si tu es prêt.

- Il…

Sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il soupira à nouveau, prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Sirius était trop téméraire… Je le sais, je le savais, mais je n'ai rien pu faire… Non, plutôt, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien tenté… Il n'aurait jamais dû se rendre au Ministère, il n'aurait jamais dû combattre Bellatrix… Mais il n'en avait que faire, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était agir, comme toujours. Peu importaient les conséquences pour lui, tant qu'il se sentait vivre. Il avait toujours détesté être enfermé, que ce soit dans cette maison ou par les préjugés qu'essayait de lui inculquer sa famille… par les règles, par la raison… par une laisse en fin de compte, finit-il en souriant amèrement. Il détestait cet endroit et sa famille et on l'a laissé se faire détruire par les deux…

Tonks déglutit difficilement. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à autant de confidences. Elle en était à la fois soulagée et… dérangée. Une sensation désagréable commençait à s'insinuer insidieusement en elle, sans qu'elle puisse la définir, oppressante, dangereuse… Elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, ce n'était probablement l'affaire que d'un instant. Une fois de plus, elle ne trouva pas les mots, mais c'est tout naturellement, presque inconsciemment, qu'elle laissa glisser sa main dans celle de Remus.

Il sursauta, pris au dépourvu. Malgré cela, ce fut un ton étrangement lucide, presque autoritaire, mais cependant calme, comme résigné, qu'il adopta lorsqu'il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nymphadora ?

Elle s'immobilisa immédiatement. À l'instant, elle s'était revue plusieurs années en arrière, lorsque son père lui posait cette question exactement de la même manière quand il la prenait la main dans le sac, en train d'essayer de piquer la baguette magique d'un de ses parents. Elle chassa cette image idiote de sa tête et chercha à se justifier :

- Remus, je…

Il retira sa main et son visage se fit plus dur à mesure que ses doutes se confirmaient. Quel imbécile il avait été de se laisser ainsi aller… Il avait bien senti, pourtant, être en terrain glissant. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas plus écouté ?

Tonks fut quelque peu déstabilisée par ce changement d'atmosphère. Remus dégageait une sorte d'aura de colère contenue à présent. Oh, apparemment pas contre elle, tout du moins pas en majeure partie. Elle pensait le connaître assez dorénavant pour savoir qu'il devait se morigéner intérieurement. Mais malgré ses traits crispés et ses sourcils froncés, signes visibles de sa mauvaise humeur, elle avait remarqué quelque chose de nouveau chez lui. Dans ses yeux. Comme une lueur de peur. Comme si, au fond, il ne savait pas, comme s'il était perdu.

Se raccrochant à cet ultime espoir, Tonks prit son courage à deux mains :

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas seul, Remus. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est… Tu n'es pas obligé de t'isoler, tu ne dois pas te mettre à l'écart, t'éloigner des autres pour des raisons… Tu as autant le droit que n'importe qui d'avoir des sentiments et d'être heureux, voilà… et si, si jamais dans cette optique, tu pensais que je… enfin, si jamais il y avait une toute petite chance pour que tu m'acceptes à tes côtés… fais-moi signe… s'il te plaît.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Nymphadora.

La sentence claqua dans l'air, sèche, implacable. Le malaise de Tonks en profita pour la submerger en une vague qui lui mit le cœur au bord des lèvres. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu prendre un ton aussi intransigeant, et encore moins envers elle.

Sans doute s'en voudrait-il plus tard… mais pour l'instant, Remus était bien incapable de faire marche arrière. Peu importaient les remous qui faisaient rage dans sa tête, dans son corps. Seule la certitude qui s'était ancrée en lui depuis tant d'années, depuis qu'il était devenu _ce_ qu'il était, avait surgi assez forte de ce tourbillon pour lui permettre de réagir : il n'avait pas le droit, c'était impossible. S'il s'écoutait, il pourrait presque en vouloir plus à Tonks qu'à lui. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Elle savait, pourtant. Quelle insouciance ! Celle de la jeunesse, évidemment. Avait-elle seulement réfléchi à toutes les implications ? Sûrement pas… elle avait dû se laisser emporter par le moment présent. Oui, ce n'était qu'un incident passager, elle allait s'en rendre compte, forcément.

- Des bêtises… répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Pourquoi… ?

- Nymphadora, tu es une jeune sorcière intelligente, réfléchis deux secondes et tu t'apercevras très vite de la sottise de tes propos. Tu sais très bien que ça n'a pas de sens, essaya-t-il de lui faire comprendre comme un professeur le ferait avec une élève, sans méchanceté aucune.

- Je ne suis… je ne te plais pas, interpréta-t-elle d'un ton éteint, fataliste.

- La question n'est pas là, voyons. Ouvre les yeux. N'importe qui serait capable de donner immédiatement au moins… je ne sais pas, au moins cinq raisons valables qui rendent cette proposition creuse.

- Creuse ? répéta-t-elle avec un peu plus de vie.

Elle le regarda attentivement et lui découvrit une expression nouvelle. Il semblait si sûr de lui, un peu supérieur comme seuls les gens bornés, aveuglés, peuvent l'être. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de considérer vraiment les choses, il s'était aussitôt barricadé derrière… des _raisons valables_ ou bien des préjugés ?

- Tu peux m'aider, Remus ? J'ai peur de ne pas être suffisamment intelligente pour les trouver, ces raisons, le défia-t-elle un peu amère et sarcastique.

Si elle arrivait à ne rien laisser paraître, elle faisait pourtant de louables efforts pour empêcher les larmes de monter. Légèrement piqué au vif par cette tonalité, Remus ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder pour lui répondre :

- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, Nymphadora. Demain, quand tu te réveilleras, tu ne comprendras même pas comment tu as pu en venir à cette proposition, parce que l'évidence te frappera comme elle aurait dû le faire il y a deux minutes, avant que tu te laisses emporter : je suis un loup-garou, un être des plus dangereux qui est par ailleurs rejeté de la communauté des sorciers, alors que, toi, tu es une jeune sorcière douée et charmante qui pourrait presque être ma fille. Et on est en guerre. Demain, tu t'en souviendras et tu n'auras qu'une hâte : passer à autre chose, finit-il en tournant enfin le visage vers elle.

Aussitôt, elle se retourna, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie à quel point ses paroles la touchaient. Il lui parlait comme si elle avait agi sur un coup de tête, comme si ses sentiments n'étaient que des paroles en l'air. Il ne voulait pas d'elle, très bien. Mais il devrait trouver plus convaincant. Arrivée sur le seuil de la chambre, elle s'arrêta et pivota :

- À moins que tu aies une autre raison à m'exposer, et une bonne raison, pas des préjugés surmontables, je te ferais remarquer que tu ne m'en as donné que trois, ou à la rigueur quatre, si tu tiens vraiment à faire entrer le contexte historique dans ce sens.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues mais son visage était fier, avec cet air un peu hautain qui caractérisait les Black et qu'il était très rare de lui voir porter. C'était une façade, bien sûr, son ultime masque qui s'affichait malgré elle lorsqu'elle atteignait ses limites. Elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement, pas tant qu'il resterait buté sur sa condition ou sur un détail aussi insignifiant que leur différence d'âge. Mais s'il lui portait un seul nouveau coup, elle serait à ramasser à la petite cuillère.

- Réfléchis-y _vraiment_, Nymphadora, fut tout ce qu'il put dire en serrant les poings, troublé qu'elle ne se soit pas rendue à la raison, troublé par ces larmes qui inondaient son visage.

Et elle partit.

* * *

Verdict ? Vous trouvez ça crédible ? Remus est trop dur ? Ça n'a pas été facile d'essayer de bien doser, mais quand on voit dans quel état est Tonks ensuite, je pense qu'il fallait plus qu'un petit rejet et le Remus sage et gentil qu'on adore. Enfin, il y a encore un autre point qui la fera tomber dans la déprime mais c'est pour la suite…


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR** : merci Molly1 pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir :D. C'est vrai que j'ai mis le temps à écrire à nouveau, mais ça fait du bien de s'y remettre !

**Note** : Merci à tous les lecteurs qui passent sur cette fic. Vous êtes plus de 60 pour le moment donc ça me fait très plaisir même si j'avoue être curieuse de vos impressions... Après relecture de mon deuxième chapitre, j'ai corrigé une faute horrible (« s'en charger » au lieu de « sans charger ») mais j'ai vu d'autres choses qui pourraient être améliorées. C'est toujours bien de prendre du recul plutôt que de publier tout de suite mais bon, comme je ne suis déjà pas très rapide dans mes mises à jour, je préfère ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. J'ai pris plus de plaisir à écrire le chapitre qui vient donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre III**

_Réfléchis-y, vraiment_…

Elle avait sept ans, hissée sur la pointe des pieds sur un tabouret défendu, un sentiment mêlé d'excitation et de peur montait en elle alors qu'elle allait atteindre la baguette magique posée en haut du buffet…

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nymphadora_ ?

Elle se retourna vivement… et faillit trébucher. Elle cligna des yeux, elle était au 12 square Grimmaurd, deux bras solides venaient de la rattraper. Elle vit Molly, au bout du couloir, soupirer de soulagement devant le portrait de Mrs Black, qui avait frémi mais se tenait finalement tranquille…

_Tu n'as rien ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'on se décide à enlever ce porte-parapluies, quelqu'un va finir par se blesser_, lui dit l'homme aux bras secourables.

Elle releva la tête mais avait déjà reconnu sa voix chaleureuse, un brin rieuse.

Remus.

Elle sourit et répliqua :

- _Ça serait dommage, si je n'ai plus d'obstacle sur mon passage, les chances d'entendre la voix si mélodieuse de la maîtresse de maison manqueront_.

- _Oh, je te fais confiance, tu trouveras toujours le moyen de nous mettre de l'animation. Souviens-toi de la cape de Maugrey, hier ! Mémorable !_ _Même Sirius en riait encore le soir venu._

_- Arrête, j'en ai encore des frissons ! Il s'est retourné si brusquement pour voir qui lui avait marché dessus que ça m'a fait faire un joli vol plané mais vous n'avez pas vu le pire. J'ai bien cru que son œil allait littéralement sortir de son orbite et me tomber dessus… brrr…_

_- C'est vrai, il semblait totalement pris au dépourvu. Tu as vu le trou qu'il a fait dans le mur à côté du portrait de la mère de Sirius quand il a voulu la faire taire ? Tu peux te vanter d'avoir pris le grand Fol Œil par surprise et d'être toujours en vie !_

_- Tu as tout à fait raison ! Je devrais le mettre sur mon C.V., tiens ! _

Ils rirent en chœur alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte de la cuisine.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Ce n'était pas la cuisine mais la chambre de Sirius. Elle était sur le seuil et voyait devant elle, assis sur le lit, Remus et elle-même à ses côtés.

_Il n'aurait jamais dû se rendre au Ministère, il n'aurait jamais dû combattre Bellatrix… _

Elle cligna des yeux et se retrouva sur le lit. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée, elle n'y était plus.

_Il détestait cet endroit et sa famille et on l'a laissé se faire détruire par les deux… _

Elle se tourna vers Remus. Ses paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête, encore plus amères et plus dures, tandis que son estomac se nouait.

_Il n'aurait jamais dû se rendre au Ministère, il n'aurait jamais dû combattre Bellatrix… Il détestait cet endroit et sa famille et on l'a laissé se faire détruire par les deux… _

Elle regarda le visage de Remus, puis sa main… deux fois de suite… et lorsque, hésitante, elle tendit la sienne dans sa direction, le paysage autour d'elle se brouilla.

Elle releva la tête pour essayer de distinguer les traits de Remus, mais elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Bellatrix. Elles étaient dans la salle de la Mort au Ministère. Les combats faisaient rage tout autour tandis qu'elles se lançaient des sorts à tour de rôle.

_- Alors, c'est toi, le clown de la famille ? Tu parles d'une réussite. Andromeda n'a vraiment aucun honneur. Copuler avec un Sang-de-Bourbe pour donner naissance à un monstre. Je me serais suicidée à sa place._

_- Dommage que tu ne te sois pas fait engrosser par un Moldu dans ce cas, ça aurait arrangé tout le monde_, répliqua-t-elle en serrant les dents, juste avant d'esquiver un maléfice bien plus puissant que les précédents.

_- Oh, c'est qu'il a de la repartie le petit singe ! Mais sera-t-il capable de battre sa tata ? Alors qu'elle ressemble tant à sa traîtresse de maman ? _lui demanda-t-elle en affichant un sourire serein et sincère des plus convaincants et en adoptant une voix douce qui prit Tonks à contre-pieds. Elle se figea subrepticement mais cette fraction de seconde suffit à Bellatrix pour lui jeter le sort qui la plongea dans les ténèbres. Alors qu'elle se sentait chuter en arrière, des paroles se rappelèrent à elle :

_- … si jamais il y avait une toute petite chance pour que tu m'acceptes à tes côtés… _

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Nymphadora_, trancha-t-il implacable.

Puis le rire sans pitié de sa tante se répercuta en écho, sans fin, dans sa tête :

_- Oh, touché !_

Tonks se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur.

Son cœur battait la chamade, ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore de la voix cynique de sa tante. Un cauchemar, Tonks, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

Elle regarda son réveil. Deux heures du matin. Jamais elle n'arriverait à se rendormir après ça. Elle soupira, amère. Il en avait de bonnes, tiens ! _Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, Nymphadora. Demain, tu t'en souviendras et tu n'auras qu'une hâte : passer à autre chose. _Passer à autre chose… comme si elle le pouvait… comme si elle le voulait. Bien sûr que non ! Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui, et elle était bien décidée à le lui faire comprendre.

Ses entrailles se contractèrent à cette pensée. _Réfléchis-y, _vraiment, _Nymphadora_. Ce sentiment de malaise qui l'avait saisie dans la chambre de Sirius, après _ses_ confidences, la submergea de nouveau. À dire vrai, il la tenait au ventre depuis un moment déjà, depuis qu'elle était retournée dans cette pièce dans ses songes. _Il n'aurait jamais dû se rendre au Ministère, il n'aurait jamais dû combattre Bellatrix… _Non, c'était idiot ! Arrête, Tonks ! se sermonna-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait la bile lui monter à la gorge.

_Réfléchis-y, vraiment_.

Tu parles, c'était à lui d'y réfléchir ! Elle était parfaitement consciente des risques et de ce que représenterait d'être avec lui. Elle avait eu tout le temps d'y songer à St Mangouste alors qu'elle se mourrait d'ennui sur son lit. Il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter comme une enfant qui fait un caprice… Comme une enfant… _Tu es une jeune sorcière douée et charmante qui pourrait presque être ma fille_. N'importe quoi ! s'emporta-t-elle mentalement en écartant rageusement sa couette.

Elle se leva tout en ruminant. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le calcul mental mais ils avaient quoi… douze ? treize ans de différence ? Ce n'était franchement pas un problème. Ça dérangeait qui, ce genre de détail, à part les petites vieilles aigries ? Il allait lui mener la vie dure s'il fallait qu'elle lui sorte ces sottises de la tête mais elle était bien décidée à lui montrer qu'elle tenait réellement à lui. Et s'il n'avait rien de mieux à lui contrer que toutes ces barrières idiotes –mais compréhensibles, quelque part – qu'il s'était érigées autour de lui, elle tiendrait bon. C'était une bataille qui en valait la peine, elle en était sûre. Oui, s'il n'avait rien d'autre à lui opposer… à lui reprocher… _Oh, touché !_ Lui asséna la voix de sa tante alors qu'elle franchissait la porte de sa salle de bains, plus nauséeuse que jamais.

Crispée et lasse, elle se positionna devant le miroir de son lavabo. Elle sursauta légèrement. Elle était pâle et ses cheveux roses juraient davantage avec ce teint blafard que d'ordinaire. En y regardant de plus près, elle fronça les sourcils. Était-ce la lumière ? Elle inclina la tête et prit quelques mèches entre ses doigts pour vérifier. Non, ce n'était pas un effet d'optique. Sa chevelure rose chewing-gum était parsemée de quelques taches grises. Elle sentit son sang battre plus fort à ses tempes. Rien ne servait de paniquer, allons, Tonks ! C'était probablement dû au cauchemar qu'elle avait fait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son don de Métamorphomage lui jouait des tours, même si c'était très rare.

Elle tâcha de reprendre une respiration plus lente, ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Une bonne douche, voilà ce dont elle avait besoin. Après, elle y verrait plus clair. Elle commença par s'asperger d'eau fraîche puis enfouit son visage dans une serviette moelleuse. Lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur ralentir le rythme, elle entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux pour s'observer à nouveau. Plus sereinement, elle scruta ces mèches inattendues et réfléchit. De quoi avait-elle l'air, déjà, lorsqu'elle se vieillissait volontairement ? Si elle savait que cela pourrait rassurer Remus, garderait-elle les cheveux gris plutôt que roses comme elle les aimait tant ? Elle se concentra, plissa les yeux et après quelques secondes qui l'épuisèrent, se retrouva avec des cheveux gris souris et un teint encore plus cireux qu'auparavant. Elle s'appuya au lavabo pour ne pas défaillir. Que se passait-il ? Jamais utiliser son don ne lui avait autant pompé son énergie. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée. Et elle ne ressemblait à rien, comme ça.

De toute façon, Remus n'était pas du genre à porter beaucoup d'importance aux apparences, si ? C'était difficile à savoir. Il arrivait si bien à cacher ses sentiments en général qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à saisir si cela l'affectait ou non… Sa condition ne lui laissait pas le choix. À cause d'abrutis finis comme Ombrage, il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'emploi et cela s'en ressentait notamment sur sa garde-robe. Était-il blessé par les regards d'aversion ou de pitié de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas ? Cela le perturberait-il d'être jugé également sur sa compagnie ? Il y avait des chances pour qu'il se sente davantage peiné pour elle que pour lui si des remarques venaient à condamner leur union. Lui était habitué à cette vie qu'il n'avait pas choisie, qu'il méprisait sans doute parfois mais qu'il devait supporter. Se sentirait-il coupable d'entraîner quelqu'un d'autre avec lui ? Se refusait-il toute liaison pour cette raison ? C'était probablement ce qu'il avait laissé sous-entendre quand il lui avait dit qu'il était rejeté de la communauté des sorciers. Mais cela ne le regardait pas. Si Tonks estimait qu'elle pouvait être heureuse à ses côtés malgré cela, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ce qu'elle penserait, et surtout pas de ce que les autres penseraient ! Il devait savoir qu'elle n'était pas la dernière à être l'objet de commentaires et qu'elle s'en moquait pas mal. Elle était une Métamorphomage maladroite et extravagante ! Elle en avait essuyé des remarques acerbes en tout genre, mais cela ne l'incitait pas à se cacher des autres, au contraire. Elle faisait de sa différence une force et elle en était fière. D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas été aussi éreintée par sa dernière métamorphose, elle aurait déjà retrouvé sa couleur de cheveux favorite. Ce gris ne lui allait vraiment pas, elle avait l'air malade. Il faudrait qu'elle l'enlève dès qu'elle aurait repris des forces.

Elle se regarda à nouveau, déprimée par l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Remus avait été si intransigeant. Ne savait-il pas tout ça ? Était-elle si transparente pour lui qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que les apparences ne lui faisaient pas peur ? Que ce soit l'âge, la pauvreté… et même qu'il soit un loup-garou ! Il n'était dangereux qu'une nuit par mois si l'on ne prenait pas les mesures nécessaires, mais elle n'était pas sotte, elle le savait parfaitement. Était-ce vraiment tout ce qui le rebutait dans une hypothétique relation avec elle ? Elle voulait croire qu'il n'avait pas essayé de réfléchir plus avant, qu'il s'était laissé dompter par ses vieilles peurs enfouies. Mais il y avait ce sentiment de mal-être qui lui vrillait les entrailles… Était-ce vraiment tout… ?

_Il n'aurait jamais dû combattre Bellatrix…_

Tonks se cramponna au lavabo, le serrant si fort que les jointures de ses mains en devinrent diaphanes. Non, c'était ridicule, jamais Remus ne l'accuserait de… Et pourtant, si elle avait été assez forte, plus concentrée, jamais Bellatrix n'aurait pu continuer ses combats et s'en prendre à Sirius. Elle était en partie responsable. Elle ne l'avait pas interprété comme cela, mais Remus lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre, à St Mangouste et à King's Cross, qu'il ne la croyait pas assez solide pour affronter à nouveau sa tante, qu'elle était jeune, qu'elle devait profiter de la vie plutôt que de vouloir se battre… La trouvait-il trop inexpérimentée ? Lui en voulait-il d'avoir échoué face à Bellatrix, provoquant la mort de son ami ? Cette idée lui serra le cœur et elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Si vraiment Remus était dans cet état d'esprit, c'était fini avant même d'avoir pu commencer. Et c'était sa faute. Elle était Auror mais s'était fait avoir si facilement… Mais il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos, il s'était même confié à elle… Simple mansuétude ou se montait-elle la tête pour rien ?

Elle essaya de rassembler les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour se ressaisir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa cabine de douche mais frissonna de plus belle. À présent, les gouttes lui sembleraient des poignards, une agression de plus. Mieux valait qu'elle essaye d'avaler quelque chose pour se remettre d'aplomb.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire pour troquer son pyjama contre un pantalon et un tee-shirt. Le premier de la pile ferait l'affaire. Elle le déplia et resta figée une seconde devant. C'était un de ses hauts préférés. Celui d'un groupe de rock sorcier émergent. Elle tourna la tête vers le tas de linge formé par les affaires qu'elle portait la veille. Son tee-shirt des Bizarr' Sisters trônait sur le dessus, son logo bien en vue. Oui, elle était jeune et préférait les groupes de rock modernes aux vielles chanteuses de variété comme Célestina Moldubec. Était-elle pour autant obligée de l'afficher ainsi ? Cela rebutait-il Remus ? Devait-elle se montrer plus adulte et plus féminine ? Elle soupira, ferma la porte de son armoire et se retrouva à nouveau devant un miroir. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Cette couleur de cheveux était ridicule. Ce n'était pas elle. Ses cheveux roses et ses tee-shirts fétiches, si ! À quoi bon tricher pour essayer de plaire ? Elle se prévalait quelques minutes plus tôt de ne pas porter d'intérêt au regard des autres et elle voulait changer pour séduire un homme ? Elle était stupide ! Si, en plus, il ne voulait vraiment pas d'elle, modifier son apparence ne ferait que la rendre davantage immature, risible, détestable… Requinquée par cette soudaine colère contre elle-même, elle plissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur son apparence. Elle sentit cependant bien vite ses jambes flancher et des frissons incontrôlables lui parcourir l'échine. Elle réussit à atteindre son lit où elle se laissa tomber pour se rouler en boule. Mais que lui arrivait-il, nom d'une gargouille ? Pourquoi utiliser son don la mettait-il dans cet état ? Elle était complètement vidée, lasse… Elle risqua un regard vers son miroir et se rendit compte que ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ternes et sans vie. Ça n'avait pas marché. Elle était finie. Si ses pouvoirs la lâchaient aussi, elle ne valait plus rien… Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'elle le veuille, sans qu'elle puisse rien y changer. Elle aurait tellement voulu que quelqu'un soit là pour la réconforter, la consoler, pour la rassurer, la prendre dans ses bras… elle aurait tellement voulu que ce soient _ses_ bras… Épuisée, elle sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla groggy, la tête et le cœur lourds. Les souvenirs de la veille et de sa nuit agitée lui revinrent bien vite en mémoire mais elle tâcha de les enfouir sous son oreiller. Elle ne devait pas se laisser déprimer. Ses facultés allaient revenir, il suffisait qu'elle se repose. Qui sait, cela annonçait peut-être une grippe ou une quelconque maladie qui affectait ses pouvoirs ? Elle était rarement malade, elle ne pouvait pas connaître l'impact des microbes sur elle. Et elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Métamorphomage qui aurait définitivement perdu son don. C'était dans les gènes, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre et ne devait pas s'en inquiéter. Ça reviendrait, il le fallait. En attendant, elle devait être forte et essayer de raisonner Remus s'il y avait encore un espoir. Oui, elle devait faire face et essayer d'être positive. Ce n'était pas en ressemblant à un cadavre et en se lamentant sur son sort qu'elle parviendrait à le convaincre de lui laisser une chance, de leur laisser une chance… Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se préparer pour se rendre au Terrier où Molly devait l'attendre.

Une fois sur place, devant le regard inquiet et compatissant de la maîtresse de maison, elle n'eut pas le courage de mentir et lui raconta en détails ce qui n'allait pas. Bien sûr, quand elle émit l'hypothèse d'être repoussée car elle était fautive, Molly lui interdit de penser qu'elle puisse être considérée comme responsable de la mort de Sirius et lui assura que Remus serait bien d'accord avec elle. La seule vraie coupable dans l'histoire était Bellatrix, personne d'autre. Sirius savait parfaitement à quels risques il s'exposait en étant dans l'Ordre, comme eux tous d'ailleurs. Tonks approuva d'un signe de tête en la remerciant mais son estomac ne s'était pas décrispé pour autant. Cela lui avait fait du bien de se confier mais elle était à nouveau à fleur de peau. Alors qu'elle allait prendre congé, Remus pénétra dans la cuisine où elles se trouvaient.

Surpris de la retrouver devant lui et encore plus par la couleur de ses cheveux, il resta interloqué un instant avant de lui demander :

- Tu pars en mission ?

- Non, mais bonjour quand même, répondit l'intéressée.

- Pardon. Mais alors, tes…

- Une envie de changement ! répliqua Tonks avec humeur.

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui avouer que ses pouvoirs étaient diminués. Elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il allait demander des explications. Pour une fois, elle aurait préféré ne pas le croiser, elle ne se sentait pas encore d'attaque pour se confronter à nouveau à lui, pas après sa discussion avec Molly. Elle avait peur d'être trop sur la défensive, de dire des choses qu'elle allait regretter…

- Vraiment ? en douta-t-il avec prudence.

- Que veux-tu que je te réponde, Remus ? Quand j'ai les cheveux roses, je fais trop jeune et ça en dérange certains alors je suis passée au gris ? Désolée si ce n'est pas le cas, ce changement n'était pas volontaire, je subis... je couve sans doute quelque chose, préféra-t-elle préciser.

- J'aime autant que ce ne soit pas volontaire, dit lentement Remus en pesant ses mots et en la regardant dans les yeux. Et je suis persuadé que tu vas pouvoir remédier à cela rapidement.

- Ah oui ? Tu en es _persuadé_ ? Et je peux savoir pour quelles raisons ? Tu penses peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une _passade_, d'un _caprice_ de mon inconscient ? Si c'est ça, j'ai bien peur de ne pas être du même avis que toi et tu vas devoir t'y faire.

Remus se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mesure que la conversation déviait. Était-elle en train de lui révéler que la couleur de ses cheveux était la conséquence de leur conversation… de son rejet ? Non, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas s'entêter sur cette voie… et elle n'oserait pas en parler ainsi devant Molly, si ? Il jeta d'ailleurs un regard dans sa direction mais elle avait pris soin de leur tourner le dos et de s'occuper d'une pile de linge qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. J'ai juste été étonné. Tu maîtrises tellement bien ton don d'ordinaire que je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que j'ai dit. Je ne m'y connais pas assez sur la Métamorphomagie pour avancer de tels propos. J'espère que ça va s'arranger plus vite que tu ne le croies.

- Eh bien tu vois, Remus, mon don n'est pas si ludique et flexible qu'il en a l'air. Et pour ton information, il m'a parfois mené la vie dure. Je sais ce qu'est être différente des autres au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Et les apparences ne me font pas peur, pas plus que les opinions des autres, j'ai appris à les ignorer quand elles ne sont pas justifiées.

- Tu trouves vraiment que c'est comparable ? lui demanda Remus avec gravité.

- Je ne cherche pas à minimiser quoi que ce soit, Remus. Je suis parfaitement consciente de la situation bien que, visiblement, je ne sois pas assez intelligente à tes yeux pour y avoir réfléchi sérieusement. Je dis juste que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une croix à porter et lorsque celle-ci est d'autant plus lourde que les autres, cela ne sert à rien de repousser nos amis et les gens qui nous aiment. Au contraire, ils peuvent t'aider à la supporter plus facilement et tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de leur avis. S'ils sont là, c'est qu'ils le veulent bien.

- Et si on préfère être seul ? trancha-t-il d'une voix grave, en posant son regard au loin, par la fenêtre.

Tonks encaissa.

- Très bien, si c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses. Mais j'aimerais savoir… tu m'as dit d'y réfléchir, _vraiment_. Même si tu ne me crois pas, c'est ce que j'ai fait, mais est-ce que tu peux en dire autant ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as réellement pris le temps d'envisager toutes les options ou est-ce que tu es resté buté sur la plus négative sans chercher plus loin ? Jure-moi que tu as une raison valable de repousser en bloc ma proposition, de ne pas no…

- Bien sûr que j'ai une raison valable, Nymphadora ! Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde qui est en face de toi ! s'emporta Remus en se tournant vers elle, les poings serrés.

- J'aime ce qui est en face de moi, murmura-t-elle en le regardant sans ciller alors qu'il se figeait de stupeur. Je n'en aurai jamais honte, jamais peur. Et je te pense assez raisonnable pour le comprendre, Remus, alors si tu t'obstines à me dire non, je saurai quelles conclusions en tirer.

Elle baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers la sortie avant d'être arrêtée par :

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Quelles conclusions ?

Sans se retourner, elle ajouta, au bord des larmes :

- Je te l'ai dit, j'y ai réfléchi, j'ai suivi tes conseils et lu entre les lignes. Alors s'il te plaît, n'essaye pas de m'épargner. Si c'est moi le problème, si je ne te plais pas ou si… si tu ne peux pas me pardonner, je comprendrais. Je sais parfaitement que c'est ma faute.

Et elle franchit la porte en courant pour ne pas avoir à entendre cette vérité qui la blesserait davantage de sa bouche. Elle voulait encore garder un espoir, aussi léger soit-il, repousser l'échéance. Là, elle n'aurait pas pu la supporter de plein fouet, elle voulait se montrer digne un minimum quand la sentence tomberait, pas s'écrouler en sanglots parce qu'elle était trop faible.

Remus était désarçonné, il se tourna vers Molly, hébété, et bredouilla :

- Sa faute pour quoi ? Que veut-elle que je lui pardonne ?

La sorcière le regarda avec ce visage compatissant qu'elle réservait bien souvent à Harry. Lui qui était si clairvoyant en général quand il s'agissait des problèmes des autres se retrouvait totalement dépassé quand il était question des siens.

- Bellatrix, soupira-t-elle. Elle se croit responsable, pour Sirius.

Remus écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Mais c'est… pourquoi ?

- Je lui ai garanti que tu ne la repoussais pas pour ça, que personne ne lui reprochait ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais elle a besoin de savoir, Remus, alors elle cherche, même si c'est dans la mauvaise direction. Elle ne sera pas tranquille tant que tu ne l'auras pas rassurée, elle préfèrera toujours penser que le problème vient d'elle puisque, pour elle, il ne peut venir de toi.

- Mais enfin, c'est moi, le problème ! Je suis un problème ambulant, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure de Rogue ! Pourquoi s'obstine-t-elle à se voiler la face ? C'est impossible ! Je ne suis pas fait pour elle, c'est pourtant une évidence, décréta-t-il d'une colère contenue, las de cette bataille qu'il ne souhaitait pas.

- Et pourquoi pas, Remus ? Si elle te veut toi, et pas un autre, c'est à elle de décider, de faire ses choix, et à toi de réfléchir. Essaye de faire ça pour elle. Si tu ressens quelque chose pour elle, ne repousse pas le bonheur à cause de contraintes imaginaires. Que ce soit difficile à croire pour toi, je le conçois, mais vous faites partie du même monde, tu fais partie de notre monde. Ne laisse pas des êtres corrompus par des préjugés archaïques te gâcher la vie. Tu souffres déjà bien assez comme ça. Et en tous les cas, quel que soit ton choix, ne la laisse pas se faire de fausses idées, ça va la détruire. Tu lui dois la vérité.

- Je… c'est impensable…, souffla-t-il en hochant la tête. Je lui dirai, elle comprendra, elle devra comprendre…

- Écoute ton cœur, Remus, pas tes peurs. C'est comme ça que tu sauras…

- Est-ce que… est-ce que Arthur est là ? l'interrompit-il en se raclant la gorge. Il voulait que je passe prendre des documents pour les amener à Dumbledore.

- Il les a laissés ici, attends, j'en ai pour une seconde.

À l'aide de sa baguette, elle ouvrit un tiroir secret et lui remit les archives.

- Prends-en soin, Remus, le conjura-t-elle avec un regard lourd de sens qui signifiait clairement qu'elle ne faisait pas allusion à de la paperasse.

Gêné à présent de s'être laissé emporter et d'avoir étalé sa vie privée comme jamais, il la salua d'un signe de tête et transplana.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il atterrit à Pré-au-Lard, non loin de l'allée centrale. Un peu chamboulé, il décida de marcher quelques minutes avant de se rendre à Poudlard. Chaque fois qu'il était ici, son cœur battait toujours légèrement plus vite. Il était venu tant de fois dans ce village avec James, Sirius et Peter, tant de souvenirs y étaient gravés à jamais pour lui. Leur première sortie officielle et ses découvertes, l'excitation de leur première sortie illégale par le passage secret d'Honeydukes, leur première visite des Trois Balais puis de la Tête du Sanglier où ils aimaient questionner les clients, les quatre cent coups qu'ils y avaient fait, notamment les nombreux couples qu'ils s'étaient amusés à déranger lors de la Saint-Valentin, et puis leurs sorties nocturnes, les soirs de pleine lune, ce sentiment de liberté, d'amitié sans borne, terni par la culpabilité du lendemain mais si vite oubliée, dédramatisée, la visite des moindres recoins pour la confection de leur carte, le premier rendez-vous de James et Lily, délivrance après tant d'années… Mais ce cas-là était différent, si Lily avait fini par sortir avec James, c'était compréhensible, c'était parce qu'il avait changé. Lui ne pouvait pas.

_J'aime ce qui est en face de moi. Je n'en aurai jamais honte, jamais peur._

Elle l'avait dit si aisément, si simplement. Elle avait semblé si sincère… Cela pouvait-il être aussi facile ? Lui suffisait-il d'accepter cela et d'écouter son cœur, comme le lui avait conseillé Molly ? Que ressentait-il pour Nymphadora ? Il l'avait toujours appréciée, elle était si enjouée, si spontanée… un peu son opposé. Il l'avait enviée pour cela, pour cette liberté, admirée peut-être même. Et pourtant, elle avait raison, il s'était sûrement laissé bercer par cette légèreté apparente, cette illusion réconfortante que, pour d'autres, la vie était plus facile, alors qu'elle avait elle aussi ses démons, ses doutes. Sa maladresse laissait d'ailleurs entrevoir ses faiblesses. Et il avait toujours trouvé cela attendrissant… Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait nier la trouver jolie… attirante ? C'était si difficile ! Il ne l'avait jamais envisagée comme une potentielle… une potentielle quoi, d'ailleurs ? Petit amie ? Il avait passé l'âge ! Compagne ? Bienvenue chez les anciens. Il avait tiré un trait sur une hypothétique vie sentimentale depuis si longtemps, depuis toujours, presque… Que cela ressurgisse maintenant lui paraissait bien ridicule, alors que la guerre se déclenchait à nouveau en plus. Ce n'était pas sérieux, ils avaient d'autres choses à penser. Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir plus que de l'amitié, il n'en avait pas le droit, alors à quoi bon se torturer ainsi ?

Soudain, il sentit que quelqu'un le tirait par la manche. Il émergea de ses pensées, baissa les yeux et rencontra alors le visage mi-inquiet et mi-excité d'un jeune sorcier :

- Dis, Monsieur, c'est vrai qu'il y a des fantômes dans cette maison ?

Il s'aperçut seulement à cet instant que, sans l'avoir prémédité, il se trouvait maintenant devant la Cabane hurlante. Il eut un pincement au cœur comme à chaque fois que la bâtisse entrait dans son champ de vision. Ses pas l'y avaient-ils mené machinalement pour lui rappeler qui il était ? Comme s'il en avait besoin ? Il soupira. Non, merci, il le savait très bien malheureusement. Il prit un air de conspirateur et se pencha vers le bambin :

- Tu veux que je te raconte un secret ? lui souffla-t-il.

Le petit approuva d'un hochement de tête frénétique en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- En fait, ce n'étaient pas des fant…

- Titus !

Remus se releva et croisa le regard glacial et courroucé de Drusilla Harper. Ils s'étaient côtoyés à Poudlard et Remus avait eu son fils aîné en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle savait donc _qui_ il était.

- Titus, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus, le morigéna-t-elle en le tirant par la main pour l'éloigner de Remus. Surtout à des gens comme lui, tu as vu comme il est négligé ? ajouta-t-elle un peu plus bas mais pas assez pour échapper aux oreilles de l'intéressé.

- Mais m'man, il allait me dire un secret sur la Cabane hurlante !

- Humpf ! Je t'en ficherais des secrets, moi, ça n'en est plus un pour personne… Je t'interdis de t'approcher à nouveau de…

Le reste de sa phrase ne lui fut pas audible mais Remus n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. L'essentiel avait été dit et reçu cinq sur cinq. Il était un monstre. Certes, il ne l'était qu'une fois par mois, mais cela suffisait à la majorité des sorciers pour le détester et lui interdire toute vie décente. Il ne pouvait pas enseigner, il ne trouvait aucun emploi, il n'était pas fréquentable, il ne pouvait même pas discuter avec un enfant… Était-ce une vie convenable à offrir, à partager avec quelqu'un ? Bien sûr que non.

Il n'en avait pas le droit.

* * *

Pauvre Remus, et pauvre Tonks ! Un an à attendre qu'il accepte enfin le bonheur, c'est long. Mais bon, tout est bien qui finit bien (jusqu'à la fin du tome 7 XD).

Des impressions ? S'il vous plaît ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : … je suis vivante ! Vraiment, je suis désolée, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'autant de temps puisse s'écouler entre deux chapitres. Je m'en veux mais en même temps je n'aurais pas pu écrire plus vite. J'avais beau me dire chaque week-end « allez, je trouve un créneau pour ma fic cette fois-ci », impossible. Enfin, j'ai dû trouver deux ou trois petits créneaux, pour avancer un peu, relire ce que j'avais fait… mais jamais assez de temps pour écrire vraiment. L'envie était là pourtant (après une petite période de spleen), mais pas aux bons moments, assouvie seulement succinctement sur des bouts de papier qui traînaient, parce que pas le temps d'allumer le PC, parce que trop de boulot, trop de fatigue, des sorties, un déménagement, un nouveau rythme de vie…

Bref, ça y est, j'avais enfin un week-end cool (et un jour férié libre) alors je n'avais qu'une envie, écrire enfin ce chapitre ! Bon, j'aurais bien aimé finir carrément cette fiction mais ce n'est pas encore pour demain. Pour ne pas changer mes mauvaises habitudes, mes prévisions étaient erronées, une (grande) partie prévue pour ce chapitre est donc décalée pour le prochain (et ainsi de suite, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va jamais finir XD). Quant à ce chapitre, j'étais plus que ravie d'avoir enfin pu le finir hier soir (ou ce matin de bonne heure selon…) mais je suis incapable de dire si je l'apprécie… j'ai tellement pataugé avec qu'il me ressortirait plus par les yeux qu'autre chose. C'est naze, j'aurais aimé vous proposer un texte qui me plaisait vraiment après tout ce temps mais je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas assez de recul. Je vais le relire pour essayer de corriger les fautes de frappe et autres les plus évidentes mais je vais faire ça vite, je n'en peux plus de le relire encore !

Enfin, un grand merci aux quelques lecteurs qui suivent cette fic (vous avez du courage !) et particulièrement à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (Redblesskid, colibri, Molly1, a21).

Molly1 : ravie que tu apprécies ma vision des choses et que ça te paraisse proche des persos, c'est le meilleur des encouragements, merci ! J'avoue, dès que j'ai commencé cette fic, j'ai eu peur de radoter et c'est de plus en plus le cas ! Avec le peu d'infos qu'on a (seulement « et je te l'ai répété cent fois : je suis trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux… »), difficile de ne pas tomber dans ce piège, surtout sur une période aussi longue ! Tonks a poireauté un an ! Comment a-t-elle fait ? Je vais essayer de me renouveler mais c'est dur XD.

a21 : merci beaucoup ! Comme dit à Molly ci-dessus, que vous trouviez ça proche de votre vision des persos est le meilleur des encouragements ! J'espère que ç va continuer à être le cas…

Ah ! et pour plus d'infos sur mon point de vue et un élément de ce chapitre, je vous mets en note de fin une RAR trèèès longue (et sans doute un peu décousue) que j'avais écrite sur un autre site, si ça vous intéresse.

Maintenant (il est grand temps), lecture !

_Précédemment_ : Remus a repoussé Tonks qui, se sentant coupable de la mort de Sirius en a perdu ses dons de Métamorphomage et hérité de cheveux gris. Lors de leur dernière entrevue, elle est partie à moitié en pleurs de la cuisine de Molly en disant à Remus qu'il ne fallait pas l'épargner, qu'elle comprendrait s'il ne voulait pas d'elle parce qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas ou parce qu'il ne lui pardonnait pas la mort de Sirius. Juste avant, il s'est « mis en colère » en lui disant de regarder en face d'elle qui elle avait, que c'était lui le problème. Réponse : « J'aime ce qui est en face de moi, je n'en aurai jamais honte, jamais peur et je te crois suffisamment intelligent pour le comprendre Remus, alors si tu ne réfléchis pas à ça, je saurai en tirer les conclusions ». Troublé, Remus a essayé de cogiter mais les préjugés d'une mère de famille peu aimable ont malheureusement tout fichu par terre…

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

Six jours.

Cela faisait six jours qu'elle était partie presque en pleurs du Terrier et qu'elle n'avait pas revu Remus depuis.

Simple hasard des circonstances ? Non. S'ils avaient voulu éclaircir les choses, ils auraient pu. Ils savaient le plus souvent par Molly ou par d'autres membres de l'Ordre où ils pouvaient se rencontrer… ou au contraire, comment s'éviter. Était-ce elle qui le fuyait ou lui ? Les deux peut-être ? Elle redoutait plus que tout qu'il la repousse à cause de son erreur, de sa faiblesse. Elle avait envie de le revoir au plus profond d'elle-même mais elle était tiraillée par les divers scénarios qui se jouaient dans son esprit. Quand, enfin, elle se décidait à aller le voir, l'espoir qu'il ait réfléchi et se soit rendu compte de son blocage l'emportant, l'angoisse qu'il la rejette une nouvelle fois prenait le dessus et la paralysait. Elle n'abandonnerait pas cependant, elle se l'interdisait. Le moment n'était juste pas venu, elle n'était pas encore prête…

Machinalement, elle roula entre ses doigts le morceau de papier qu'elle venait de recevoir discrètement de Kingsley. Elle observa cette petite boule de parchemin un instant, hésitante, tout en continuant à jouer avec, puis stoppa son geste et la déplia à nouveau, pour vérifier.

_21h. Tête du Sanglier. Chambre 13._

Cela faisait donc six jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés mais, ce soir, ils ne pourraient l'éviter. Dumbledore avait donné rendez-vous à l'Ordre du Phénix au complet afin qu'ils fassent le point. Ils ne pouvaient pas se défiler.

Tonks soupira.

Tiendrait-elle le coup ? Durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée, elle avait essayé peu à peu de reprendre le dessus. Elle paraissait à présent moins affectée, c'était un fait. Ses cernes avaient diminué et son teint n'était plus aussi maladif. Hier, elle avait même été fière d'elle lorsqu'elle avait fait le bilan de sa journée :

- chose rarissime, Scrimgeour l'avait félicitée pour un dossier sur lequel elle avait bossé d'arrache-pied – vouloir se concentrer sur autre chose que Remus avait au moins eu cela de positif cliché, mais véridique dans son cas

- elle n'avait pas trébuché une seule fois ni renversé un seul objet – sa tasse de café ne comptait pas, elle avait réussi à la dévier à temps vers l'évier, et tant pis si elle s'était ébouillanté la main, ses vêtements, eux, étaient intacts

- elle avait déjeuné avec Molly et ses encouragements, ses propos rassurants, avaient contribué à la rasséréner un peu – après tout, à coup d'auto persuasion, elle arrivait à croire que Remus n'était pas capable de la tenir pour responsable de la mort de Sirius… et ils s'entendaient bien… avant… donc si on oubliait le fait qu'ils s'évitaient, il y avait encore une chance que ça s'arrange

- et le clou de la journée, lorsqu'elle avait entendu son horoscope sur la RITM lui dire de ne pas hésiter, que c'était la période de tous les possibles, elle était même parvenue à changer la couleur de ses cheveux ! De gris, ils étaient passés à un marron terne…

Eh ! C'était déjà ça ! Inutile de viser la Lune, tout le monde savait bien que les horoscopes n'étaient que des foutaises… Et elle avait souri à cette pensée, contente malgré tout d'avoir eu envie de croire à ces idioties, parce qu'elle aimait cette légèreté, parce qu'elle s'était retrouvée l'espace d'un court instant et parce que même s'ils ne payaient pas de mine, ses cheveux n'étaient plus gris ! Oui, elle en avait même ri et elle en avait été ravie, parce qu'il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis une éternité… rire… Alors elle s'était félicitée comme il se devait avec tous les sachets de Chocogrenouille qu'elle avait sous la main et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, elle s'était endormie avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais cette rencontre inattendue remettait tout en cause. Était-elle vraiment prête à l'affronter de nouveau ? Se parleraient-ils au moins ou s'éviteraient-ils franchement ? Était-elle la seule, à l'heure actuelle, à redouter cette entrevue ? Prévoyait-il de l'aborder ? De lui dire comment il envisageait les choses ? Si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, elle saurait quelles conclusions en tirer, c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit, c'était donc à lui de faire le premier pas…

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa missive, y mit le feu à l'aide de sa baguette, soupira et se remit au travail. Elle verrait bien ce soir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tonks souriait, paraissait aussi enjouée que d'ordinaire, plaisantait avec Kingsley. Elle aurait même pu se prendre à son propre jeu et croire qu'elle préservait parfaitement les apparences si seulement l'œil scrutateur de Molly ne cessait de se poser sur elle comme pour lui dire « Ma pauvre chérie, je sais bien que ce n'est qu'une façade, que tu redoutes ce moment ».

Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, même si Molly n'avait pas été là, le fait qu'elle se triturait les mains – moites – depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la Tête du Sanglier lui aurait sans doute rappelé que, non, elle n'était pas sereine comme à son habitude. Et que, oui, bien sûr, elle n'avait qu'une hâte et qu'une frousse à la fois, c'était que cette fichue porte s'ouvre enfin sur Remus et tout ce qui s'ensuivrait.

Elle s'efforçait de ne pas fixer cette porte justement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y jeter des regards fréquents… à chaque mouvement effectué à proximité… et avec Hagrid qui ne cessait d'agiter ses mains larges comme des couvercles de poubelle dans son champ de vision, ça n'arrangeait pas les choses ! Elle allait finir par virer folle si ça continuait. Aussi, décida-t-elle de se tourner dos à l'entrée. Elle n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques secondes seulement après ce changement de position stratégique, ce qu'elle attendait tant se produisit.

Elle le comprit très vite au regard que lui lança Molly. Il venait d'arriver. Il était juste derrière elle, à quelques pas. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi finalement. Elle avait le temps de se façonner un masque souriant et joyeux, elle n'était pas soumise au choc de se retrouver face à lui, elle guettant son arrivée… Elle inspira discrètement un bon coup, le sentant avancer dans leur direction.

- Bonsoir, Kingsley, dit-il de sa voix calme et apaisée en lui serrant la main.

- Bonsoir, Remus. Content que tu aies pu venir, lui répondit le sorcier.

- Molly, poursuivit Lupin avec un sourire.

- Remus, lui sourit-elle en retour en l'embrassant. On commençait à se faire du soucis, tu n'es pas venu au Terrier depuis au moins six jours.

- Désolé, j'avais à faire de mon côté, mais j'accepterai volontiers ta prochaine invitation à déjeuner. Tonks, finit-il d'un hochement de tête, se tournant légèrement vers elle mais en détournant rapidement le regard.

_Tonks_.

Pourquoi ?

_Tonks_.

Elle resta figée sans réagir, sans pouvoir lui répondre. Ce qui aurait été inutile apparemment, il n'attendait pas de réponse, il était déjà passé au groupe suivant, les saluant chaleureusement, _eux_.

Jamais il ne l'avait appelée Tonks. Il n'y était pas parvenu. Remus avait pour habitude d'appeler ses amis par leur prénom, il trouvait les noms de famille beaucoup trop impersonnels, c'était ce qu'il avait fini par lui apprendre. Le nom de Black en était un bon exemple. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils s'étaient affublés de surnoms… Lunard, Patmol, Cornedrue, Queudver… Finis les préjugés – bons ou mauvais – qui pouvaient être liés à leur patronyme. Comme Sirius l'avait décrété, c'était à eux de se faire un nom, le leur… les Maraudeurs. À eux d'imposer leur prénom, qui ils étaient, d'en être fiers. Alors, quand on lui avait présenté « Nymphadora Tonks » et qu'elle avait répliqué :

_- C'est Tonks ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ? Quand vous me présentez à quelqu'un, dites simplement Tonks ! Nymphadora ce n'est pas un prénom, par la barbe de Merlin ! _

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer qu'il ne voyait rien à redire à ce prénom, qu'elle avait de la chance qu'il soit aussi original. Et cela sans moquerie aucune, en souriant avec gentillesse.

_- Je suis bien assez originale comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter ! avait-elle répondu en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Je m'appelle, Tonks ! _

_- Très bien, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, avait-il fini par abdiquer… en apparence._

Car jamais il ne l'avait appelée Tonks. Il appelait ses amis, les gens qu'il côtoyait, par leur prénom ou leur surnom, comme s'il s'en était édicté une règle, cela semblait tout naturel pour lui. Et elle n'avait jamais réussi à savoir s'il l'appelait Nymphadora involontairement ou non, si ce prénom s'était gravé dans son esprit, suivant sa règle inconsciemment, ou s'il avait écarté dès le départ l'option « Tonks ». Lors de leurs premières entrevues, il l'avait saluée par son prénom et devant le regard noir qu'elle lui avait lancé en retour, il s'était excusé penaud, un sourire quémandant l'indulgence, « navré… l'habitude… mais vous ne devriez pas avoir honte d'un si joli prénom ». Elle avait grogné pour la forme et, inexplicablement pour elle à l'époque, elle avait levé les yeux au ciel seulement après quelques jours, acceptant cette entorse à _son_ règlement à elle… à condition qu'ils se tutoient. Il avait haussé les sourcils – s'était-elle vendue trop facilement ? – mais l'avait remerciée en souriant chaleureusement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait fait céder : était-ce cette petite grimace d'excuse qu'il lui servait à chaque fois ? le fait qu'il emploie réellement le prénom de chacun de ses amis et qu'elle ne voulait pas être exclue de ce groupe ? que cela ne sonne pas du tout comme une insulte, une moquerie, ou même une taquinerie, mais comme une marque d'affection ? Bref, elle avait cédé, préférant le croire innocent, et ne s'en était jamais plaint, bien au contraire.

Alors, là, pourquoi revenait-il en arrière ?

_Tonks_.

Il ne l'avait pas dit méchamment, mais cela résonnait si froidement en elle. C'était comme s'il lui signifiait clairement que c'était fini. Elle ne faisait même plus partie de ses amis. Il la bannissait donc de ses proches, de sa vie. Quelle ironie ! Elle qui scandait à n'importe qui d'autre qu'elle préférait qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille, c'était de l'entendre de sa bouche qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Elle serra les dents et les poings tandis que Molly lui demandait pour la deuxième fois avec sollicitude :

- Tonks, chérie, ça va ?

- Oui, répondit l'intéressée d'une voix étrangement caverneuse avant de se reprendre. Oui, bien sûr, tout va bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, voyons, Molly ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire enjoué très convaincant.

Molly lui fit une moue compatissante à laquelle elle n'eut pas à répondre car, à la demande de Dumbledore, elles s'installèrent comme tout le monde autour de la table dressée pour l'occasion.

Quasiment tout le discours qui suivit lui échappa. Elle était dans une sorte de brouillard, c'était un bruit de fond, un bourdonnement incessant. Seules quelques bribes parvenaient clairement à ses oreilles, lui permettant d'acquiescer machinalement par moment.

Alors c'était tout ? Ça devait finir comme ça ? À chaque fois qu'ils se croiseraient, il lui ferait un hochement de tête formel en prononçant _Tonks_ et elle… qu'était-elle censée faire ? Répondre de la même manière : _Lupin_.

Non.

Non ! Jamais elle ne pourrait s'y résoudre. Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Il lui devait des explications, une réponse claire. Elle irait le tirer par la peau du cou à la fin de la réunion s'il le fallait mais elle n'en resterait pas là. N'avait-elle pas décrété qu'elle ferait le maximum, que ça en valait la peine ?

Lorsqu'elle entendit Dumbledore prononcer le prénom de Remus, elle sortit de ses pensées, releva brusquement son visage vers l'intéressé et sursauta. Ne venait-il pas justement de tourner la tête vers le vieux mage ? N'était-il pas en train de la regarder pendant qu'elle ruminait ? À moins que son esprit lui joue des tours…

Elle prêta enfin un peu attention à la conversation et son sang se figea. Dumbledore voulait le jeter en pâture aux loups-garous ! Bon, d'accord, en mission d'espionnage, mais c'était tout comme. Alors que Remus – le teint de plus en plus pâle et les mâchoires serrées – acceptait sans broncher les directives de l'_Ordre_, elle ne s'y résolut pas. Ça crevait les yeux qu'il ne le voulait pas ! Était-elle la seule à s'inquiéter pour lui ou quoi ?

- Attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que tous les yeux se tournaient vers elle. Si j'ai bien suivi, vous lui demandez de courir des risques… énormes, de risquer sa vie, sans même solliciter l'avis de l'Ordre ?

- Ça ne regarde que moi il me semble, répondit Remus d'un ton polaire sans lui adresser un regard.

- Ça concerne notre sécurité à tous, _Monsieur_ _Lupin_ ! rétorqua-t-elle piquée au vif. Tout le monde sait que tu as été professeur à Poudlard et donc que Dumbledore te fait confiance. Si jamais tu es pris…

- Nymphadora, je suis ravi que vous écoutiez cette conversation, _à présent_, s'empressa de s'interposer calmement Dumbledore avant que cela ne tourne en querelle personnelle. Mais je suis tout à fait conscient des risques qu'encourra Remus au cours de cette mission – lui aussi d'ailleurs je n'en doute pas – et il va de soi que je ne l'y forcerai pas. Je ne peux que vous rappeler à tous que la situation est de plus en plus critique et que…

Tonks n'écoutait déjà plus, s'efforçant de masquer du mieux qu'elle pouvait le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Avec ses pouvoirs amoindris, ce n'était pas gagné. Quelle idiote ! Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Se faire rembarrer de la sorte n'était vraiment pas ce dont elle avait besoin à l'instant. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, quitter cette pièce maudite. Mais le faire équivaudrait à s'affliger d'un peu plus de honte encore. Elle devait tenir, se reprendre, avoir cette fichue explication avec Remus et ensuite, seulement, elle pourrait prendre une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu en bas et rentrer chez elle pour oublier. Pfff, tout un programme ! se sourit-elle intérieurement avec dépit.

Alors, elle releva la tête et s'obstina à _le_ regarder. Il s'aperçut vite qu'elle le fixait mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle le comprit, néanmoins, à ses épaules plus rigides, à sa veine qui saillait au niveau de sa tempe. Elle l'observa attentivement, cet homme qu'elle aimait, et malgré le doute, la peur, la colère, qu'elle avait pu ressentir ce soir, à cause de lui, une chose la frappa plus que tout : il semblait si malheureux, si fatigué, derrière cet apparent contrôle de soi... Le chagrin qu'elle sentait émaner de Remus la submergea et elle se demanda si elle renvoyait la même image que lui. Alors que quelques secondes auparavant, elle aurait pris plaisir à s'imaginer le secouer pour qu'il réagisse, qu'il abatte enfin ses défenses, elle avait désormais plus que jamais envie de le prendre dans ses bras, aussi bien pour le rassurer lui que elle… Mais c'était impossible, jamais il n'accepterait, alors, à défaut, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, agrippant ses bras de ses deux mains dans un geste protecteur et détourna le regard pour le libérer de ce poids. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre la fin de la réunion pour agir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Remus ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un léger soupir. Nymphadora venait enfin de le lâcher des yeux. Que cherchait-elle à l'examiner ainsi ? Le faire se sentir coupable ? Il l'était déjà bien assez comme ça. Il détestait se montrer odieux envers elle, il se détestait de l'avoir évitée pendant une semaine alors qu'elle attendait des explications de sa part, il se haïssait de n'avoir pu contrôler son accès de colère lorsqu'elle n'avait voulu que le protéger… Molly avait raison, il devait mettre les choses au clair avec elle, pour qu'elle puisse enfin tourner la page. Il avait bêtement espéré – s'était lâchement persuadé – qu'en une semaine, elle aurait cherché à le faire. En arrivant, il avait d'ailleurs été soulagé de voir que ses cheveux avaient changé de couleur, c'était bon signe. Et puis, ses maigres espoirs s'étaient envolés en fumée à partir du moment où il l'avait appelée Tonks.

Pour un faux pas, c'était bien joué ! Félicitations, Remus, toi et tes bonnes idées ! Elle était devenue si pâle et si… absente, qu'il avait dû se faire violence pour se détourner d'elle et aller saluer gaiement les autres membres de l'Ordre. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Bien sûr, il avait envisagé qu'elle ne comprenne pas immédiatement ce changement d'appellation. Il s'était bien dit qu'elle risquait de tiquer, mais il s'était attendu à du répondant, à une remarque acerbe dont elle avait le secret dès qu'on la taquinait avec son prénom… pas à ce changement en quasi statue de glace. Évidemment, il s'était laissé bercer par ses illusions, s'était convaincu que c'était la meilleure solution… Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas pris en compte les sentiments de la jeune femme, les avait sous-estimés, méprisés… se rendant donc, lui, coupable et méprisable. Mais c'était tellement inimaginable pour lui qu'elle puisse ressentir de telles choses à son égard !

Et il en était même arrivé à la mettre encore plus dans l'embarras à cause de la première petite contrariété venue. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Dumbledore lui demande d'infiltrer les loups-garous. Qui d'autre aurait pu le faire mieux que lui, _leur semblable_ ? Il n'empêche que l'idée n'avait rien d'attrayant, même en y étant préparé, et quiconque aurait interféré à ce moment-là aurait eu droit au commentaire glacial qu'il avait lancé. Mais inévitablement, il avait fallu que ce soit elle. Particulièrement, elle, la personne qui prétendait tenir à lui plus que de raison.

Remus soupira et se passa une main sur la nuque, éreinté. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Il ne demandait rien d'autre qu'à aider la communauté et pouvoir finir sa vie tranquillement, un peu plus décemment qu'à l'heure actuelle, certes, mais rien de plus. Était-ce encore trop vouloir ? N'avait-il pas assez souffert ? Il devait, en plus, infliger de la peine aux autres ? Comment allait-il faire ?

Il releva son regard vers elle, la détailla du coin de l'œil. Elle se tenait les bras, dans une posture à la fois protectrice et résolue. Oui, déterminée, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il s'était déjà fourvoyé en voulant trop la couver, elle était plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle avait ses faiblesses, bien sûr, il ne devait plus négliger ses sentiments, mais ils étaient aussi sa force, elle se reprenait vite, savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était bien plus sûre d'elle qu'il ne le serait jamais de lui. Elle semblait déjà beaucoup moins choquée que tout à l'heure. Ses joues avaient repris des couleurs. La remarque mordante de Dumbledore n'y était sans doute pas étrangère d'ailleurs. Remarque qu'il n'avait pas appréciée en outre, puisqu'il était en grande partie responsable de l'inattention de la jeune femme, il ne jugeait pas utile de l'enfoncer davantage. Mais qui était-il pour répliquer face à cet homme ? Il lui devait tant, et Dumbledore était le sorcier qui les sauverait tous, lui seul avait une idée claire de ce qui se préparait. Même s'il ne leur communiquait pas toutes les informations dont il disposait, il agissait pour le bien de tous, c'était indiscutable, la voie la plus sage à suivre… Ainsi, même si cela lui coûtait, Remus devait suivre ses directives sans rechigner. Et pourtant, certains osaient lui faire face, donner leur avis, chercher à en savoir plus… _elle_ l'avait fait… pour lui, qui plus est.

Dumbledore se leva, mettant fin officiellement à la réunion. D'autres l'imitèrent, des groupes se formèrent pour discuter de ce qui avait été dit.

Remus vit arriver Arthur vers lui avec une certaine délivrance. S'il n'était pas venu lui faire la conversation, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à se lever. À l'instant même où Dumbledore avait refermé la porte, ses jambes s'étaient engourdies, sa salive était devenue plus difficile à avaler et il n'osait lever ses yeux de ses mains, jointes pour se donner une contenance. Était-il maladroit à ce point qu'envisager d'aller vers elle pour lui donner les explications qu'elle attendait le mettait dans un tel état ? Il se sentait coupable, certes, mais il avait l'intention de lui présenter des excuses pour commencer. Redoutait-il qu'elle n'accepte pas son point de vue, qu'elle rejette une fois de plus ses arguments tellement limpides pour lui ? Il était pourtant certain de son bon droit, il y avait bien réfléchi durant la semaine écoulée… En tous les cas, Arthur lui permit de repousser l'échéance, ce qu'il apprécia avec un enthousiasme un peu trop révélateur à son goût. Il craignait vraiment de mal s'y prendre et s'il ne se montrait pas sûr de lui, Nymphadora croirait encore qu'il y avait un espoir.

Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Comme il s'y était attendu, Molly était en train de parler avec elle. Dans peu de temps, cela signifiait qu'elles allaient se rapprocher, puis que la rouquine suggérerait à son mari qu'il était grand temps de rentrer pour ne pas inquiéter les enfants. Alors, ils se retrouveraient seuls, les autres membres ayant peu à peu quitté la pièce, et il devrait mettre les points sur les i. Il soupira. Il n'en avait décidément pas la moindre envie. Il risquait de la faire pleurer, comme la dernière fois, et son estomac se tordrait devant cette vision qu'il détestait. Il serra les poings à ce souvenir et tourna à nouveau la tête vers elles.

…

Elle n'était plus là ! Molly discutait à présent avec Hestia et il eut beau balayer des yeux toute la pièce avec frénésie, elle avait disparu. De façon très curieuse, un sentiment de vide le submergea. Ce n'était pas prévu comme cela, ils devaient s'expliquer, il avait… besoin… de lui parler. Après s'être excusé auprès d'Arthur, il se dirigea rapidement vers Molly. Il avait à peine ouvert la bouche qu'elle lui souffla « elle t'attend en bas, au bar ». Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête et sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées. Une fois dans le couloir, il se stoppa.

Pourquoi était-il si pressé tout à coup ? Il savait qu'elle l'attendait. À cette pensée, son appréhension ressurgit et les symptômes de stress qui l'avaient assailli à la sortie de Dumbledore le reprirent. Lui qui « reprochait » à Nymphadora d'être trop jeune, se retrouvait paralysé tel un adolescent ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il avait passé l'âge, il était ridicule. Il n'allait pas à un rencard, il allait avoir une conversation d'adulte à adulte. Il vérifia mentalement quel jour on était. La pleine Lune n'était pourtant pas si proche… Cependant, il ne s'était pas senti au mieux cette semaine, sans doute couvait-il un quelconque virus anodin qui le mettait dans cet état fébrile. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes de l'étage, s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche, s'ébroua et prit le temps de se sécher les mains soigneusement. Un dernier regard dans le miroir le convainquit qu'il n'avait pas trop mauvaise mine… comparé à d'autres fois. Il allait donc lui donner l'impression d'être sûr de lui, de ce qu'il allait lui dire… et c'était normal, puisqu'il l'était… non ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

De façon troublante, lorsqu'il la vit effectivement attablée au bar, il sentit un poids se lever de son estomac. Il savait pourtant qu'elle serait là, pour lui, Molly ne le lui aurait pas affirmé autrement. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu et ne fit même aucun geste pour lui signifier qu'elle avait senti sa présence au moment où il s'assit à côté d'elle, néanmoins, il savait qu'elle l'avait senti. Ses épaules s'étaient affaissées imperceptiblement, l'aura qu'elle dégageait s'était détendue. Elle l'attendait et elle était soulagée qu'il ne se soit pas défilé… à lui d'aller jusqu'au bout maintenant.

- _Lupin_, lança-t-elle, sans froideur aucune, simplement pour engager la conversation, comme à une connaissance qu'on a l'habitude de saluer de la sorte.

Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il n'en éprouva nul réconfort, bien au contraire. Un pincement au cœur, voilà ce qu'il récolta, et il comprit que – bien évidemment – c'était sa culpabilité qui revenait au galop.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Parce que je t'ai blessé, là ? lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant tout à coup dans les yeux.

- N…non, répondit-il, troublé. Ce n'était pas…

- À d'autres, Remus. Sois honnête avec toi-même, on en reparlera après.

Il soupira.

- Tu ne comptes pas me faciliter la tâche, hein ? C'est de bonne guerre je suppose…

- …

- Bien, alors… je tenais à m'excuser… je n'ai pas été le meilleur ami qui soit ni…

- Ami ? Tu me considères toujours comme une amie, alors ? Ça m'étonne… le coupa-t-elle d'une voix neutre, sans ressenti ni tristesse, derrière un masque bien forgé.

Il fut interloqué un instant avant de reprendre :

- Bien sûr… pourquoi en douterais-tu ?

- Je croyais que je n'étais plus que _Tonks_.

- Parce que tu le souhaites ! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Pardon ?

- Si j'ai choisi, apparemment de façon très maladroite, de t'appeler comme ça dorénavant, c'est pour mieux respecter tes choix. Tu désires être appelée Tonks, j'aurais dû me plier à cette volonté dès le début, parce que tu as le droit de choisir… et en tant qu'ami, je n'aurais pas dû te contrarier mais prendre en considération cette décision.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne le désire plus de ta part au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Je t'avais donné une sorte de dérogation, tu te souviens ? Tu la balances aux orties et notre amitié avec ? Je croyais que c'était une façon ironique de me rayer de ta vie…

- Comme si je cherchais à te faire du mal, N… soupira-t-il, las. Non, bien sûr que non. On peut bien évidemment rester amis, on fait partie de l'Ordre, on va être amenés à combattre ensemble, on a les mêmes connaissances…. et je souhaite rester ton ami si tu le veux toujours. Simplement, je n'aurais pas dû t'inciter à croire que je voulais plus, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Je ne peux pas être plus qu'un ami pour toi, N…Tonks, je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, on n'est pas faits pour être ensemble, je ne suis fait pour personne.

- C'est à cause de Bellatrix, alors ? s'entêta-t-elle d'une voix qui devenait un peu plus rauque. Parce que je t'avais prévenu, tes excuses bidons je n'en veux pas, Remus. Donc si tu n'as rien de neuf, c'est une façon de me dire que tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu l'arrêter, tu m'en veux parce qu'elle s'en est pris à Sirius alors que si j'avais été…

- Non ! Ny… Non ! Je t'interdis de penser ça, voyons, s'emporta-t-il légèrement. L'envisager même ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Sirius est mort. Quand je disais qu'il n'aurait jamais dû combattre Bellatrix, c'est parce qu'on n'aurait jamais dû le laisser sortir alors qu'il était énervé à cause de Rogue, alors qu'il était sur les nerfs d'être enfermé sans arrêt. Si on l'avait laissé un peu plus libre de ses actes, il n'aurait pas été si à cran, il aurait été moins emporté, moins téméraire peut-être. Et quand je dis « on », tu n'es pas en cause, c'est Dumbledore, c'est Rogue, c'est moi… Je n'ai rien fait alors que je savais qu'il détestait cette situation, je savais que ça le poussait à bout. Toi tu n'es en rien responsable. Tu t'es battue avec courage, tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver les enfants. Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir le cran de se battre pour leurs idéaux. Et tu es bien plus capable que beaucoup d'autres. Si j'avais été à ta place, rien ne prouve que je m'en serais mieux sorti que toi, que je m'en serais sorti tout court d'ailleurs…

Elle frissonna malgré elle à cette idée.

- Ne dis pas ça, Remus.

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Nous risquons tous notre vie et tu ne dois absolument pas te sentir coupable, et encore moins penser que d'autres t'estiment fautive, surtout pas moi.

Il la vit fermer les yeux et ressentit presque le même apaisement qu'elle alors qu'elle déglutissait cette boule d'inquiétude qui lui obstruait la gorge.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux même pas essayer ? Je ne cherche pas à te passer la corde au cou… dis-moi franchement ce qui ne te plaît pas chez moi… je veux juste savoir ça, après je me ferai une raison.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, je te l'ai déjà dit. Arrête de penser que le problème vient de toi, c'est… écoute, N… même si on envisageait une seconde de… nous sommes si différents… tu es si pleine de vie. Tu te lasserais… je n'ai rien à t'apporter, tu perdrais ton temps…

- Alors ton nouvel argument, c'est que tu es trop… _inintéressant_ ? s'étonna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Je ne pense pas que je t'aurais demandé de sortir avec moi si j'avais été du même avis ! Et je te demande de sortir avec moi, Remus. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable et si tu trouves que je me suis ennuyée à tes côtés dans tous les bons moments qu'on a pu passer ensemble, c'est qu'il y a un problème ! À moins que ce soit toi qui te sois ennuyé… mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

- Parce que ce n'était pas le cas, c'est…

- Je peux t'assurer que je ne vais pas me lasser de toi du jour au lendemain… tout comme je ne peux pas te garantir que nous serons encore ensemble dans dix ans. Tu l'as dit, on risque nos vies, on est en guerre, il faut vivre au jour le jour. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie d'essayer de construire quelque chose avec toi, Remus, que je ne me vois pas dans d'autres bras que les tiens pour le moment. Qu'est-ce que ça nous coûte, d'essayer ? Qui te dit que ça finira forcément mal ?

- L'autre jour, après notre rencontre au Terrier, je suis allé à Pré-au-Lard. Un enfant m'a posé une question… et tu sais quelle a été la réaction de sa mère ? Elle l'a écarté de moi immédiatement, du monstre que je suis, de la misère et de la menace que je représente.

- Eh bien cette mère était une imbécile !

- Mais ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres ! Tous les jours, quand je sors faire mes courses ou que je me promène, les gens changent de trottoir, détournent les yeux, se font des messes basses sur mes cernes, mes vêtements troués… même quand je suis du côté moldu ! Tiens, l'autre jour, une petite retraitée m'a pris pour un sans-abri et m'a donné des pièces en critiquant son gouvernement qui ne faisait rien pour les pauvres hommes comme moi. Tu imagines, ce qu'est ma vie, Nymphadora ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'essayer de la partager avec quelqu'un ?

- Mais si tu laissais cette personne entrer dans ta vie parce qu'elle l'a choisi, peut-être que tu la verrais d'un autre œil. Peut-être que tu ne verrais même plus ces idiots qui te méprisent, parce que tu ne serais plus seul. Les gens qui te connaissent savent ce que tu vaux, Remus ! Et tu vaux tellement plus qu'eux tous réunis et leurs préjugés. Ne t'arrête pas à ça, leur opinion n'a aucune importance. Tu te bats pour leur bonheur à tous et ils ne s'en aperçoivent pas ? Tant pis pour eux ! Toi au moins tu agis au lieu de critiquer. Tu ne te laisses pas abattre par tes difficultés, tu as le courage de les affronter. Tu es un homme bien et tu mérites une vie bien. Ne pense pas l'inverse parce que des incapables se croient supérieurs alors qu'ils n'ont qu'un pois chiche dans le crâne.

- Mais toi, tu mérites mieux que ça…

- Pour le moment, je n'ai pas vu mieux ailleurs alors si tu as sous la main quelqu'un de plus courageux que toi, de plus altruiste et attentionné, de plus intelligent et réfléchi, de plus énervant et attirant à la fois quand tu réfléchis trop justement… et avec au moins une paire de fesses aussi musclée que la tienne ! j'étudierai cette candidature, sinon…

En une fraction de seconde, il la vit se lever de son siège de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouva très proche de lui… trop proche… et, impuissant, les yeux écarquillés, il comprit qu'elle s'écartait déjà de ses lèvres qu'elle venait d'effleurer des siennes.

- … je t'attendrai.

* * *

Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Enfin, bonne, à vous de me dire…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes** :

- histoire que vous ne vous y habituiez pas trop, je préfère vous prévenir que le temps d'attente a sans aucun doute été raccourci grâce à mes petites vacances. Mais bon, mes prochaines vacances sont à Noël, ça reste moins long que la dernière fois ! Non, je blague, j'essaierai bien évidemment de me mettre à écrire la suite avant (surtout qu'à Noël, ce sont rarement des vacances…)

- vous l'aurez vite reconnu, les passages en italique et entre guillemets ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tirés de la version française du tome 6. Si vous êtes impatients, vous pouvez les zapper, ils sont là uniquement pour rafraîchir la mémoire et resituer le contexte.

- encore merci à ceux qui me lisent et particulièrement à ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris et/ou qui laissent des reviews (en principe j'ai répondu à tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler si ce n'est pas le cas). Il n'y a rien de mieux pour motiver à écrire plus vite !

_Précédemment_ :

« - Mais toi, tu mérites mieux que ça…

- Pour le moment, je n'ai pas vu mieux ailleurs alors si tu as sous la main quelqu'un de plus courageux que toi, de plus altruiste et attentionné, de plus intelligent et réfléchi, de plus énervant et attirant à la fois quand tu réfléchis trop justement… et avec au moins une paire de fesses aussi musclée que la tienne ! j'étudierai cette candidature, sinon…

En une fraction de seconde, il la vit se lever de son siège de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouva très proche de lui… trop proche… et, impuissant, les yeux écarquillés, il comprit qu'elle s'écartait déjà de ses lèvres qu'elle venait d'effleurer des siennes.

- … je t'attendrai. »

* * *

**Chapitre V**

_**Deux jours plus tard…**_

_« Un rai de lumière dorée tomba sur ses pieds et s'élargit jusqu'à éclairer tout son corps._

_- Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée. »_

Remus sortit de la cabine et épingla avec réticence le badge argenté qu'il venait de récupérer à l'intérieur. Il n'aimait pas devoir passer par l'entrée moldue mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Son stock de poudre de Cheminette, à l'instar de ses finances, était au plus bas et au prix où cela coûtait, il préférait l'économiser pour les trajets véritablement cruciaux. Le transplanage quant à lui était interdit dans l'enceinte du ministère depuis l'intrusion de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts et les entrées sorcières officielles étaient en cours de réaménagement afin de renforcer leur sécurité.

Il prit quelques secondes pour observer le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. L'atrium était animé des habituelles allées et venues incessantes des sorciers qui s'y rendaient pour travailler, régler des affaires ou se renseigner. Cependant, son âme était éteinte. Les restes de l'immense statue de la fraternité magique – qui donnait tant d'éclat d'ordinaire – avaient été enlevés, laissant le spectacle désolant d'un socle vide les gens arboraient des tenues moins colorées que les dernières fois où il y était venu les conversations se faisaient plus discrètes, les murmures et les coups d'œil furtifs plus nombreux. L'ambiance s'était alourdie, la menace d'une nouvelle attaque plus pesante que jamais à présent que Voldemort était officiellement de retour.

Avec un soupir de résignation, il se dirigea vers le poste de sécurité afin d'y présenter sa baguette magique. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas des grandes portes dorées lorsqu'un rire cristallin retentit, brisant la morosité ambiante des lieux. _Son_ rire. Celui qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis maintenant plusieurs jours et qui, il s'en rendit compte avec surprise, lui avait… manqué ? Quelque chose comme ça sans doute, car il sentit comme un poids se lever de son estomac et un léger sourire monter sur ses lèvres. Comme la plupart des personnes présentes, il se tourna machinalement pour repérer l'origine de ce son si joyeux. Si les autres têtes se retournaient déjà pour vaquer à leur occupation première, Remus, lui, amorça quelques pas dans sa direction sans réfléchir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait lui dire et il réalisa d'ailleurs avec embarras qu'il ne comptait même pas vraiment lui parler. À part la saluer, que pouvait-il faire ?

Pourrait-il jamais se sentir à nouveau à l'aise en sa présence, faire comme si de rien n'était et entamer une conversation ordinaire sans avoir l'impression de la froisser ? _Je t'attendrai_… _Ses_ paroles l'avaient hanté depuis l'instant où elle était sortie de la Tête de Sanglier… Il était resté immobile tel l'imbécile qu'il était, la laissant dire et _faire_ des choses qu'il redoutait. Il avait voulu aplanir la situation, cantonner leur relation à une simple amitié qui ne pouvait évoluer autrement et il avait… lamentablement échoué. Il n'aurait pas pu faire pire. Comment allait-il faire si à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il avait l'impression de faire un pas en avant et trois en arrière ? Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs mais il voulait encore moins la blesser.

Il était faible.

Faible… comme à l'époque où, trop content d'avoir des amis, il les avait laissé prendre des risques inconsidérés malgré la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Il devait changer. Il avait mûri. Il devait se comporter en adulte, lui dire qu'il était véritablement flatté qu'une jeune femme comme elle puisse s'intéresser à lui mais qu'il était sincèrement convaincu qu'avec un peu de patience, elle trouverait bien mieux que lui. Oui, son discours avait été flatteur. Ce soir-là, une fois ses esprits retrouvés, il avait beau lui en avoir voulu de s'entêter malgré les arguments qu'il lui avait exposés, avoir été en colère contre lui-même de n'avoir pas réagi, un tout autre sentiment avait pris le dessus contre son gré. Il avait dû s'avouer qu'il avait apprécié le plaidoyer de la jeune femme à son encontre. Oh, il n'en était pas fier, il avait essayé de repousser cette petite bulle légère qu'il avait sentie monter à l'intérieur de ses entrailles mais elle semblait coriace, elle était toujours là, ravivée à l'instant par ce rire qui résonnait en lui.

À mesure que ces pensées l'assaillaient, il prenait de plus en plus conscience qu'aller vers elle à cet instant était une mauvaise idée, mais il avait du mal à s'arrêter. Il ralentit cependant son allure jusqu'à se stopper lorsqu'il vit entièrement l'objet de ses réflexions. Elle riait toujours, plus discrètement, et se cramponnait au bras de l'individu qui l'accompagnait pour se retenir de se plier en deux. Apparemment, ce mystérieux compagnon ne manquait pas d'humour et il continuait de lui narrer avec entrain, les larmes aux yeux, une histoire si captivante qu'ils en oubliaient d'avancer et commençaient à bloquer le passage d'une cheminée. Remus ne s'aperçut pas que le sourire qui était né sur ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tôt s'affaissait, à peine sentit-il la bulle exploser dans son estomac, tandis qu'il s'appliquait à approuver mentalement cette scène. C'était très bien. Ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir rire à nouveau et c'était une très bonne chose que cela se fasse avec d'autres personnes que les membres de l'Ordre. Il était rassuré de voir qu'elle avait des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter, qui pouvaient lui changer les idées en la faisant rire ou… en l'invitant à sortir éventuellement. Oui, c'était très bien. Il était hors de question qu'il aille lui dire bonjour à présent, il ne voulait pas la déranger, sa rencontre ne ferait que lui gâcher ce moment… Et désormais, c'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui de se détourner et d'aller faire ce pour quoi il était venu ici, en restant dans l'ombre, tel le paria qu'il était.

Il fit demi-tour sans plus tarder et se présenta au sorcier-vigile posté à gauche des portes d'or.

- Bonjour, Remus Lupin, visiteur du service… des Êtres.

Le sorcier releva la tête de façon monotone et eut une petite grimace de répulsion en lisant le badge accroché à la robe de Remus.

- Euh… approchez-vous, dit-il avec une légère appréhension en pointant déjà son Capteur de Dissimulation de telle façon que Remus n'avait pas trop à s'approcher justement.

- Baguette magique, demanda-t-il finalement.

Après vérification des données, le sorcier la lui rendit en même temps qu'il conservait bien à l'abri le bordereau d'enregistrement.

- Merci, bonne journée, s'obstina à dire Remus en se forçant à sourire bien qu'il sût pertinemment que la politesse ne lui serait pas retournée.

Il allait franchir les portes mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard dans la foule. Son visage était beaucoup moins léger que tout à l'heure, plus crispé, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'espoir. Alors, Remus s'empressa de se détourner avant qu'elle ne puisse croiser son regard. C'était mieux pour elle qu'elle ne le voie pas. Mieux pour elle et pour lui.

Il avança dans le petit hall où s'alignaient une vingtaine d'ascenseurs et s'infiltra directement dans le premier qui s'ouvrit à sa droite. Il n'était pas d'humeur à attendre tout à coup, il voulait quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Un agent d'entretien et une sorcière du Magenmagot qui attendaient devant, surpris de cette intrusion assez impérieuse sous leur nez, allaient répliquer quand leur regard s'arrêta sur le visage dur et impassible de Remus. Alors, leurs yeux glissèrent sur son buste et ils se figèrent, n'ayant plus aucune envie de rentrer dans cet ascenseur dont les portes se refermèrent. Jusqu'au dernier moment, le visage des deux sorciers resta fixé avec un certain malaise sur le badge qu'arborait Remus, sur ces mots qui y étaient inscrits : _Remus Lupin, pointage mensuel au Registre des loups-garous._

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Niveau quatre, Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, sections des animaux, êtres et esprits, Bureau de liaison des gobelins, Agence de conseil contre les nuisibles. »

Remus sortit de la cabine d'un pas rapide. Plus vite il aurait signé ce fichu Registre, plus vite il serait dehors pour faire quelque chose d'utile, comme servir à l'Ordre. Il se dirigea vers le bureau dont il connaissait le chemin par cœur à force d'y venir : celui du Service des Animaux. Pas celui des Êtres comme il l'avait indiqué au sorcier-vigile, non, celui des _Animaux_. Être étiqueté loup-garou lui suffisait, inutile de rajouter un peu plus d'appréhension ou de pitié dans le regard des autres, inutile de s'affliger d'un peu plus de honte. Oh, il y était habitué, bien sûr, depuis le temps. D'ailleurs, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne se formalisait plus de cette aberration de double statut pour les loups-garous. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne savait trop pourquoi, cela l'avait irrité, il en avait eu marre.

Il arriva à hauteur des portes des deux sections. Elles étaient en fait l'une en face de l'autre, ouvertes toutes les deux. Avant qu'il n'atteigne celle qu'il savait être sa destination, il perçut des voix provenir de l'autre porte «… juste en face, Madame, section des Animaux. Ensuite, vous pourrez revenir ici ». Dans le même temps, une mère et son fils sortirent de ce bureau. Remus ne leur aurait probablement pas porté autant d'attention si la mère n'avait pas eu le teint aussi blême, les jambes aussi chancelantes. Le petit garçon, lui, ouvrait de grands yeux mais n'osait rien dire, ressentant l'angoisse de sa génitrice. Le cœur et les poings de Remus se serrèrent instinctivement, les souvenirs affluant dans son esprit tels des flashs. La même scène, plusieurs années auparavant, sa mère également blafarde, le tenant par le bras. Et dans un tourbillon de ténèbres, la douleur, le sang. Des sorts lancés près de lui. Des pleurs et des cris. Ses pleurs et… Une lumière blanche aveuglante, un lit moelleux mais toujours des pleurs autour de lui. Et puis, plus vivace que les autres réminiscences, ce soir où tout avait basculé, celui qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire…

_Ils étaient rentrés de Sainte-Mangouste, ses parents et lui. Sa mère l'avait bercé, lui disant de dormir, lui assurant que tout irait bien, que ce n'était rien. Elle lui avait déposé un baiser affectueux sur le front, comme tous les soirs, en lui soufflant « dors, mon bébé ». Tout allait bien, donc. Mais il s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tard, apeuré dans le noir. Il était descendu, sa peluche sous le bras, pour se réfugier dans les bras sécurisants de sa douce maman, à la recherche de réconfort. Sur le seuil du salon, il était resté figé, comme statufié, ses grands yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui. Sa mère avait le visage ravagé par les larmes. Dans les bras de son père qui avait un air grave, elle était parvenue à articuler :_

_- Pourquoi lui, John ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il s'en prenne à notre Remus ? Sa vie est fichue, plus jamais il n'aura d'amis, personne ne s'intéressera à lui, on le fuira, le traitera de monstre. Pourquoi ? avait-elle fini dans un sanglot déchirant._

_- Je sais, je…_

_- Mon Remus, avait-elle gémi sans laisser à son père le temps de la consoler. Mon doux et gentil petit Remus, lui qui était si sensible, si… transformé en une bête sanguinaire. C'est… c'est trop injuste…_

_- Je sais, ma chérie. Je regrette tellement, avait dit son père d'une voix caverneuse. Je… si j'avais su qu'il s'en prendrait de cette manière à Remus… je… j'aurais préféré mourir… mieux aurait peut-être fallu qu'il meure plutôt que ça, d'ailleurs…_

_Sa mère avait eu un petit hoquet de surprise parmi ses sanglots et avait dit :_

_- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… et peut-être que… si un remède est trouvé… au moins il… moi je l'aimerai… même si personne d'autre dans sa vie ne l'aimera, il m'aura moi…_

_Un sanglot encore plus fort l'avait empêchée de continuer. Il avait vu son père tenter de la consoler en lui caressant le dos et le petit garçon qu'il était avait fait demi-tour. Complètement hébété, vidé. Il était trop jeune pour avoir compris tout ce qui se passait, mais quelque chose en lui s'était brisé à ce moment-là. Tel un robot, il était remonté dans sa chambre, sans même se rendre compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. _

Remus secoua énergiquement la tête pour chasser ces images gravées sur ses rétines. Pour chasser ces sentiments de tristesse et de malaises profonds qui lui prenaient les tripes. C'était le passé. Les choses avaient évolué. Il devait oublier. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage et se dirigea vers la porte qui l'intéressait. Il attendit patiemment que la mère et l'enfant expliquent leur situation et signent le Registre maudit. En serrant les dents. En essayant de se focaliser sur autre chose. Les premières pensées qui lui vinrent sans le vouloir – sans doute était-ce parce qu'il venait de la croiser – furent pour Nymphadora. Pour son rire qui lui avait paru si familier, si agréable. Son estomac n'apprécia pas plus visiblement. Trop de remous, comme une vague… de culpabilité certainement. Mauvais choix. Il se força à fermer les yeux pour penser à autre chose. Il devait laisser _Tonks_ tranquille… Tranquille… _Tranquille, Remus, Dumbledore ne le saura jamais et on maîtrise la situation_… Les éclats de rire de James et Sirius retentirent en lui, comme un vibrato. Combien de fois lui avaient-ils dit ça avant de sortir pour la pleine Lune ? Combien de fois avait-il cédé, tellement soulagé que…

- Monsieur ? Monsieur Lupin !

- Euh, oui… pardon, veuillez m'excuser. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, s'expliqua-t-il en s'apercevant que la mère et le jeune loup-garou n'étaient plus là.

- C'est ce que j'ai vu, lui sourit gentiment la secrétaire du Service qui le connaissait bien à présent… enfin, _connaissait_…

- Comment allez-vous ce mois-ci ? Vous êtes bien pâle ? Ça va ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton compatissant.

- Oh oui, merci. De vieux souvenirs qui ressurgissent on dirait, fit-il avec une moue contrariée.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se confiait ainsi, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais cette jeune secrétaire avait toujours été aimable avec lui depuis qu'elle travaillait ici. Toujours souriante avec un mot gentil. Il ne voyait ni peur ni pitié dans ses yeux. Elle était juste une présence bienveillante. C'était tellement rare.

- Oui, je comprends, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire triste tandis qu'elle remplissait une case du Registre avant de lui présenter. Ce pauvre petit…

- Oui, c'est…

Il ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre mais elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, il avait plutôt la curieuse impression qu'elle voulait se confier à présent. Aussi, l'encouragea-t-il d'un regard.

- C'est l'œuvre de Greyback, une fois de plus, lui confia-t-elle dans un murmure.

Remus se tendit à l'énonciation de ce nom mais se maîtrisa pour lui demander :

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, continua-t-elle le plus bas possible en lui tendant une plume. Rien que pour ce mois, on en est à quatre victimes. J'ai peur que… enfin… vous voyez… Vous-Savez-Qui…

Remus hocha sombrement la tête et elle soupira.

- Espérons que quelqu'un l'arrête à temps.

- Oui, espérons, conclut-il d'un ton las en achevant sa signature d'un point.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? s'étonna-t-elle à nouveau de son air si morose. Vous savez qu'en cas de besoin, le Bureau d'assistance sociale en face peut vous dépanner, Monsieur Lupin.

- Oui, merci, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de remplir toute cette paperasse pour un quignon de pain, répondit-il d'un sourire désabusé.

- Ah ! Si seulement cette satanée Ombrage n'avait pas fait passer toutes ces lois, ça serait tellement plus simple pour vous, s'emporta son vis-à-vis en conservant un niveau sonore faible. Vous savez, nous sommes nombreux à penser qu'elle a été beaucoup trop loin.

- C'est certain, mais plus nombreux sont ceux qui l'approuvent malheureusement.

- Oh, Monsieur Lupin, n'en soyez pas si sûr, s'il vous plaît ! Peut-être que certaines personnes haut placées le sont, mais pour ma part, je suis persuadée que les choses peuvent changer, gardez espoir !

- D'accord, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire forcé pour la forme avant de la saluer mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser : _si seulement c'était vrai !_

Il n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien tous les regards des autres personnes sur lui. Pour une sorcière comme cette charmante employée, combien le méprisaient, se méfiaient de lui ?

Il remonta dans un ascenseur occupé par un sorcier et s'apprêta à en sortir quelques secondes plus tard quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint sa destination. Devant lui, Arthur Weasley tourna vivement le dos à son fils Percy qui s'éloignait déjà à grandes enjambées. Le visage d'Arthur était constellé de taches rouges mais son regard noir s'adoucit cependant lorsqu'il réalisa que Remus se tenait devant lui. Ils se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête, tous deux un peu embarrassés. La présence de l'autre sorcier réduisait une discussion potentielle mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en étaient dérangés pour le moment, chacun dans ses pensées. En effet, de nouvelles images refluaient dans l'esprit de Remus…

_Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait surpris sa mère en pleurs. Depuis, il n'avait pas osé lui dire, il avait trop peur que cela la rende encore plus triste par sa faute. Le choc subi l'avait fait se réfugier derrière un mutisme calculé. Il se montrait toujours très doux et câlin, comme il l'avait toujours été, mais il ne répondait plus que par des hochements de tête ou des sourires. Il avait peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose de mal. Il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi il se transformerait en un monstre méchant alors il s'était dit qu'en étant sage et qu'en faisant le moins de bruit possible, peut-être que ça n'arriverait pas, et que sa maman serait heureuse à nouveau. Parce qu'il voyait bien qu'elle ne le regardait plus comme avant. Elle semblait toujours soucieuse, les larmes au bord des yeux. Et bien sûr, il était trop jeune pour s'apercevoir que son mutisme ne faisait que l'alarmer davantage, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une conséquence de l'accident – comme elle préférait l'appeler –, inquiète que cette perte de parole lui soit d'autant plus préjudiciable dans ses relations avec les autres. _

_Remus avait compris bien plus tard que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient rendu visite à sa tante cette semaine-là. Sa mère savait que Remus adorait jouer avec les enfants de sa sœur. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était permis une petite folie – la famille ne roulait pas sur l'or – en lui achetant une belle petite cape neuve. Il l'avait remerciée au-delà de ses espérances en la serrant fort dans ses petits bras et en lui soufflant un tout petit « merci, maman ». Pour l'enfant qu'il était, c'était la preuve qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Si sa maman lui achetait un joli vêtement, c'est qu'elle l'aimait toujours, c'est que ça marchait, il devait continuer à être sage et à ne rien dire._

_La petite famille s'était ainsi retrouvée devant le perron d'une maison qui correspondait pour Remus à la joie et au rire. Fier dans sa nouvelle cape, il souriait tel un ange. Bien vite cependant, ce sourire s'était fané. Sa tante n'était pas comme d'habitude, au lieu de s'extasier de voir à quel point il avait encore grandi et de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue, elle avait entrebâillé la porte pour dire :_

_- Ah, c'est vous… avec Remus ? Je… je suis désolée mais… _

_Elle avait jeté des regards anxieux derrière elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. _

_- Aurélia, que se passe-t-il ? avait demandé sa maman avec appréhension, le sourire communicatif de Remus s'effaçant de son visage._

_- Rien… rien. C'est juste… Les enfants aiment bien Remus et… tu sais… ils vont jouer ensemble, chahuter… et…_

_- Ce n'est pas contagieux, avait répliqué son père d'un ton glacial._

_- Je… non, il paraît, mais… par les temps qui courent… tu comprends ? s'était-elle tournée vers sa sœur d'un regard implorant._

_- Oui, malheureusement, j'ai bien peur de comprendre, avait-elle affirmé alors que toute couleur quittait son visage. Si même sa propre tante lui tour…_

_- Remus ! C'est Remus ! étaient alors intervenues les petites voix ravies de ses cousins derrière la porte. _

_Mais Aurélia avait refermé le battant d'un geste vif pour ne laisser qu'un faible interstice, réduisant davantage encore le sourire de Remus qui s'était éclairé à nouveau l'espace d'une seconde. _

_- Non, mes chéris, avaient-ils entendu de l'autre côté. Ce n'est plus Remus, il a changé. Il est venu nous dire qu'on ne pourra plus le voir. _

_Elle s'était tournée vers eux, leur avait lancé un dernier regard navré avant de refermer totalement la porte sur les « Pourquoi ? » de ses enfants._

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma elle aussi ce qui fit sursauter Remus. L'autre sorcier venait de sortir et Arthur le regardait d'un air soucieux :

- Ça va, Remus ? Tu sembles… tendu.

- Ce n'est rien, lui assura Remus avec un pâle sourire – si ça continuait, il allait tellement se forcer à sourire aujourd'hui qu'il en aurait mal aux mâchoires.

- Tu… tu as parlé à Tonks ? lui demanda-t-il en toussotant, gêné de l'emmener sur ce terrain mais se proposant ainsi d'être son confident, s'il en avait besoin.

_Merci Molly, soupira intérieurement le lycanthrope. _

- Non, je… je l'ai aperçue tout à l'heure mais elle était en charmante compagnie donc je n'ai pas voulu déranger… et puis j'avais à faire.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à être si maladroit ? Et _charmante compagnie_ ? Jamais il n'avait prémédité ces mots. Il était encore secoué par ces souvenirs mais ce n'était pas une raison.

- Oh ? Je… tu sais de qui il s'agissait ? l'interrogea Arthur en se raclant la gorge, surpris.

- Non… mais un Auror je crois, à en juger par sa robe. Grand, brun, la peau un peu mate… _drôle_… visiblement, ajouta-t-il pour compenser le ton bizarre qu'il avait employé pour le mot précédent.

- Ah ! fit Arthur (_soulagé_ ? s'étonna Remus). Ça doit être MacLachlan ! Un nouvel élément. Il s'est marié avec une Anglaise récemment et a été muté ici.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit Remus, incapable de se retenir avant de se rattraper. Enfin, je veux dire… une mutation par les temps qui courent, c'est plutôt risqué.

- Oui mais il sait dans quoi il s'engage et il a été sous surveillance pendant deux mois avant que ce transfert soit approuvé. Et euh… je pense que c'est lui parce que… ce n'est pas vraiment un comique mais son histoire a déjà fait le tour des bureaux ce matin. Il raconte dans quel état ils ont retrouvé Ombrage chez les Centaures. Tout le monde est ravi d'apprendre à quel point elle s'est ridiculisée. Personne ne l'apprécie, ici, mis à part quelques lèche-bottes comme… _Percy_, s'assombrit-il.

Remus lui pressa l'épaule dans un geste de soutien et lui dit mécaniquement :

- Il reviendra à la raison.

- Je l'espère, pour Molly, admit Arthur en fermant les yeux.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et les deux hommes se saluèrent avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

L'estomac de Remus s'était remis à gigoter avec affolement. Pourquoi tous ces souvenirs remontaient-ils ainsi à la surface ? Ça lui donnait la migraine et mal au cœur. Et puis, il se sentait… ridicule. Il s'était presque montré… froid ? amer ? dans sa façon de parler de cet Auror qu'il ne connaissait pas. Simplement parce qu'il avait fait rire Nymphadora et alors qu'il était tout à fait conscient que c'était une bonne chose pour elle. Alors quoi, il allait réagir aussi bêtement à chaque fois qu'elle parlerait à un autre homme, maintenant ? Non. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi… ou plutôt… il ne voulait absolument pas le savoir. Il était pitoyable, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il savait que c'était mieux pour elle de rester éloignée de lui mais à présent qu'elle lui avait mis ces idées en tête, ce fol espoir le poussait à agir de façon aussi stupide, aussi… immature… sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. Il ne devait pas laisser ces sentiments enfouis prendre le dessus… ce besoin d'affection, cette envie d'être apprécié… ça ne le menait nulle part... ou jusqu'ici, plutôt à sa perte. Il devait être rationnel, raisonnable. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la rendre heureuse de toute façon alors inutile de chercher plus loin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Environ une semaine plus tard, au Terrier…**_

- Aucune nouvelle depuis la dernière fois ?

- Non, aucune, soupira Nympahora. À croire qu'il a recommencé à me fuir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça l'a fait réfléchir, tenta de la consoler Molly, j'en suis sûre, il viendra vers toi… Il doit juste combattre ses propres démons avant de pouvoir avancer…

- Mais pourquoi refuse-t-il mon aide ? ou celle de n'importe qui ?

- Parfois, les hommes sont plus têtus qu'un hippogriffe… souvent à tort mais, quelquefois, ils ont besoin de trouver les réponses par eux-mêmes, c'est le seul moyen pour eux d'en sortir grandis. Combattre ses peurs, les surmonter. Et Merlin sait que les démons de Remus doivent être coriaces. Tu dois être patiente.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste… si difficile de…

Quelqu'un frappa trois fois à la porte arrière de la maison. Molly s'excusa d'un regard et se leva pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Tonks se pencha en avant afin d'avoir la porte dans son champ de vision. Dumbledore et Harry. _Chouette_ ! pensa-t-elle avec dépit. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à discuter avec eux, surtout avec Dumbledore depuis la réunion de l'autre jour. Celui-ci justement venait de croiser son regard et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il prononça :

_« - Tiens, bonjour Nymphadora !_

_**[…] POV Harry […]**_

_Une jeune sorcière au teint pâle, le visage en forme de cœur et les cheveux d'un châtain clair, couleur souris, était assise à la table, tenant fermement une grande tasse entre ses mains […]. Harry trouva qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée, malade même, et que son sourire avait quelque chose de forcé. Son apparence était sans nul doute beaucoup moins haute en couleur qu'à l'ordinaire, sans l'habituelle teinte rose chewing-gum de ses cheveux._

_- Je ferai bien d'y aller, lança-t-elle précipitamment en se levant et en jetant sa cape sur ses épaules. Merci pour le thé et le soutien moral._

_- Il ne faut pas partir à cause de moi, dit aimablement Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas rester, j'ai des choses importantes à voir avec Rufus Scrimgeour._

_- Non, non, je dois y aller, assura Tonks en évitant le regard de Dumbledore. Bonne nuit…_

_- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dîner pendant le week-end ? Remus et Fol Œil seront là…_

_- Non, vraiment, Molly… Merci quand même… Au revoir tout le monde. […] »_

Une fois dehors elle respira une bonne goulée d'air frais. Molly avait beau vouloir l'aider en les invitant à déjeuner, elle ne voulait pas imposer sa présence à Remus. Elle estimait que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas à présent. Elle, elle avait juste à prendre son mal en patience, à être forte et à l'attendre, comme elle le lui avait promis. Elle pouvait le faire… mais, se dit-elle dans une vaine tentative d'humour pour se donner du courage, elle ne répondrait pas de ses actes si à leur prochaine rencontre, Remus lui présentait un soupirant plutôt que de céder à ses avances.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Petite parenthèse canonique pour ceux que ça intéresse…**_

Pendant ce temps, trois adolescents essayaient de comprendre son triste état – avec un peu de retard mais c'est ça d'écouter aux portes (disons qu'Hermione a entendu Molly expliquer la situation à Arthur) :

_« - Tonks et Sirius se connaissaient à peine ! s'exclama Ron. Sirius a passé la moitié de sa vie à Azkaban, et avant leurs familles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées…_

_- Ce n'est pas la question, répliqua Hermione. Elle pense qu'elle est responsable de sa mort !_

_- Et comment en arrive-t-elle à penser ça ? demanda Harry malgré lui._

_- Eh bien, elle se battait contre Bellatrix Lestrange, tu te souviens ? Et elle pense que si elle avait réussi à la vaincre, Bellatrix n'aurait pas pu tuer Sirius._

_- C'est idiot, dit Ron._

_- C'est la culpabilité du survivant, déclara Hermione. Je sais que Lupin a essayé de la raisonner mais elle est toujours déprimée. En fait, elle a des ennuis avec son Métamorphosisme._

_- Son quoi ?_

_- Elle n'arrive plus à changer d'apparence comme avant, expliqua Hermione. Je pense que ses pouvoirs ont peut-être été affectés par le choc. »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Environ 15 jours plus tard…**_

Attablé avec la quasi-totalité des Weasley au Terrier, Remus soupira intérieurement. C'était l'anniversaire de Harry et lui, « _la mine sinistre, le visage émacié, ses cheveux bruns largement sillonnés de gris, ses vêtements plus miteux et rapiécés que jamais _», n'avait rien d'autre à apporter que de mauvaise nouvelles. Il voyait bien que Molly n'en était pas ravie mais il redoutait également que les regards lourds de sens qu'elle lui lançait aient une autre cause. Aussi, ne put-il échapper à un petit interrogatoire en règle lorsqu'il prit congé et qu'elle insista pour le raccompagner.

- Remus, tu te sens bien ces temps-ci ? Tu n'avais vraiment pas bonne mine ce soir, dit-elle avec douceur.

- Ça va aussi bien que possible quand une guerre est en marche et que des gens commencent à disparaître ou à êtres tués, Molly, soupira-t-il, las. Mais merci de t'inquiéter.

- Hmpf, soupira Molly peu satisfaite de cette réponse. Il est certain que nous allons traverser des temps difficiles, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est une raison supplémentaire pour se rapprocher des gens qu'on aime. Si jamais tu as besoin de te confier ou… juste d'être entouré d'amis, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… oui, merci.

- Remus, je ne dis pas ça pour recevoir des remerciements, je le pense réellement, et le meilleur moyen pour toi de montrer que tu acceptes notre amitié est de ne pas te renfermer sur toi-même. Je ne veux pas te forcer à nous faire des confidences, bien sûr, mais je sais à quel point dire ce que l'on a sur le cœur est une délivrance. Alors sache que cette porte te sera toujours ouverte pour ça, ajouta-t-elle en lui serrant le bras d'un geste affectueux.

- Je…

Il ne savait trop quoi faire. Il se rendait bien compte qu'elle faisait ça pour son bien, qu'elle était sincère. Et il savait qu'elle avait à cœur les intérêts de Nymphadora également. Car il était certain que le sujet latent de cette conversation était celui-ci. Mais il était fatigué. Depuis sa visite au ministère, son passé ne cessait de ressurgir aux moments où il s'y attendait le moins, le réveillant bien souvent en sursaut. C'était comme si les prémices de la tempête qui se préparait dans le monde magique se levaient dans le même temps en lui. Comme s'il devait combattre à la fois ses ennemis du passé et ceux du présent. Cela l'épuisait. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse d'une sorte d'avertissement ? Son corps et son esprit essayaient-ils de lui transmettre un message ? S'il arrivait à apaiser ses vieux démons, sans doute serait-il plus serein pour affronter l'avenir. Les enfouir n'avait visiblement pas suffi. Mais cela lui avait déjà demandé tellement de temps, tellement d'énergie… aurait-il suffisamment de force pour leur faire face ? En attendant, tous ces souvenirs et ces pensées mêlés lui donnaient l'impression d'être sur le point d'imploser. Peut-être qu'en en parlant à quelqu'un…

Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à partir mais qu'il hésitait à en dire davantage, Molly l'encouragea :

- Tu as vu Tonks depuis la réunion à la Tête de Sanglier, Remus ?

- N…non, avoua-t-il.

- Peut-être que vous retrouver tous les deux autour d'une tasse de thé, pour discuter en toute quiétude, vous ferait du bien. Elle n'a pas meilleure mine que toi, tu sais.

- … et pour se dire quoi ? Je ne suis pas… je n'ai pas réussi à la convaincre la dernière fois. J'ai essayé pourtant de mettre les choses au clair après que tu m'en aies parlé mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.

- Tu as au moins réussi à lui ôter de l'esprit l'idée qu'elle puisse être responsable de la mort de Sirius. C'est une bonne chose, Remus.

- Si peu… c'était tellement évident.

- Ce qui semble évident à certains ne l'est pas toujours aux yeux des autres… ou devrais-je dire, dans leur cœur, lui fit-elle remarquer, perspicace.

- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, Molly, se braqua Remus par instinct défensif. Je ne suis pas… je n'ai rien du prince Charmant. Elle mérite tellement mieux !

- Te sous-estimer ne servira ni l'un ni l'autre. Écoute, Remus, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes aff…

- Non, justement ! Ce sont mes affaires et je sais encore mieux que quiconque ce que signifie être à ma place, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton un peu brusque avant de se reprendre. Merci pour le repas, Molly, vraiment, et pour la tentative de… merci, mais je dois y aller.

Et il fit quelques pas jusqu'au point où il put transplaner.

* * *

Pffiou, pffiou, pffiou. C'est pas très gai tout ça ! Et j'ai peur que le prochain ne soit pas mieux (bien que je trouve un passage assez cocasse). Les souvenirs de Remus me sont venus comme ça, un midi. Peut-être est-ce parce que quelqu'un m'avait dit que Remus ne l'énervait pas encore… et qu'inconsciemment j'avais envie que ça continue. Je me dis que, malgré sa réaction envers la grossesse de Tonks qui nous a tous hérissé les poils dans le tome 7, il faut qu'on essaye de se mettre à sa place. C'est un blocage dont les causes ne sont pas anodines. Bon, avec tout ça, je ne suis pas encore sortie de l'auberge ! Enfin, si jusqu'à présent j'ai presque détaillé tout un mois, il devrait y avoir de plus longues ellipses par la suite (pour Jo c'était facile, elle a presque fait une ellipse d'un an !). Bref, y'a un endroit où j'ai prévu un peu plus d'espoir en principe avant la fin mais dans quel chapitre ? Affaire à suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes** :

- J'avais parlé de Noël comme délai, je ne m'étais malheureusement pas trompée XD Bon, du coup, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour pouvoir vous déposer ce chapitre au pied du sapin et je suis ravie que ce soit le cas. Ça mériterait sans doute une relecture un peu plus approfondie mais mes vacances sont courtes et avec les fêtes… je joue la sécurité en vous postant ça aujourd'hui !

- Une fois encore, les passages en italique et entre guillemets ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tirés de la version française du tome 6. Je souligne « et entre guillemets » cette fois comme ça a pu porter à confusion. Ceux qui ne sont qu'en italique sont sortis de mon imagination, ce sont en général des flash-back, des pensées…

- un énorme merci à tous ceux qui continuent (ou commencent) à me lire, avec assiduité en plus, et à me donner leur avis (Atchoum16, Oceanna, dedee-06 et colibri) ! Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que ces missing moments ne vous paraissent pas dénués d'intérêt et ça motive donc beaucoup (non parce que sinon, suffit que je me déroule ces histoires dans ma petite tête après tout ).

Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

_Précédemment_ : Les souvenirs de Remus sont remontés à la surface, le chamboulant intérieurement. Il s'interroge sur les raisons d'un tel afflux, lui qui est déjà préoccupé par la guerre et par Nymphadora. Il a peur que cette dernière n'ait éveillé un espoir interdit en lui, celui qui a toujours été sa faiblesse : vouloir être apprécié. De son côté, cette dernière se résigne à patienter.

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

_**Un peu moins d'un mois plus tard, entre mi et fin août…**_

Remus appréhendait de pousser cette porte face à lui. Non pas que la mission que lui avait confiée Dumbledore était dangereuse… si tant est que l'on puisse appeler cela une mission, d'ailleurs. Non, s'il l'appréhendait, c'était parce qu'une certaine Auror était en principe derrière cette porte. Pas toute seule, heureusement. Mais là quand même.

Cela faisait presque six semaines qu'il l'avait aperçue au Ministère.

Six semaines qu'ils s'étaient parlé à la Tête de Sanglier.

Six semaines qu'il n'arrivait pas à la chasser de son esprit, de même que tous ces souvenirs qui le submergeaient, le torturaient, le faisaient se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur en plein milieu de la nuit.

Six semaines qu'il était exténué, donc.

Oh, il avait bien pensé à aller la voir. Plusieurs fois même. Quand, n'en pouvant plus, il s'était dit que cela résoudrait peut-être le problème. Mais il avait fait marche arrière, comme d'habitude, se camouflant derrière des obstacles qui n'en étaient pas vraiment : _à quoi bon ? quoi lui dire ?_ Il s'était souvent demandé comment il avait atterri à Gryffondor. Il se trouvait si souvent lâche.

Aussi était-il anxieux, mais également soulagé d'une certaine manière, devant cette porte. Dumbledore lui offrait une fois de plus une occasion qu'il n'osait pas saisir lui-même. Là, il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Et si cela lui contractait l'estomac et rendait ses mains moites, il ne voulait surtout pas essayer d'en analyser le pourquoi.

Un éclat de voix lui parvint à travers la porte et sa main se porta automatiquement sur la poignée, prête à rejoindre la propriétaire de ce son. Il s'arrêta néanmoins à temps afin d'inspirer profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur. _Idiot_. Il détestait les impulsions de son corps, quelles qu'elles soient. Ne pas se maîtriser était pour lui une faiblesse impardonnable. Il se devait de se contrôler, d'avoir un comportement exemplaire, le parfait _être humain_… Il soupira puis actionna la poignée sans plus de cérémonie.

La première chose qu'il vit fut ses deux grands yeux noirs s'illuminer et s'ancrer dans les siens alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la salle de classe où ils avaient rendez-vous. Elle les baissa bien vite cependant et sourit légèrement au parquet. Avait-elle décelé sur son propre visage quelque chose qui lui avait échappé ? Était-elle tout simplement heureuse de le revoir ? Et, plus perturbant, était-il réellement en train de sentir ses joues se réchauffer à tergiverser comme un benêt ? Il referma la porte et salua les trois sorciers présents dans la pièce avant de s'excuser :

- Bonjour, Remus Lupin. Désolé pour le retard.

- N'en faites rien, nous étions en avance. Roy Fiertalon, se présenta également le plus jeune des deux hommes d'un hochement de tête amical.

- John Dawlish, continua le deuxième dont l'air patibulaire n'incitait pas aux confidences.

- Nymphadora, lui sourit-elle de façon entendue.

- Salut, Tonks.

Il avait voulu utiliser un ton cordial mais il n'avait pu retenir un brin d'amusement qui contrastait avec l'emploi du nom de famille – _à quoi bon de toute façon, ce combat-là était perdu d'avance, dans toutes ses pensées il l'appelait Nymphadora_…

- Vous vous connaissez ? fit mine de s'étonner Dawlish, suspicieux.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, John, répliqua le dénommé Fiertalon en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu étais un des premiers sur les lieux après l'attaque du Ministère il y a deux mois, tu dois donc te souvenir des membres de l'escouade de Dumbledore, escouade qui nous a bien coiffés au poteau d'ailleurs.

- Je voulais dire qu'ils…

- Mais oui, mais oui. De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que ton cerveau a des ratés depuis que le vieux mage ne t'a pas loupé quand tu as essayé de l'arrêter cette année…

L'autre grogna en lui lançant un regard assassin tandis que Tonks se retenait de sourire pour déclarer :

- Nous sommes au complet, Remus. Savage n'a pas pu venir, il était encore en mission.

- Alors, Lupin, prêt à nous servir de guide ? enchaîna Fiertalon.

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Ainsi commença la tâche qu'avait confiée Dumbledore à Remus : faire visiter Poudlard – en particulier ses avantages et ses failles : ses passages secrets – aux Aurors affectés à la surveillance des lieux pour l'année scolaire à venir. Il avait bien entendu accepté qui mieux qu'un Maraudeur pour effectuer cette mission et que valaient quelques secrets de collégiens contre la sécurité de centaines d'élèves ?

Remus se surprit bien vite à apprécier l'ambiance potache qui régnait dans le trio d'élite. Fiertalon et Tonks ne cessaient de se lancer des piques – ou d'en lancer à Dawlish dont l'humour lourd n'aidait pas – et ils le prenaient à parti, lui, pour qu'il ne se sente pas exclu. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il se sentit plus léger et se mit même à rire. Il avait oublié ce que c'était. Plaisanter entre amis ou collègues, sans prise de tête, juste profiter de l'instant présent. Il croisa plusieurs fois le regard de Nymphadora – que ce soit celui faussement courroucé quand il approuvait Fiertalon ou au contraire celui complice quand il la soutenait elle – mais, étonnamment, ce ne fut pas problématique. Il avait l'impression que c'était comme avant, lorsqu'il leur arrivait de plaisanter chez Sirius. Il n'avait pas peur de la blesser, de ne pas répondre à ses attentes, d'agir différemment… ou, en tout cas, cette peur n'avait pas duré devant le comportement de la jeune femme qui semblait ne rien attendre de lui. Il en était soulagé. Ils pouvaient donc encore s'entendre comme autrefois sans être sur la défensive, sans redouter un faux pas ou une parole dont l'interprétation prêterait à confusion.

Cette parenthèse joyeuse cessa cependant bien trop vite aux yeux de Remus. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'assombrir à l'approche du dernier passage secret… _son_ passage secret. Ils sortirent donc dans le parc dans une atmosphère un peu plus pesante. L'heure du déjeuner approchait mais les nuages s'étaient levés, menaçants, obscurcissant le ciel.

Tonks suivait Remus de près et l'observait à la dérobée, sachant pertinemment ce que représentait pour lui la prochaine et dernière étape de leur petit tour du propriétaire. Elle n'était donc pas étonnée de voir cette veine si caractéristique ressurgir pour lui barrer la tempe. Mais à trop se concentrer sur son vis-à-vis, elle ne manqua pas non plus de se prendre les pieds dans une racine. Elle allait pousser un juron dans sa chute lorsque deux mains solides la retinrent, lui évitant de s'étaler de tout son long :

- Comme au bon vieux temps, lui souffla-t-il d'un murmure audible d'eux seuls alors que leurs regards s'accrochaient malgré lui – _quel idiot, il n'avait pas cherché à établir une telle proximité… c'était juste… sorti tout seul, ça lui semblait si naturel_…

- Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu as pu devenir Auror, Tonks ! se marra Dawlish. Tu es si maladroite.

Remus détourna les yeux tout en la remettant sur pieds pendant que Fiertalon répliquait :

- Elle est peut-être maladroite mais si on considère qu'elle te bat à plates coutures à chaque examen d'évaluation, tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt ta carrière qu'il faudrait remettre en question, John ?

- Merci, Fiertalon, mais inutile de prendre ma défense. Tout le monde sait qu'après avoir obtenu d'excellents résultats à ses ASPIC, Dawlish s'est laissé aller et meure désormais d'envie de passer à la postérité en étant l'Auror qui aura gagné le plus de titres embarrassants. Il est juste jaloux de ne pas avoir celui de la plus belle gamelle, je suis indétrônable.

- Et indécrottable, grommela Dawlish.

- Nous y sommes, leur apprit Remus.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers l'arbre majestueux.

- Un Saule Cogneur ? s'étonna Dawlish. Il n'était pas là lorsque j'ai étudié ici.

- C'est encore un coup de ton cerveau ramolli ? le taquina Fiertalon.

- Non, c'est la vérité, leur signifia Remus. Il a été planté en 1971.

Il avait gardé les yeux fixés sur cet arbre tout en disant cela, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Le poids du regard des autres, à présent tourné vers lui, le rappela néanmoins à la réalité. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde pour se reprendre et continua :

- Nous allons passer en dessous.

Les deux hommes du Ministère haussèrent des sourcils perplexes alors que Tonks lançait un sortilège d'attraction vers une branche morte qui traînait un peu plus loin.

- Merci, lui souffla Remus qui ne fut pas étonné qu'elle se souvienne des histoires qu'ils avaient racontées chez Sirius.

Il leur montra ensuite comment immobiliser l'arbre puis les invita à emprunter le passage sous-terrain. Les Aurors prirent ainsi la tête du cortège en s'éclairant à l'aide de leur baguette tandis que Remus fermait la marche, précédé de Tonks.

- C'est moi ou cet endroit est lugubre ? remarqua Dawlish.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu où il nous mène, rigola Tonks d'une voix caverneuse.

- Comment ça ? Où va-t-on ?

- Oh, John ! Me dis pas que t'as peur de te faire attaquer, soupira Fiertalon.

- Avec toutes les bestioles qui traînent dans cette forêt il vaut mieux être prudent. On m'a dit que Hagrid élevait des Acromentulas là-dedans, sans parler des Sombrals qui sont loin d'être rassurants, des Centaures qui sont toujours remontés contre nous et j'ai même entendu parler de loups-garous qui…

- C'est sûr qu'en plein milieu de la journée, tu risques fort d'être attaqué par un loup-garou, ricana Fiertalon. T'en fais pas, Tonks te donnera un coup de main.

- Certainement pas, contra l'intéressée d'un ton beaucoup moins jovial – _avec ce genre de remarque, Remus allait être de plus en plus crispé, ce qu'il pouvait être bête ce Dawlish !_

- Oh, Tonks ! Ne sois pas ingrate, il faut aider les plus faibles d'entre nous. Tu le consoleras au moins ? poursuivit l'Auror qui n'avait pas saisi la froideur de la jeune femme.

- Je préfèrerais consoler quelqu'un d'autre, se radoucit-elle en jetant un regard furtif à Remus.

Ce dernier avait les mâchoires serrées, comme elle le redoutait. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit tendu de la sorte. Elle espérait juste que ses efforts de la matinée n'étaient pas réduits à néant. Elle avait essayé de se comporter le plus naturellement du monde pour que Remus se sente à l'aise, qu'il arrête de se torturer les méninges, qu'il se souvienne qu'il pouvait s'amuser avec elle. Cela avait bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent et elle en était ravie. Mais ce passage obligé vers son enfer personnel n'allait pas aider, alors si l'autre gros lourd s'y mettait en plus…

Après avoir trébuché pour la cinquième fois sur les pierres qui saillaient, elle eut une idée. Remus était à l'affût à chacun de ses pas, elle le sentait derrière elle, prêt à la réceptionner avant qu'elle ne s'affale réellement. Elle s'arrêta et lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras pour le prévenir. Il fut surpris et cela l'étonna. Cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas si concentré sur ses faits et gestes, qu'il agissait presqu'inconsciemment en fonction de ses mouvements maladroits, comme un aimant. Et qu'il était plus préoccupé par ses pensées, ce à quoi elle voulait remédier.

- Tu devrais passer devant moi, lui proposa Tonks. Je risque de te faire tomber sinon.

- Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me gênes pas… balbutia Remus pris au dépourvu.

- J'insiste, dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Bien.

Il s'exécuta et elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre son plan en marche car Dawlish s'exclama :

- Regardez ! Plus on avance et plus les murs sont esquintés. Ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'une bête sauvage, c'est de la pierre !

- Oh, tais-toi et avance, t'es con, lui murmura Fiertalon en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule et en jetant un coup d'œil fugace à Remus.

Celui-ci n'échappa pourtant pas à l'intéressé et Fiertalon se sentit obligé de rajouter à son attention pour s'excuser :

- Une vraie femmelette, ce John !

Remus était dorénavant plus que tendu. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait-il pas averti son auditoire de sa lycanthropie ? C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça, inutile de tourner le couteau dans la plaie. Avait-il pensé qu'ils seraient tous au courant ? Fiertalon semblait l'être mais en informer Dawlish n'aurait pas été de trop. Il s'apprêtait à serrer les poings pour se calmer lorsqu'il sentit des doigts frêles se refermer dans sa main libre. Il sursauta à ce contact inattendu.

Nymphadora.

Avec un soupir, il alla pour retirer sa main de la sienne mais elle maintint sa prise plus fermement.

- S'il te plaît, le supplia-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Sinon je vais encore me ramasser une gamelle, essaya-t-elle de sa petite voix la plus persuasive.

Elle croisait les doigts mentalement pour que cette excuse bidon fonctionne. S'il acceptait ce subterfuge, c'est qu'il avait envie de maintenir ce contact malgré le refus qu'il voulait de prime abord lui opposer. C'est que le réconfort qu'elle lui offrait l'apaisait, qu'il en avait besoin, qu'il ne la repoussait pas, en définitive. Même s'il lui fallait une excuse, ça serait déjà ça, parce qu'au fond ça ne tromperait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Remus était tiraillé par ses bonnes intentions et sa raison. Donner encore un espoir à Nymphadora était si égoïste. C'était facile de se rabattre derrière sa maladresse, même si c'était un fait certain que ça le rassurerait davantage, il n'aurait pas dû passer devant elle. L'avait-elle prémédité ? Il sourit amèrement à cette pensée, pris au piège comme un bleu. Mais pris au piège par cette petite main si chaude, qui le tenait avec force et douceur mêlées, était-ce si difficile à supporter ? Comment une telle chaleur, un tel réconfort, pouvaient-ils émaner d'un si petit bout de femme ? Comment tous ses muscles s'étaient-ils détendus sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? Grâce à ce pouce minuscule qui formait de légers cercles sur sa paume ? Il se rappela avec nostalgie comment se justifiait James auprès de Sirius quand Lily le menait par le bout du nez : « _comme disait mon père, mon cher Patmol, ce que femme veut, Merlin le veut_ ». Était-ce aussi simple que cela ? Ne pouvait-il tout bonnement pas lutter ?

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche sans savoir quoi dire mais Tonks le prit de court, estimant que le silence avait parlé pour lui :

- Merci.

Il ne broncha même pas, vaincu. Avait-il précisé qu'il était exténué ?

Arrivés au seuil de la Cabane hurlante, Nymphadora le libéra d'elle-même, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser sa chance. Elle fut satisfaite du réflexe de Remus pourtant, qui referma subrepticement ses doigts autour des siens. Ce n'était qu'un réflexe, peut-être avait-il eu peur qu'elle ne tombe en arrière, mais c'était toujours agréable de se dire qu'il resserrait cette étreinte de lui-même. Si elle lui avait pesé, il s'en serait détaché le plus rapidement possible, or cela n'avait pas été le cas.

- Là, vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez, mais c'est un enragé qui a vécu ici où je ne m'y connais pas. Vous avez vu ces morsures ? demanda Dawlish en pointant de façon triomphante sous leur nez un tabouret déchiqueté.

- La ferme, John ! répliqua Fiertalon plus sèchement que d'habitude.

Remus avait blanchi à vue d'œil et il prit un bon mètre de distance avec les autres.

- Il y a une porte qui mène dehors par là-bas, indiqua-t-il d'une voix creuse en se dirigeant sur la droite.

Sentant l'atmosphère plus qu'alourdie, Fiertalon tenta de rattraper la bévue de Dawlish en changeant de sujet pour une discussion qu'il pensait plus frivole :

- Au fait, Tonks, toujours pas de petit ami ?

L'intéressée grinça des dents, contenant l'agacement qui l'avait gagnée. Cet imbécile de Dawlish avait tout foutu par terre, réduit ses efforts à néant. Inutile d'espérer que Remus les accompagne pour déjeuner maintenant. Elle était dépitée et ne tenta même pas de capter son regard, elle savait qu'il avait dû se refermer comme une huître désormais.

- J'y travaille, j'y travaillle, soupira-t-elle.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Quelques jours plus tard, à la rentrée scolaire…**_

« _Elle paraissait plus âgée, plus sérieuse, plus déterminée. […]_

_- Inutile d'attendre, Nymphadora. Potter est tout à fait en… heu… sécurité entre mes mains._

_- C'était à Hagrid que j'avais envoyé le message, dit Tonks avec un froncement de sourcils._

_- Hagrid était en retard au festin de début d'année, tout comme Potter maintenant, c'est donc moi qui l'ai reçu. Au fait, ajouta Rogue en reculant d'un pas pour laisser passer Harry, j'ai été très intéressé par votre nouveau Patronus._

_Il lui referma la grille au nez dans un grand fracas métallique et donna un autre coup de baguette sur les chaînes qui reprirent leur place dans un cliquetis. _

_- Je crois que l'ancien vous réussissait beaucoup mieux, dit Rogue, avec une indéniable malveillance. Le nouveau paraît un peu faible._

_Lorsque Rogue balança la lanterne, Harry vit sur le visage de Tonks une expression fugitive d'indignation et de colère. Puis l'obscurité la recouvrit à nouveau._

_- Bonne nuit, lui lança Harry […]. Merci pour… tout._

_- A bientôt, Harry. _»

Elle serra les poings de hargne. De quel droit Rogue se permettait-il de juger son Patronus… ses sentiments ? Elle savait qu'il ne portait pas Remus dans son cœur mais ils n'avaient aucune affinité particulière, il ne lui avait même quasiment jamais adressé la parole et, là, il se moquait d'elle ? D'accord, ses pouvoirs de Métamorphomage lui faisaient toujours faux bond d'accord, elle ne ressemblait à rien et elle en était consciente. Mais qu'on puisse lui jeter ainsi à la figure qu'elle ferait mieux de laisser tomber, ça la mettait en rogne. Elle ne baisserait pas les bras ! D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas été affectée à ce fichu poste de contrôle de Poudlard, elle serait allée trouver Remus sur le champ. Elle avait assez attendu depuis l'autre jour, il devait s'être remis. Ça avait été une avancée malgré les inepties de Dawlish qui avait tout gâché, non ? Si seulement les cafards du genre de Rogue n'existaient pas, Remus n'aurait pas autant de mal à s'accepter et à s'ouvrir aux autres. Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans une touffe d'herbe et se promit de lui écrire dès demain à défaut de pouvoir le rejoindre.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle froissa la missive qu'elle venait de recevoir d'une main tremblante. Il avait mis une semaine à lui répondre pour lui apprendre qu'il commençait la mission confiée par Dumbledore dès le lendemain et qu'il serait donc injoignable par courrier désormais. Comme dans un autre monde. Un monde auquel _elle_ n'appartenait pas, avait-il sous-entendu. Il avait donc vraiment accepté de prendre contact avec les autres loups-garous, de se fondre parmi eux, d'essayer de les convaincre. Malgré le danger. Malgré ses démons. Malgré les piètres arguments qu'elle avait opposés la dernière fois. Elle savait que cette mission était importante. Elle savait que Remus était fort. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air enchanté de cette proposition. Elle était persuadée que ça ne ferait que l'isoler davantage alors qu'elle s'échinait au contraire.

Était-ce trop égoïste de sa part de vouloir le préserver ? Être séparée de lui, elle le concevait, elle était presque recluse à Poudlard avec sa mission de toute façon. Mais le savoir si proche d'êtres dénués de sentiments tels que Greyback, cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il allait côtoyer les pauvres hères, les rebuts de la société qui n'avaient aucune accroche à laquelle s'agripper. Des hommes brisés et dépités, probablement révoltés aussi. Comment allait-il supporter tout cela ? Elle ne pouvait plus espérer qu'une chose, qu'il se rende compte que ce n'était pas son monde non plus, que lui avait des amis dont il était bien plus proche, qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux et qu'il accepte d'être aimé pour l'homme qu'il était.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**À Noël**_

« _Pendant ce temps, Remus Lupin, plus maigre et déguenillé que jamais, était assis auprès du feu, perdu dans ses pensées profondes, indifférent à la voix de Celestina qui chantait :_

_Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron_

_Et si tu t'y prends comme il faut_

_Je te ferai bouillir une grande passion_

_Pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chaud._ »

Enfin, _indifférent_, ça c'était ce que croyait Harry car, en vérité, Remus n'en pouvait plus de ces paroles qui commençaient sérieusement à lui monter à la tête.

Puis « _Celestina entama une ballade qui avait pour titre _Tu as ensorcelé mon cœur_. […]_ »

Ça n'en finirait donc jamais ? Des chansons d'amour à Noël, c'était ridicule. Il était venu là pour se changer les idées, pas pour penser à Nymphadora qui hantait déjà bien trop ses pensées chaque soir. Alors qu'il avait cru mettre un terme à leur correspondance en lui apprenant qu'il allait infiltrer les autres personnes de son espèce, elle lui avait envoyé un ultime rouleau de parchemin où elle avait simplement inscrit « _Je t'attendrai_ ». Cela avait suffi à le tourmenter chaque fois que son esprit manquait d'occupation. Comme à l'instant, devant cette cheminée et avec ces paroles si… Il devait se raccrocher à autre chose… justement, Harry discutait avec Arthur…

« _Tandis qu'il parlait, Harry vit Lupin tourner légèrement la tête vers lui, écoutant chaque mot. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il y eut un silence et on n'entendit plus que la voix suave de Celestina qui chantait :_

_Oh, mon cœur malheureux, où s'en est-il allé ?_

_C'est pour un sortilège qu'il m'a abandonnée… »_

Du calme, Remus, du calme. Molly ne te torturerait pas de la sorte volontairement. Ton pauvre cerveau est fatigué, tu n'as pas dormi quatre heures d'affilée depuis plusieurs jours.

Il décida de se tourner complètement pour faire face à Harry «_, derrière Mr Weasley assis entre eux ». _Rien de tel qu'une discussion sur Rogue pour oublier Nymphadora, ils n'avaient vraiment rien en commun. D'autant plus que les craintes d'Harry étaient assez capitales. Le fameux refrain, devait-il faire oui ou non confiance à Rogue revenait une fois de plus sur le tapis et Remus savait mieux que quiconque les ravages qu'une confiance mal placée pouvait engendrer. Cela dit, il savait aussi que Dumbledore donnait leur chance à des individus dont personne ne voulait, il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Ce n'était pas comparable, certes, mais il refusait de penser que Dumbledore permette à Rogue de faire partie de l'Ordre s'il n'avait pas une raison irréfutable de sa bonne volonté après avoir été un Mangemort. Remus reprit donc un peu du poil de la bête (sans mauvais jeu de mot XD) puis finit par trancher :

- « _C'est peut-être sur ordre de Dumbledore que Severus a interrogé Drago._

_Maintenant que tu l'as brisé_

_Sans la moindre pitié_

_Fais-moi je t'en prie la faveur_

_De me rendre mon cœur ! _»

Argh ! C'était impossible, il commençait à douter de plus en plus de la bonne foi de Molly, jamais elle n'aurait mis ces chansons si Nymphadora avait été là. Heureusement que le carnage était fini.

« - _Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, ces temps derniers ? demanda Harry à Lupin tandis que Mr Weasley se hâtait d'aller chercher le lait de poule. […]_

_- Oh, je me suis consacré à un travail souterrain, répondit Lupin. Presque au sens propre du terme. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu t'écrire, Harry. T'envoyer des lettres aurait éveillé les soupçons._

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- J'ai passé mon temps avec mes semblables, mes égaux, expliqua Lupin. Les loups-garous, ajouta-t-il devant l'air d'incompréhension de Harry. Ils sont presque tous dans le camp de Voldemort. Dumbledore voulait un espion parmi eux, et j'étais là… prêt à l'emploi._

_Il semblait un peu amer et s'en rendit peut-être compte car il eut un sourire plus chaleureux avant de poursuivre :_

_- Je ne me plains pas. C'est un travail nécessaire et qui peut l'accomplir mieux que moi ? Mais il a été difficile de gagner leur confiance. On voit tout de suite, à certains signes indiscutables, que j'ai essayé de vivre parmi les sorciers, alors qu'eux ont fui la société normale et mènent une existence marginale, en volant – et parfois en tuant – pour manger._

_[…] Je ne peux pas prétendre que mes arguments rationnels aient beaucoup d'influence face aux discours de Greyback qui répète sans cesse que les loups-garous ont droit à du sang, que nous devrions nous venger sur les gens normaux._

_- Mais vous êtes normal ! affirma Harry avec force. Vous avez simplement un… un problème…_

_Lupin éclata de rire._

_- Parfois, tu me rappelles beaucoup James. En public, il appelait ça mon « petit problème de fourrure ». Les autres croyaient souvent que je possédais un lapin mal élevé._

_L'air un peu plus joyeux, Lupin remercia Mr Weasley qui lui avait apporté un verre de lait de poule. […] _»

Normal ? Il l'était certainement plus que Greyback et ses acolytes, c'était certain. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait bien plus à sa place ici qu'avec les autres loups-garous. Il déplorait cette mise à l'écart même s'il la comprenait. Lui avait eu la chance inouïe d'être accepté à Poudlard grâce à Dumbledore, d'y trouver des amis. Il ne comptait pas la gâcher et se refermer sur lui-même mais cela lui faisait toujours étrangement chaud au cœur que quelqu'un comme Harry s'étonne qu'on puisse le trouver différent. Oui, pour certaines personnes, cela ne posait visiblement aucun problème. S'y ferait-il un jour ?

_**Le lendemain au déjeuner :**_

«- _Tu es aussi maladroit que cette Tonks, dit Fleur à Ron lorsqu'elle eut fini d'embrasser Bill pour le remercier. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut renverser de…_

_- J'ai invité notre chère Tonks à venir aujourd'hui, l'interrompit Mrs Weasley qui lança à Fleur un regard noir en posant les carottes sur la table avec une force injustifiée. Mais elle n'a pas voulu. Tu lui as parlé, ces derniers temps, Remus ?_

_- Oh non, je n'ai pas vu grand monde, répondit Lupin. Mais Tonks va dans sa propre famille, non ?_

_- Mmmmh, dit Mrs Weasley. Peut-être. En fait, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle avait l'intention de passer Noël seule._

_Elle regarda Lupin d'un air agacé […]. »_

Il se garda bien de répondre mais c'était comme si un glaçon venait de tomber dans son estomac. Noël toute seule ? Pourquoi se serait-elle isolée ainsi ? Attendait-elle qu'il lui donne des nouvelles pour les fêtes ? Il y avait pensé, bien sûr, mais il ne s'était finalement autorisé ce réveillon et cette journée de Noël que parce que Dumbledore avait insisté. S'absenter à ce moment-là revenait clairement à se mettre une pancarte autour du cou indiquant « j'ai passé les fêtes avec des gens qui tiennent à moi, moi ». Pas franchement le meilleur moyen de gagner la confiance des lycanthropes solitaires. Il était donc venu directement ici hier soir.

_« - Le Patronus de Tonks a changé de forme, dit [Harry à Remus]. C'est en tout cas ce que prétend Rogue. Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait se produire. Pourquoi un Patronus changerait-il ?_

_Lupin prit son temps pour mâcher sa dinde et l'avaler avant d'expliquer d'une voix lente :_

_- Parfois… un grand choc… un bouleversement émotionnel…_

_- Il paraissait très grand, avec quatre pattes, reprit Harry. »_

Alors qu'Harry semblait avoir une illumination :

_« - Arthur ! dit soudain Mrs Weasley._ »

Sauvé par le gong, soupira intérieurement Remus.

Il n'était tout de même pas fier de lui. Si Nymphadora n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs, c'était en partie sa faute. Et maintenant il apprenait que même son Patronus s'était modifié à cause de lui. Avait-il sous-estimé à ce point les sentiments de la jeune femme ? Non, enfin… il s'en était fait une raison. Avait cru qu'avec le temps… Mais il n'avait pas le droit de la rendre si malheureuse. Elle avait sa place ici, avec eux, la savoir seule le jour de Noël le rendait nauséeux – d'autant plus qu'il en était responsable.

C'était donc décidé, une fois que le Ministre serait parti, il irait la rejoindre pour réparer ses erreurs.

Restait juste à savoir comment…

* * *

Ah ! Ce que je suis contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre avant le réveillon (non mais, il était plus que temps là XD). Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, John est le vrai prénom de Dawlish mais comme on ignore celui de Fiertalon, j'en ai pioché un (un peu au hasard mais guidée par certaines sonorités tout de même).

Grande nouvelle, après avoir écrit ce chapitre, je pense être en mesure de ne pas trop m'avancer en estimant qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres ! Moi qui n'en voyais pas le bout, ça me motiverait bien à finir au plus vite ça :D (mais c'est toujours le cas avec l'enthousiasme qui suit le point final d'un chapitre, ne nous emballons pas trop).

Joyeux Noël !


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes** :

- Je suis dépitée, je suis en train de publier Prison Azkaban Break sur un autre site, donc je relis pour corriger d'éventuelles fautes restantes (et il en reste des assez hallucinantes XD écrire ET relire tard le soir est une mauvaise idée…) et je viens seulement de me rendre compte que certains symboles ne sont jamais passés sur ce site ! Je pense principalement à mes lignes de transition entre le chapitre et les notes de début et de fin. Ça a toujours été comme ça ? Parce que c'est juste imbuvable de passer des derniers mots du chapitre à mes notes débiles sans transition. Moi qui m'étais amusée à faire toute une ligne de oOoOoOoOo à chaque fois (bon, le copier/coller aide bien :) Je vous plains si vous avez supporté ça tout ce temps… et je ne me vois pas rependre TOUS les chapitres que j'ai postés sur ce site vu qu'il faut obligatoirement télécharger le document de base puis remplacer l'ancien (bon, pour cette fic, y'aura au moins le chapitre précédent comme je l'ai relu, lui et ses fautes XD). Edit : bon, j'y comprends rien, je viens de revoir ce problème et maintenant ces symboles sont revenus plus ou moins correctement… ça dépend peut-être des navigateurs comme j'ai changé récemment… mystère ! Pour info, c'est normal qu'il n'y ait pas de note de bas de page cette fois-ci, je n'avais rien à dire :D Re Edit : ça y est, j'ai eu le courage de reprendre tout ça en mettant les lignes prévues par le site, espérons que ça marche !

- J'espère que ce chapitre ne s'est pas fait trop attendre (hum, hum). Il est moins long que d'habitude car je n'ai écrit qu'une partie de ce que je pensais mettre dedans. J'avais peur que la deuxième partie casse le charme de la première et puis je me suis dit que l'attente vous paraîtrait moins longue comme ça car je suis loin d'écrire la seconde partie vu mon emploi du temps à venir. Cela veut donc dire que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas le dernier comme estimé mais l'avant-dernier (en principe XD).

Un grand merci à nouveau pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me boostent à écrire au plus vite (même si on ne dirait pas, je vous assure, les relire de temps en temps me redonne du peps et me permet d'avancer peu à peu !).

Merci donc à : **clodina, Oceanna, Atchoum16, chizuru300, colibri vert, likyboy's** (à qui j'ai déjà répondu en principe sinon c'est un oubli involontaire et je m'en excuse) ainsi qu'à **Mymi** (ton compliment m'a fait super plaisir, je trouve ça vraiment chouette que ma vision des choses parle à d'autres lecteurs, j'espère que la suite continuera dans la lignée).

_Précédemment_ : Tonks et Remus se sont un peu rapprochés lors de la visite de Poudlard mi-fin août mais Dawlish et ses remarques débiles ont coupé court aux « progrès » de Remus. Quelques jours plus tard, Tonks a dû subir la remarque désobligeante de Rogue à propos de son Patronus alors qu'elle escortait Harry. Bloquée à Poudlard pour la sécurité des élèves, elle a tenté de joindre Remus par correspondance mais celui-ci lui a annoncé que sa mission d'infiltration auprès des loups-garous commençait, rendant tout contact impossible. « _Je t'attendrai_ », lui a-t-elle alors répondu. Malgré le risque de perdre la confiance des loups-garous, Remus a cédé à la demande de Dumbledore et a rejoint les Weasley pour Noël au dernier moment. Harry lui a rappelé que pour certains, sa condition n'était pas un problème. Et il a reconnu en son for intérieur que ce monde était plus le sien que celui des autres loups-garous, qu'on lui avait offert cette chance d'intégration et qu'il ne devait pas la gâcher. Apprenant que le Patronus de Tonks avait changé de forme et qu'elle fêtait probablement Noël seule chez elle, il a décidé de la rejoindre pour réparer ses torts. _Restait juste à savoir comment…_

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

Elle était bien au chaud, emmitouflée sous sa couette épaisse, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller moelleux. Elle était si bien, là, comme si elle était dans du coton, sereine et… pourtant, à mesure que les secondes défilaient, elle avait l'impression d'avoir la tête de plus en plus lourde… un vague ressenti de tête de bois. Un brouhaha lointain, un bourdonnement de plus en plus constant entre ses deux oreilles. Malgré elle, elle sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir. Alors que la lumière du jour lui procurait une sensation de chaleur supplémentaire quelques secondes auparavant, berçant ses paupières closes d'un rouge-orangé chaleureux, elle agressait à présent ses pupilles, la forçant à cligner des yeux pour s'habituer à ce changement trop brutal.

Comme s'il avait été incapable de le faire avant que ses yeux ne soient totalement opérationnels, son cerveau se concentra peu à peu sur les sons qui la dérangeaient et qu'elle identifia comme étant les voix de ses voisins. Des membres de la famille de ses voisins, plus précisément. Famille qui débarquait pour Noël. À grands cris de joie exubérants. Se moquant bien des éventuels occupants de l'immeuble qui souhaitaient du repos.

Elle grogna intérieurement, fut tentée de frapper plusieurs coups de poing au mur pour leur signifier sa présence mais se ravisa. Ses bras étaient trop lourds. Elle était encore bien, là, dans son cocon, même si tous ces bruits avaient perturbé la paix précaire qui y régnait. Faire un effort lui semblait inapproprié. Cela l'épuiserait davantage que de chercher à les occulter, ça achèverait complètement sa nuit. Elle préféra donc se retourner paresseusement pour enfouir son visage dans son coussin, pour tâcher de grappiller encore quelques minutes de volupté. Oui, voilà… fermer les yeux sans se crisper… laisser ces voix redevenir lointaines… respirer régulièrement… les paupières lourdes… laisser cette lassitude l'imprégner… la faire sombrer… ne penser à rien…

- HO ! HO ! HO !

Son cœur fit une embardée et elle sursauta, complètement réveillée désormais. Qui était le crétin qui avait osé rugir de la sorte de l'autre côté du mur ? Alors qu'elle tentait de calmer sa respiration hachurée, amère, elle fit le constat suivant : c'était officiel, ce Noël s'annonçait comme le plus pourri de sa vie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, son regard vague fixait sans la voir sa tasse de café. Qu'allait-elle faire aujourd'hui ? Les coudes sur la table et le menton calé dans ses mains, elle tergiversait dans le brouillard depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Bien sûr, elle avait toujours la possibilité de rebrousser chemin et de se rendre chez ses parents. Elle avait menti en prétextant une mission capitale de dernière minute mais un revirement de situation était toujours possible. Le problème était qu'elle ne voulait pas aller chez eux cette année. Elle les adorait, aucun doute possible là-dessus. Mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de supporter les regards à la fois compatissants et réprobateurs de sa mère.

Andromeda Tonks était une mère aimante mais elle était également une femme forte qui ne comprenait pas que sa fille se laisse « dépérir » pour un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine –puisqu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle ignorait son identité et Tonks était bien contente de ne pas la lui avoir révélée. Elle n'aurait pas supporté une remarque déplacée à l'égard de Remus, même si cela serait parti d'un bon sentiment, pour chercher à la réconforter. Sa mère l'avait soutenue au début, l'appuyant dans sa volonté de ne pas baisser les bras. Mais passés quatre mois et voyant que les pouvoirs de Métamorphomage de sa fille ne revenaient pas, elle avait décrété qu'il lui fallait aller de l'avant, tourner la page. Nymphadora ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait que sa mère agissait ainsi car elle s'inquiétait de la voir dans cet état. Elle aurait simplement aimé qu'elle lui accorde encore un peu de temps, qu'elle accepte sa patience, qu'elle lui fasse confiance lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'_il_ avait juste besoin de temps mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en expliquer les raisons.

Alors voilà, Tonks ne voulait pas passer une journée enfermée avec quelqu'un qui ne la comprenait pas. Elle préférait mieux ruminer seule chez elle. Bien sûr, Molly l'avait conviée au Terrier. Mais l'idée de passer Noël avec des gens qui ignoraient tout de son malaise mais regardaient ses cheveux d'un air curieux qu'ils peinaient à cacher, devoir sourire alors qu'elle n'en avait pas envie… non, vraiment, sans façon. Et c'était encore pire de devoir composer avec le regard plus que compatissant de quelqu'un qui savait. Molly était une amie mais, parfois, même les amis ne pouvaient régler nos problèmes. Être seule lui avait paru plus sain pour elle.

Néanmoins, à présent qu'elle entendait les enfants s'extasier devant leurs cadeaux et les chants de Noël résonner dans tout l'immeuble, un sentiment de vide la gagnait. Oh ! elle n'avait pas davantage envie de se retrouver entourée. Lorsqu'elle s'imaginait chez ses parents ou au Terrier, une sorte de nausée l'assaillait. Elle se sentait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Petite chose qu'un rien rendrait malade.

Écouter ses chansons favorites pour lui changer les idées ? Une migraine pointait déjà le bout de son nez.

Lire un bon roman pour s'évader ? Elle se voyait relire la même phrase plusieurs fois, invisible, incompréhensible tant son esprit était occupé ailleurs.

Cuisiner ? Les odeurs l'écœuraient presque sans que ses narines aient eu le temps de frémir.

Sortir prendre l'air ? Elle était lasse avant même d'avoir bougé.

Elle passa ainsi en revue les différentes activités qui s'offraient à elle, mais à chaque fois ce fut la même chose : elle se sentait incapable de s'y adonner avant même d'avoir essayé, trop dégoûtée, abattue, mollassonne…

En désespoir de cause, elle eut l'idée de faire du tri dans ses affaires. Elle gardait de nombreuses bricoles, accumulait divers parchemins et coupures de presse, les empilant en attendant de trouver le temps de les classer. Elle se dit que faire le vide, éliminer ce qui n'était pas utile lui semblerait positif et plus productif que se remettre au lit. Comme libérateur aussi. Elle s'attela donc à la tâche après s'être forcée à mastiquer une tranche de pain qu'elle eut du mal à déglutir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Au milieu de sacs poubelle et de piles bancales de papiers, chemises, cahiers et calepins de toutes sortes où s'agrippaient plusieurs moutons de poussière, Tonks était assise en tailleur, redécouvrant des documents dont elle avait parfois oublié l'existence. À l'instant, elle avait remis la main sur un vieil album photo et elle se dit qu'une petite pause était de rigueur. Elle se releva donc pour s'installer dans son canapé et commença à le feuilleter. Une certaine nostalgie l'envahit alors que les clichés des précédents Noël se présentaient.

La sonnette de son appartement retentit soudain, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Ses parents ? Elle pensait pourtant avoir été convaincante lorsqu'elle leur avait parlé de cette fausse mission. Mais bon, sans ses pouvoirs, elle avait moins l'habitude de contrôler les expressions de son visage et sa mère était bien du genre à vouloir contrôler par elle-même que sa fille ne se morfondait pas toute seule dans sa tanière le jour de Noël. Elle soupira en silence. Si elle ne bougeait pas, ils repartiraient, persuadés dorénavant qu'elle avait dit la vérité. Elle attendit donc un moment, guettant un son qui lui indiquerait que ses visiteurs abandonnaient. Mais les échos des festivités voisines ne lui permettaient pas de distinguer quoi que ce soit en particulier. Elle entreprit alors de s'étendre sur son canapé de façon à avoir sa porte d'entrée dans son champ de vision, cherchant une ombre quelconque bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas en apercevoir à travers le bois opaque qui la constituait. Dans son geste, elle jura avant même que le bris de verre retentisse. Avec sa maladresse légendaire, son pied avait percuté le vase posé sur la table basse. Elle retint sa respiration inutilement, attendant avec fatalité le nouveau coup de sonnette qui se fit entendre une seconde plus tard.

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Ses parents lui en voudraient de les avoir évités et de leur avoir menti et elle ne voulait pas les blesser, il était encore temps de prétendre qu'elle venait de rentrer de sa mission. Elle grimaça à cette idée. Elle n'aimait pas leur mentir. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir qui ornait son entrée la dissuada d'ailleurs : elle n'avait franchement ni la tête ni la tenue de quelqu'un qui revient du terrain. Elle leur dirait donc qu'elle était malade et trop faible pour sortir aujourd'hui, ce qui avait un fond de vérité. La lassitude la reprit à cette pensée et elle n'essaya même pas de se composer un masque plus enjoué. Tant pis s'ils ne comprenaient pas… Elle ouvrit donc la porte tout en disant :

- Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas en é…

Elle resta bouche bée une fraction de seconde en découvrant l'identité de celui qui se trouvait en réalité sur son palier et, sans réfléchir, claqua automatiquement la porte au nez d'un Remus plus qu'étonné. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans sa cage thoracique tandis qu'elle fixait bêtement le battant en bois, interdite. _Que faisait-il là ? Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis quatre mois, même Molly ignorait encore la veille de Noël s'il serait présent au Terrier… et il était là. Devant chez elle. Sans prévenir. _

Un coup timide fut frappé à la porte, la sortant de son état catatonique. Était-elle folle ? Elle déprimait de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis tout ce temps et elle ne trouvait rien de mieux que de lui claquer la porte au nez ? Lui claquer la porte au nez ! D'accord, elle avait été choquée mais elle imaginait sans peine le combat intérieur qu'avait dû se livrer Remus à l'instant pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou alors elle devait se reprendre tout de suite avant qu'il disparaisse définitivement. Par habitude plus que par coquetterie, son regard rencontra son double dans le miroir situé à sa gauche mais elle secoua la tête dépitée. Pas le temps d'avoir meilleure mine de toute façon, c'était peine perdue. Elle se contenta de refermer son peignoir pour tenter de cacher un peu son pyjama hideux et ouvrit à nouveau.

Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes puis elle osa un « salut » contrit. Remus le lui rendit, encore sous le choc de constater, qu'effectivement, elle passait Noël seule chez elle et visiblement pas en grande forme.

- Désolée pour…

- Hum ? Oh, non… c'est moi… j'aurais dû prévenir. Je n'aurais pas dû… débarquer comme ça, chez toi…

- Tu veux entrer ? le coupa-t-elle pour mettre fin à son embarras.

Il hocha la tête et s'avança en réponse à l'invitation muette de Tonks qui s'était écartée et lui présentait son salon d'une main. Il se stoppa néanmoins rapidement devant le spectacle qu'offrait cette pièce. Tonks surprit son regard perplexe et précisa :

- Oh, ne fais pas attention au bazar. J'étais juste… euh… en train de faire du tri, finit-elle un peu mal à l'aise devant l'image pathétique que cela renvoyait.

_Elle était seule le jour de Noël et elle faisait… du tri ?_ Il se morigéna doublement mentalement.

- Tu… tu ne voulais pas venir au Terrier ? Parce que si c'est ma présence qui…

- Ta prés… ? Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que j'avais besoin d'être seule aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas à cause de… enfin, je voulais juste être seule, ne t'en fais pas.

Les mâchoires de Remus se crispèrent. C'était à cause de lui, évidemment, comme elle venait de le confirmer en ne parvenant pas à finir sa phrase. Son sentiment de malaise augmenta et face à cela il se réfugia derrière ses mots : _elle voulait être seule_.

- Oui, je comprends, je vais… désolé d'être passé à l'improviste.

- Remus, lui dit-elle sérieusement en soupirant légèrement, lasse du combat qu'elle devait à nouveau livrer. Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je ne savais même pas que tu serais là. Tu n'as pas… Peu importe. Si je ne voulais pas te voir, j'aurais laissé cette porte fermée tout à l'heure, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ça aurait été justifié, se désola-t-il encore plus avant de se rendre compte d'une chose.

Nymphadora semblait tellement triste, fatiguée… comme éteinte. De quel droit venait-il l'accabler davantage avec ses états d'âme ? Ce jour de fête parmi tant d'autres par-dessus le marché ? Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, tout était sa faute, il se devait de tâcher de lui remonter le moral. Aussi ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger :

- Mais tu n'es pas aussi malpolie.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, quelque peu interloquée. Ne sachant trop comment réagir elle glissa simplement un « sans doute » neutre en lui indiquant son canapé d'une main. Ils s'y assirent en silence puis Remus lança la conversation. Ce n'était pas le sujet le plus joyeux qu'il pouvait trouver mais ce point lui tenait à cœur et il voulait absolument l'éclaircir :

- Harry m'a dit que ton Patronus a changé …

- Ah, génial, il t'a raconté ma super entrevue avec Rogue, maugréa-t-elle dépitée et… blessée ?

Remus fronça les sourcils.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Oh, tu sais, rien de bien important, tenta-t-elle d'écarter le sujet en comprenant qu'il ne connaissait pas les détails. C'est Rogue, il n'est pas connu pour sa délicatesse, tu sais bien…

- Il t'a fait une remarque désobligeante ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Peu importe, ça m'est égal…

- … je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- C'est à cause de moi. Tu vois bien, si…

- Non, Remus ! dit-elle un peu abruptement alors que la frustration la gagnait. Je t'arrête immédiatement, si tu es venu pour me rembarrer encore une fois, tu sors tout de suite.

Elle se massa les tempes nerveusement et, finalement, décida de mettre les points sur les i quitte à le faire fuir.

- Enfin, oui, c'est à cause de toi, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois être les bonnes. Si tu ne me repoussais pas, Rogue n'aurait eu aucune raison de s'en prendre à moi parce que j'aurais été capable de produire un Patronus qui l'aurait tellement ébloui qu'il en serait encore aveugle aujourd'hui !

Elle s'était levée tout en débitant cette tirade sortie sans réelle préméditation, un doigt accusateur pointé vers lui. Remus l'observait, assez interloqué mais avant tout ravi de voir qu'elle était encore capable de s'emporter ainsi avec véhémence, avec passion… Et il savait que le moment était assez capital, crucial pour elle comme pour lui. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs ce climat empreint d'une certaine gravité qui le poussa dans une direction opposée, suivant la pseudo-révélation qui l'avait saisi avant qu'ils ne prennent place dans le sofa, car il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner :

- Wow, rien que ça ?

Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés le temps que dura sa surprise, puis voyant le sourire en coin que Remus avait du mal à retenir, elle réalisa qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle ou… disons plutôt, qu'il était assez détendu pour apprécier l'humour exagéré qui était sorti de sa propre bouche un peu malgré elle – sa façon inconsciente de dédramatiser. Il ne riait donc pas d'elle, il voulait rire avec elle – comme avant, ne put s'empêcher de souffler une petite voix dans sa tête – et lorsqu'elle le réalisa, la tension qui l'habitait se libéra d'un coup. Elle prit conscience de son doigt ridicule toujours pointé vers lui et lui asséna une gentille tape sur l'épaule accompagnée d'un sourire naturel et d'un « t'es bête ». Remus lutta en vain contre son propre sourire qui frémissait au souvenir de cet emportement et reprit avec tout le faux sérieux qu'il put :

- Non mais vraiment, aveugle… wow ! Je prendrais mes lunettes de soleil la prochaine fois qu'on ira en mission ensemble.

L'image de Remus avec des lunettes de soleil leur parut tellement incongrue qu'ils éclatèrent de rire sans pouvoir se retenir. Une vraie crise de fou rires comme on n'en a jamais assez. De celles qui ne se contrôlent pas, qui nous font mal aux côtes mais pourtant tellement de bien.

Complices.

Ils étaient à nouveau complices pour leur plus grand bonheur bien que l'un d'eux n'en soit pas encore tout à fait conscient.

_Jusqu'à quand ?_ se demanda la petite voix craintive dans sa tête mais Tonks la chassa rapidement. Profiter. Elle devait juste profiter de l'instant présent, de ce baume au cœur. Le reste viendrait bien assez vite, quel qu'il soit.

Après deux ou trois accalmies et reprises, l'un entraînant l'autre dans cette crise de joie nerveuse salvatrice, le rythme de leurs soubresauts se calma, chacun parvint à reprendre sa respiration et ils se laissèrent tomber mollement presque à l'unisson contre le dossier du canapé.

Le silence reprit ses droits mais il était bien moins incommodant qu'au tout début de leur entrevue. Tonks n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de poser sa main sur la sienne doucement et de lui dire en fixant le mur devant eux :

- Merci.

Remus frémit d'instinct au contact mais n'eut même pas l'idée de se retirer et tourna son visage étonné vers elle.

- Pour quoi ?

- D'être venu aujourd'hui. J'avais décrété avec fatalité ce matin que cette journée serait l'une des pires de ma vie. Grâce toi ce n'est plus le cas.

- Hum… se contenta-t-il d'acquiescer alors que la culpabilité recommençait à le ronger et qu'il pensa « _espérons que ça dure_ ».

- Remus, même sans te regarder je vois le pli d'inquiétude entre tes sourcils qui réapparaît. Arrête de te torturer. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant cette fois-ci vers lui et en effleurant d'un doigt la zone précitée. Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste être bien, là, comme ça, tous les deux ? Est-ce que ça doit forcément être plus compliqué ? Est-ce qu'on doit souffrir tous les deux ? Si tu es venu c'est parce que tu… tu t'inquiétais pour moi, non ? demanda-t-elle plus timidement en baissant le regard.

- Oui, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- Et tu ne penses pas que… peut-être que ça veut dire que…

Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire, elle ne voulait pas qu'il nie, qu'il réfute avoir des sentiments plus forts qu'une simple amitié, c'était une question trop directe. Aussi chercha-t-elle de l'aide en relevant la tête et en plantant ses prunelles dans les siennes. Alors, imperceptiblement, comme hypnotisés, ils se rapprochèrent peu à peu jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se ferment, que leurs lèvres se trouvent enfin, que leurs mains cherchent l'autre, la joue de l'autre, sa nuque, ses cheveux, que leurs souffles se mêlent, de plus en plus erratiques, jusqu'à ce que leurs langues se séparent malgré elle, que leurs fronts se soutiennent. Et qu'ils recommencent.

Finalement, ce jour de Noël semblait bien parti pour être l'un des meilleurs de sa vie.

* * *

:D


	8. Chapter 8

**Note**_ : _hum, hum, comme vous vous en êtes sûrement rendu compte, je n'ai pas réussi à écrire la fin de cette fic pendant les grandes vacances comme je le voulais au départ. Au début comme j'avais du temps, j'ai paré au plus urgent de mes autres activités et ensuite, promis, j'ai essayé de m'attaquer à ce chapitre mais j'ai bloqué sur le début que j'ai dû réécrire plusieurs fois avant d'être un minimum satisfaite. Et, forcément, bloquer ne m'a pas motivée à m'y replonger XD Enfin, je me suis quand même botté les fesses pour y travailler durant ces nouvelles vacances, surtout en voyant que j'avais posté le précédent chapitre au mois de mai (je m'étais tellement mis en tête que je le ferai pendant les grandes vacances que j'avais occulté cette donnée… oups ! mais bon, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose et je suis pas la pire niveau délais, donc je me rassure comme je peux). Après une telle attente, j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que j'en suis enfin pleinement contente mais c'est impossible, il m'a donné tellement de fil à retordre que je n'ai pas assez de recul pour dire si je l'apprécie ou non. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous ! Par rapport au contenu, comme à l'accoutumée, je décale mes prévisions et ajoute un chapitre de plus, ce qui voudrait donc dire, avec un pourcentage assez élevé de certitude cette fois-ci, qu'il ne resterait désormais plus que deux chapitres à paraître… et je vais essayer de les faire pour Noël (ouais, soyons fous, en même temps que mes révisions de partiels p)

En tout cas, **un grand merci** à vous tous pour vos avis, vos encouragements et vos remarques constructives, ça m'a vraiment aidé à m'y remettre en lisant tout ça.

Je pense avoir envoyé une réponse à tous les enregistrés mais, au cas où je l'aurais malencontreusement oublié, je renouvelle mes remerciements à : **clodina**, **Atchoum16**, **Oceanna** (tiens, j'ai pensé à toi récemment, je me suis inscrite à des ateliers d'écriture p), **Nymph93**, **chizuru300** (mine de rien tu m'as bien motivée miss !), **lolinette**, **nelly31**, **colibri** (j'ai essayé pour Rogue, mais c'était pas facile ! j'espère que ça aura assouvi un minimum ton envie de vengeance ), **Elea013** et enfin merci à **leconcombremasqué** (désolée pour la réponse tardive du coup, impossible de répondre plus tôt sans adresse mail… mais ne t'en fais pas, des pâtés comme ça, c'est un régal, tu peux m'en écrire autant que tu veux :p ! ça donne le sourire pour le reste de la journée tous ces compliments, c'est vraiment gentil et je suis ravie que ma fic te convienne pour compléter les trous, ça fait super plaisir :)

En espérant que l'attente n'aura pas fait fuir les nouveaux lecteurs qui n'y étaient pas habitués…

_Précédemment (quoi, vous n'avez pas lu et relu les chapitres précédents en attendant celui-ci ? vous me décevez tout de même, je vous ai laissé assez de temps pour ça il me semble p Pour la peine je reprends le résumé précédent que je complète)_ : Tonks et Remus se sont un peu rapprochés lors de la visite de Poudlard mi-fin août mais Dawlish et ses remarques débiles ont coupé court aux « progrès » de Remus. Quelques jours plus tard, Tonks a dû subir la remarque désobligeante de Rogue à propos de son Patronus alors qu'elle escortait Harry. Bloquée à Poudlard pour la sécurité des élèves, elle a tenté de joindre Remus par correspondance mais celui-ci lui a annoncé que sa mission d'infiltration auprès des loups-garous commençait, rendant tout contact impossible. « _Je t'attendrai_ », lui a-t-elle alors répondu. Malgré le risque de perdre la confiance des loups-garous, Remus a cédé à la demande de Dumbledore et a rejoint les Weasley pour Noël au dernier moment. Harry lui a rappelé que pour certains, sa condition n'était pas un problème. Et il a reconnu en son for intérieur que ce monde était plus le sien que celui des autres loups-garous, qu'on lui avait offert cette chance d'intégration et qu'il ne devait pas la gâcher. Apprenant que le Patronus de Tonks avait changé de forme et qu'elle fêtait probablement Noël seule chez elle, il a décidé de la rejoindre pour réparer ses torts. Après qu'elle lui a claqué la porte au nez de surprise, il a pu constater que, effectivement, Tonks était seule et déprimée chez elle… à faire du tri ! Une vision de Remus en lunettes de soleil plus tard et ils ont pu se détendre jusqu'à… (:x) vous-savez-quoi (:*)

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

La sensation d'une main chaude sur son ventre… une caresse voluptueuse… un soupir de contentement… elle se sentait tellement bien, là, sous la douceur de sa couette, ce sentiment de félicité étirant son sourire alors qu'elle s'évertuait à garder ses paupières closes pour profiter au maximum de ce moment. Pouvait-il y avoir meilleur réveil que celui-ci ? Lentement, elle glissa sa main sur le côté à la recherche de plus de chaleur encore, à _sa_ recherche. Mais alors qu'elle effectuait ce geste, un doute la saisit tandis que son ventre était délaissé. Une légère chair de poule le recouvrit et gagna rapidement ses avant-bras, conséquence des frissons qui la parcoururent en un instant. Elle aurait aimé qu'il ne s'agisse que de la fraîcheur matinale, mais c'était cette incertitude grimpante qui l'affectait. Dans un mouvement brusque, elle se retourna, étendant son bras où elle pensait quelques secondes plus tôt ne pas trouver un emplacement vide… Vide… VIDE… Ce mot sembla résonner à ses tempes comme un couperet glacial, son cœur s'emballa et elle ne comprit pas tout de suite comment elle se retrouva assise dans son lit, les bras tendus en arrière pour la soutenir, des perles de sueur glissant dans son dos, le souffle chaotique, une détresse incompréhensible la tenaillant et une pluie drue frappant ses carreaux comme pour mieux lui marteler le crâne.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme pour reprendre pied. Elle était effectivement dans sa chambre, _seule_, et son réveil indiquait six heures du matin. Elle respira lentement, tentant de recouvrer ses esprits. Un cauchemar ? Elle revit la scène, ou plutôt revécut ses sensations, en marche arrière, subrepticement, car à chaque fois qu'un souvenir l'effleurait, il semblait fuir, glissant vers le précédent jusqu'à l'oubli, laissant juste l'empreinte d'un pincement dans son cœur. C'était donc bien un rêve… qui avait mal fini.

Elle se passa une main fébrile sur le visage et se mit à frissonner malgré elle. Sa parade consista à se pelotonner sous sa couette afin de retrouver un semblant de sécurité ou, tout du moins, de sérénité.

Bien, respire, Tonks, et réfléchis ! s'intima-t-elle. Quel jour était-il ? Hier… oui, hier c'était Noël, elle se souvenait parfaitement de cet autre réveil mouvementé… de la visite de Remus… oui, ça, heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas rêvé, ça s'était bien passé…

_oOoOoO Ils venaient de s'embrasser sur son canapé. Elle souriait._

La tête nichée dans le creux de son cou et de son épaule, l'oreille collée sur son torse, elle écoutait avec délice cette musique sereine et régulière :

- POM POM… POM POM... POM POM…

Savourer. Ne pas penser. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se projeter au lendemain, ni même aux minutes qui suivraient. Elle avait trop peur. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait de profiter au maximum, d'imprimer chaque battement de son cœur en elle, de mémoriser cette mélodie si douce à ses oreilles. Elle en aurait probablement besoin. C'était comme si ses batteries à plat se rechargeaient à son contact, rendant très lointains le découragement et la lassitude du matin. Elle était juste bien, là, dans ses bras. Tellement bien. Elle ne voulait pas faire de conjectures sur l'avenir, elle ne devait pas…

Ne pas penser. Savourer cet instant, le contact de la main qu'il faisait jouer avec tendresse dans ses cheveux, de sa paume qu'elle caressait d'un pouce.

Ne pas penser. Se laisser aller. Calquer sa respiration sur la sienne, au rythme de sa poitrine qui se soulevait, se laisser bercer :

- POM POM… POM POM… POM POM…

Mais soudain, sans explication, ce rythme s'accéléra. C'était infime et sans doute ne l'aurait-elle pas remarqué si elle n'y avait pas été aussi attentive :

- POM POM.. POM POM.. POM POM..

Ce n'était pas normal. Remus n'avait changé aucun de ses gestes, ni tenté de lui parler...

Alors ça y était, _leur_ moment était rompu ? Il s'était finalement remis à réfléchir et, dans quelques secondes, il allait faire ses trois pas en arrière habituels ? Elle le sentit s'écarter d'elle avant même qu'il n'amorce un mouvement.

- Nymphadora, lui souffla-t-il après avoir ramené leurs deux mains jointes entre eux pour lui faire face.

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour empêcher cette conversation d'avoir lieu. Elle ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas _lui_ faire ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Pas après…

Elle ravala les larmes qui pointaient et comprima encore plus ses paupières. Non ! Elle ne pleurerait pas. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas que la journée se termine, pas comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas que leur semblant de bulle éclate. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à la réalité qui s'annonçait… désastreuse. Ce « Nymphadora » résonnait dans sa tête comme une sentence, alors elle s'efforçait de le congédier en refusant. Elle n'ouvrirait pas les yeux, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre lui dire qu'il regrettait, qu'il ne voulait pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver parce qu'eux deux, évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas marcher, qu'ils étaient trop différents, lui si dangereux, si vieux et si pauvre, qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, qu'il regrettait sincèrement mais que ça devait s'arrêter là, anticipa-t-elle intérieurement avec dépit. Elle ne voulait pas ! Il pouvait bien lui laisser une nuit d'espoir, non ?

_- Nymphadora…OoOoOo_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Remus sursauta dans son lit, son cœur battant la chamade, prêt à lui transpercer la poitrine, sa bouche désagréablement pâteuse. Les images de son cauchemar se gravèrent sur ses rétines et lui donnèrent la nausée. Il se rua dans sa salle de bain, se mit à trembler comme une feuille en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait, s'agrippa à son lavabo de toutes ses forces et laissa son estomac se vider par à-coups, à mesure qu'il revoyait cette scène… impuissant… dégoûté…

Alors que même la bile ne franchissait plus ses lèvres, il se laissa glisser à genoux et se prit le visage dans les mains. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, reprends-toi ! s'admonesta-t-il.

Il resta prostré encore quelques minutes puis se leva afin de s'asperger d'eau froide. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal si ce n'est durant les pleines lunes, et encore. Il se retourna vers sa chambre et resta un instant figé devant son lit et ses draps blancs, revoyant les taches rouges qui les avaient recouverts dans son songe morbide. Il ferma les yeux pour effacer la vision qui ne manquerait pas de suivre… celle de Nymphadora… étendue et inanimée… une morsure dans le cou… Un nouveau soubresaut de son estomac lui fit faire demi-tour. Et tandis qu'il replongeait la tête au-dessus de la vasque, il s'efforça de se raisonner.

Jamais. Jamais il ne pourrait. Jamais il ne laisserait une telle situation être possible. C'était une peur incohérente. Jusqu'ici, n'avait-il pas toujours réussi à éviter un drame ? Le remords le submergea en repensant aux fois où il avait été imprudent… avec ses amis – mais ils étaient jeunes et irresponsables, il avait mûri depuis –… le soir où Peter était réapparu – mais l'urgence l'exigeait… non, sans doute pas assez, il avait mis Sirius et les enfants en danger… c'était inadmissible. Il se devait de redoubler de vigilance à l'avenir. S'enfermer impérativement à double tours dans un endroit sûr, s'enchaîner même, s'il ne pouvait pas se procurer de potion Tue-Loup. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner sinon. Jamais il ne serait tranquille sans cela, pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre… de faire… même si ce n'était pas réel. Les sensations, l'odeur, le goût… tout cela lui avait semblé si affreusement palpable et concret.

Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se forcer à ingurgiter une tasse de café afin de noyer ses papilles, d'inonder ses sens qui lui donnaient encore envie de vomir. Et pour se rassurer, il repensa à la journée précédente, à Nymphadora, souriante et, surtout, vivante…

_oOoOoO Ils venaient de s'embrasser sur son canapé. Il souriait._

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression que tous ses muscles étaient entièrement détendus. Que le calme régnait en lui. Il se demandait vaguement comment c'était possible, comment il pouvait être si déconnecté de tout ce qui faisait d'ordinaire son quotidien. Et étonnamment, il ne cherchait pas à savoir. C'était comme si un mécanisme dans son cerveau… dans son corps… le lui interdisait. À chaque fois qu'un semblant de question surgissait dans son esprit, un fusible devait sauter quelque part, le forçant à se détendre, à se laisser aller.

Ne pas penser. Savourer. Il était comme hypnotisé par son sourire si serein, par les gestes tendres qu'ils échangeaient, par ce pouce qu'elle faisait tourner légèrement dans sa main, par la texture de ses cheveux dont les reflets roses réapparaissaient…

Réapparaissaient ?

Par chance, il réussit à maîtriser son corps pour ne pas sursauter et l'affoler mais ses propres yeux s'étaient écarquillés de surprise. Il continua machinalement son geste, força du mieux qu'il put son cœur à garder le rythme qu'il avait adopté jusque-là tout en observant plus attentivement les mèches de cheveux qu'il parcourait de ses doigts. Il constata avec surprise qu'elles semblaient elles aussi suivre un rythme régulier, les reflets mauves apparaissant et disparaissant successivement comme s'ils ponctuaient une mélodie :

- ROSES… TERNES… ROSES… TERNES…

Se pouvait-il que ce simple moment ait autant d'emprise sur les pouvoirs de Nymphadora ? Était-elle juste… heureuse ? Ses tourments apaisés… le choc émotionnel surmonté ? Il sentit ses entrailles se contracter à cette idée et les questions qui s'échouaient contre une barrière invisible quelques secondes auparavant furent sans doute trop nombreuses. Le barrage céda. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta imperceptiblement. Il tenta de n'en laisser rien paraître, de maîtriser la situation mais il était assailli.

Et après ? Pourquoi avait-il un tel pouvoir sur elle ? Merlin savait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Depuis plusieurs mois, il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser quoi que ce soit dans ses relations avec elle. Il n'avait jamais eu à le faire auparavant de toute façon ! Et chaque fois qu'il avait prémédité quelque chose, qu'il avait voulu l'éloigner, il avait lamentablement échoué. Et aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il n'avait pas supporté l'idée de la savoir seule le jour de Noël alors il avait voulu réparer ses erreurs. Sans savoir comment. Il n'avait pas aimé la voir si fatiguée, comme au bout du rouleau, alors il avait improvisé pour lui remonter le moral, jusqu'à…

Ah ! Pour ça, il pouvait se féliciter, se dit-il avec amertume. Joli travail, Remus ! Il s'était complètement laissé porter par la situation, il n'avait absolument rien contrôlé… et voilà le résultat ! Nymphadora allait visiblement mieux mais à quel prix ? Et, surtout, jusqu'à quand ? N'aurait-il pas pu être plus fort et réfléchir deux secondes avant de seulement profiter comme un irresponsable ? Qu'allait-il faire à présent, hein ? Aller contre ses propres idées, contre sa volonté, en sachant qu'elle courrait à sa perte par la suite parce qu'il était trop lâche pour faire machine arrière ? Qu'adviendrait-il s'il s'excusait maintenant ? Une voix dans sa tête lui soufflait « tu lui briseras le cœur » mais une autre protestait en disant « ce sera pire ensuite ».

Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il se méprisait tellement à cet instant. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Pourquoi agissait-il toujours de travers dès qu'il était question d'elle ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle… tombe amoureuse de lui ? Cette fois, c'était décidé. Il ne pouvait plus se montrer aussi faible. Il devait l'éloigner de lui une bonne fois pour toutes sinon il la détruirait davantage à l'avenir.

Il se permit un dernier regard vers son visage, comme pour se donner du courage, pour se convaincre qu'il agissait pour son bien. Il remarqua avec tristesse qu'elle n'était plus aussi sereine qu'auparavant et que ses mèches de cheveux étaient toutes redevenues ternes. Il soupira intérieurement et tenta d'ignorer le pincement qui saisit son cœur. Il ne voulait pas. Mais il devait. Les mâchoires contractées, il se força à adopter le masque le plus neutre qu'il put et il fit glisser sa main baladeuse dans la sienne, de manière à ramener leurs deux mains jointes entre eux, pour la regarder en face :

- Nymphadora…

Ses paupières se crispèrent comme si elle priait Merlin pour que ce qu'elle redoutait n'arrive pas. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas décemment partir en la laissant espérer quelque chose qu'il refuserait de lui offrir ? Elle était forte et plus courageuse que lui, elle devait bien s'attendre à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire… et elle ne le voulait visiblement pas...

À contrecœur, il reprit :

_- Nymphadora… OoOoOo_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_oOoOoO Deux yeux brillants de larmes contenues s'étaient ouverts devant lui…_

Il ne pouvait pas. Il allait encore la faire pleurer. Il ne le voulait pas.

Peut-être que s'ils essayaient seulement quelques jours, elle se rendrait compte d'elle-même que ce n'était pas possible. Oui, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de l'accabler aujourd'hui pour rien. C'était Noël… Mais quelques jours… il ne les avait pas… à quoi bon la faire languir davantage ?

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle à regret.

- Je… je dois passer voir Dumbledore ce soir avant de retourner en mission demain matin. On… on ne pourra pas se voir avant un moment et je ne crois pas… commença-t-il sans connaître lui-même la suite.

- Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave, le coupa-t-elle avec empressement comme pour l'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

- Tu… ça ira ? Je veux dire…

Oui, que voulait-il dire ? Il se le demandait bien et interrogea les grands yeux de Nymphadora en lui relevant doucement le menton d'une main. Alors il sut :

- J'essaierai quand même de t'envoyer un hibou.

Il ne pouvait pas.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle, soulagée.

Voyant leurs mains toujours entrelacées, il hésita puis finalement en porta une à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

_- Prends soin de toi, lui avait-il murmuré en guise d'au revoir. OoOoOo_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, voilà ce qu'elle se souvenait de la veille. Le reste n'avait pas eu lieu, il n'était pas resté. Mais au moins l'avait-il épargnée comme elle l'avait souhaité et malgré ses craintes. Elle en avait été un peu surprise d'ailleurs, tellement persuadée qu'il allait mettre un terme à leur embryon de relation dans la foulée. Mais non, au lieu de cela,_ il lui enverrait un hibou_. Enfin, _il essaierait_. Mais ça voulait dire quand même beaucoup pour elle.

Elle ricana nerveusement et s'enroula un peu plus dans ses draps. _Il lui enverrait un hibou !_ Merlin, allait-elle passer par ce stade où la fille attend comme une cruche que l'autre daigne lui faire un signe ? et en vain ? Elle se voyait déjà scruter les fenêtres au moindre mouvement suspect, sur les nerfs, dans une attente fébrile, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Non, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans ces conditions. Son moral enchaînerait les feintes de Wronski à ce rythme-là… espoir le matin… désespoir au coucher… et ainsi de suite jusqu'à déprime croissante de jour en jour. Elle devait juste lui être reconnaissante de l'avoir ménagée hier, apprécier cela et continuer d'y croire mais sans extrapoler. Certes, ils s'étaient embrassés, mais il n'était pas question de se faire trop d'illusions, elle savait que rien n'était joué, qu'elle devrait encore lutter. C'était seulement une étape dans sa lente avancée, une parenthèse qui lui donnait quelques jours de répit, un souvenir pour se donner du courage, et Merlin savait qu'elle en avait bien besoin ces jours-ci. Elle espérait que cela jouerait en sa faveur, que lui aussi pourrait s'y référer, s'y laisser prendre. Une fêlure dans sa carapace. S'il n'avait pas pu la repousser, c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas assez voulu, alors peut-être qu'avec le temps, il se ferait à cette idée. Il fallait qu'elle s'accroche à cette brindille d'espoir, même si la tâche s'annonçait rude. Car elle n'était pas dupe, être seul avec elle, le jour des festivités par excellence, avait forcément aidé à instaurer ce climat favorable pour retrouver leur complicité et pour qu'il se laisse aller à ses sentiments et non à sa raison. Mais dehors, face aux autres, face à leur regard, seul avec ses pensées… il serait étonnant qu'il ne cherche pas à reculer. Elle en était consciente. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_oOoOoO Après être sorti de chez Tonks, Remus avait pris le chemin de Poudlard où l'attendait Dumbledore._

Arrivé dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du vieux sorcier, il croisa Rogue qui visiblement en sortait.

- Lupin, le salua-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Remus hocha simplement la tête en prononçant son prénom d'une voix froide. Il n'était pas vraiment disposé à converser avec lui, surtout après ce qu'il avait appris à propos du Patronus de Nymphadora. Malheureusement, Rogue semblait d'humeur loquace pour une fois.

- Je ne savais pas que les chiens étaient de sortie aujourd'hui. Ah, non ! Excuse-moi, c'est vrai, ce n'était pas toi le chien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Severus ? demanda Remus sur la défensive.

- Rien, j'ai été surpris, voilà tout, continua son vis-à-vis d'un ton doucereux, satisfait de lui-même. Je te croyais revenu à ta place, avec tes congénères.

- Merci de t'en inquiéter, j'ai justement eu la chance d'y être durant ces fêtes. Molly ne t'avait pas invité ?

- Mais quel joli conte de Noël nous avons là, répliqua le professeur d'un ton railleur moins léger. Le loup-garou apprivoisé passe les fêtes chez ses amis. C'est vrai que les histoires à dormir debout ont la cote ces temps-ci.

- Serait-ce de l'amertume, dans tes propos ? Je ne comprends pas, c'est pourtant bien toi qui n'a fait aucun effort pour tisser… ou plutôt conserver des amitiés dignes de ce nom.

Le visage cireux de Rogue perdit encore un peu de couleur si c'était possible.

- Vous et votre grand couplet sur l'amitié… laisse-moi rire. On peut dire que ça vous a réussi en effet : un traître, deux morts et la bête sauvage qui se retrouve seule et égarée.

Les deux hommes tenaient à présent leur baguette fermement serrée en main.

- Moins seul que toi à Noël visiblement ! rétorqua vivement Remus avant de reprendre avec plus de contenance. Écoute, Severus, au lieu de mépriser ceux qui t'entourent, tu devrais peut-être essayer de…

- Je rêve ou un hybride me tend la main plutôt que de sortir ses crocs ? trancha l'intéressé pour dédaigner cette tentative.

- Si tu le prends comme ça, il se peut en effet que je le fasse. Surtout si j'apprends que tu as été une nouvelle fois désobligeant envers mes amis, menaça Remus dont les jointures de doigts commençaient sérieusement à blanchir autour de sa baguette.

- Moi, désobligeant ? s'étonna Rogue avant de comprendre et d'attaquer avec un rictus plus sarcastique encore. Oh ! je vois, Lupin, tu prétends vraiment pouvoir jouer au prince charmant, alors ? Comme c'est touchant…

- Je ne prétends rien du tout mais tu devrais faire attention, si tu continues comme ça, on pourrait croire que c'est la jalousie qui t'a rendu aigri. Ce qui serait ridicule, n'est-ce pas… qui pourrait être jaloux d'un loup-garou ? Et on sait bien tous les deux que tu as toujours été exécrable et asocial, ce serait dommage que les gens se fassent une fausse opinion de toi, en particulier ici où les murs ont des oreilles et propagent les rumeurs plus vite que Rita Skeeter.

Il appuya ses propos en lançant un regard aux tableaux les plus proches et eut juste le temps de voir les personnages des portraits détourner rapidement leur tête. Rogue, qui avait fait de même, allait riposter lorsque…

- Ah, Remus ! s'exclama Dumbledore en s'avançant vers eux. Je commençais à m'inquiéter mais je vois que tout va bien.

- Oui, nous finissions juste notre conversation, désolé pour le retard. Severus avait besoin de discuter un peu semble-t-il, s'excusa-t-il en affichant un sourire affable.

- Je suis agréablement surpris que vous parveniez enfin à mettre vos différends de côté. Mais il est vrai que cette période de l'année est propice aux rapprochements, j'en suis enchanté, s'enthousiasma le directeur.

- Oui, un vrai miracle, se força à dire Rogue d'une voix lugubre, frustré de n'avoir pu rabattre son caquet à Remus et alors que les deux autres le regardaient en souriant.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Severus, je serais ravi que vous rendiez visite à Sybille, maintenant que vous êtes lancé. Son moral m'inquiète toujours un peu…

Rogue le regarda comme si on venait de lui demander de plonger dans le lac glacé en sous-vêtements mais quand il vit que Dumbledore ne plaisantait pas, _la tête qu'il tira fut l'un des plus beaux cadeaux de Noël que Remus eut reçu… OoOoOo_

oOoOoOoOoOo

La pendule de sa cuisine annonça six heures et demie, le sortant de ses souvenirs. Remus revint alors dans sa chambre pour se préparer à reprendre sa mission. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de la poursuivre même si les résultats étaient peu concluants pour l'instant. Lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir de son armoire, il se dit que son cauchemar aurait au moins servi à une chose : avec cette tête de déterré, il y avait peu de risques que les autres loups-garous le soupçonnent et l'accusent d'avoir passé de bonnes fêtes auprès de proches plutôt que de se morfondre comme la plupart d'entre eux.

Une fois prêt à quitter son appartement, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil circulaire à sa pièce principale. Elle faisait preuve d'une certaine vacuité mais elle était tout de même chaleureuse. Il n'y remettrait pas les pieds avant plusieurs jours, voire même semaines, puisqu'il ne s'accordait ce droit que de façon sporadique afin de conserver sa couverture de loup-garou exclu de la société. Il se félicita alors d'avoir suivi les conseils de Dumbledore et d'être revenu. Ces deux jours lui avaient été bénéfiques, il avait pu se rendre compte, se rappeler de la chance qu'il avait. Cela l'aiderait à supporter plus facilement cette tâche indésirable confiée par l'Ordre. Oui, il s'efforcerait de penser à ces bons souvenirs pour tenir le coup, sans se soucier des questions délicates tant qu'il pouvait l'éviter. Elles le rattraperaient bien assez vite, il le savait.

Dans un soupir, il ferma la porte, lança un _Collaporta_ et transplana.

* * *

Vous voulez me crier dessus ? Ne vous gênez pas, les reviews sont là ! Non, mais, j'aurais adoré moi aussi qu'ils roucoulent enfin pour de vrai, mais c'est Jo qui en a décidé autrement, c'est pas ma faute… Comment ? qui est responsable du début sadique si ce n'est moi ? Ah oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire… O:D mais pour ma défense, je l'ai écrit en pleine nuit ce début (sans rire, à 2 h du matin, vendredi dernier si vous voulez tout savoir, je mettais enfin une touche finale à ces cauchemars qui ont mis des mois à être pondus… parce que mes premiers jets étaient vraiment trop guimauve, ça ne me convenait pas du tout… j'espère avoir réussi à rattraper un peu le coup !)


	9. Chapter 9

**Note **: ah ! ah ! pour faire les choses vraiment bien, j'ai regardé le calendrier lunaire de 1996/1997 pour savoir quand était la pleine lune et donc, si je ne me suis pas trompée d'année, c'est Jo qui l'a fait (ou sans doute qui n'a pas contrôlé ou est passé outre :D) car la pleine lune de décembre 1996 était le… 24 décembre ! Remus n'aurait donc pas pu assister au réveillon de Noël chez les Weasley. Bon bah tant pis, je mets une pleine lune quand ça m'arrange du coup !

Sinon, pour le délai… euh… vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, toute la fin de la fic n'est pas mise au pied du sapin et… euh… je crois que je vais encore rajouter un chapitre avant le dernier XD Et puis celui-là, il n'est franchement pas dans l'esprit de Noël (snif) donc je m'excuse de ce cadeau empoisonné (mais vous pouvez relire les 6 et 7èmes si vous voulez vous remettre dans l'ambiance des fêtes (hum, hum)).

Un énorme merci à tous les lecteurs qui passent par là, à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic dans leurs favoris ou alertes et encore plus à ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis, ça compte beaucoup ! Alors merci à **Atchoum16**, **chizuru300** (toujours des problèmes de mail ? :S), **Nymph93**, **lolinette**, **Oceanna** et **Caramelise**.

_Précédemment_ : Tonks et Remus se sont embrassés chez elle le jour de Noël et ont profité d'un petit moment de complicité jusqu'à ce que Remus prenne de nouveau peur en voyant l'effet (positif) que ça avait sur Nymphadora. Il ne veut pas lui donner de faux espoirs mais n'arrive pas non plus à la repousser car ça lui briserait le cœur. Chacun de leur côté, le réveil est difficile : trop solitaire pour la Métamorphomage qui arrive à réfréner ses espoirs en sachant que la route est encore longue trop morbide pour le loup-garou qui s'est vu mordre la sorcière dans son rêve. C'est à moitié ébranlé par ce cauchemar et à moitié ragaillardi par ces deux jours passés entre amis qu'il est retourné effectuer sa mission auprès des lycanthropes en marge de la société…

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

_**Début janvier, un lendemain de pleine lune…**_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce jour-là, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Il reconnut rapidement les symptômes d'une gueule de bois carabinée mais il y avait autre chose. Instinctivement, il laissa retomber ses paupières pour diminuer son mal de crâne puis il prit peu à peu conscience de l'environnement qui l'entourait : le sol plus meuble que d'ordinaire, le froid mordant qui lui gifla le visage, les vrombissements des véhicules moldus un peu plus loin… Où était-il ? Et quelle était cette sensation oppressante qui le tenaillait ? Dans un geste automatique pour se protéger les yeux alors qu'il allait de nouveau les ouvrir, il approcha ses mains de son visage et se rendit compte que ses ongles étaient incrustés de sang séché. Il déglutit péniblement à cette vision et se redressa d'un coup, ce qui lui donna le vertige. Affolé, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'explications.

Il était seul, allongé à demi sur l'herbe d'un parc qu'il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître : le St James's Park. Il reporta son attention sur ses mains et tenta de se souvenir… il se revit aller sur l'Allée des embrumes… entrer dans le premier pub qui s'était présenté… enchaîner les whisky Pur Feu…

Le reste était flou. Il lutta contre la nausée qui l'assaillait et prit la décision de se rendre à son appartement. Il hésita quelques secondes entre transplaner ou s'y acheminer à pieds. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien… alors, oui, il y avait les caractéristiques des lendemains de soirée alcoolisée… oui, il y avait ce malaise qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer au fond des tripes, cette peur de ce qui était advenu, de ce que signifiait l'hémoglobine qui marquait ses doigts… mais il y avait autre chose… qu'il connaissait… ses articulations… ses muscles… il était tellement courbaturé… chaque pas le martyrisait… comme… comme à chaque…

Non.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il écarquilla les yeux tout en les posant de nouveau sur ses mains. Elles tremblaient à présent. Ou peut-être était-ce lui. Son corps entier secoué par la révélation qui semblait faire jour dans son esprit. D'autres images de la veille lui revinrent. _Elle_ était venue le rejoindre dans ce bar… _elle_ l'avait exhorté à la suivre… et puis… Son estomac ne supporta pas cette idée. Il se pencha en avant alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour s'interdire cette vision. C'était impossible. Il n'avait pas pu. Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il avait besoin d'aide. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se souvint que l'un des endroits où les autres s'isolaient était ici, à quelques pas. Oui, il avait dû essayer de les rejoindre avant que… Peut-être l'un d'eux pourrait-il comprendre…

Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put, faisant fi des douleurs qui le tiraillaient de toute part et des deux ou trois premiers promeneurs matinaux qu'il croisa. Le vent glacial lui permettait au moins d'avoir les idées plus claires. Il n'était pas très coutumier du lieu mais il en avait entendu parler par d'autres. Il atteignit rapidement le milieu du parc et longea durant quelques secondes les berges du lac pour se rapprocher du Pont Bleu. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il chercha à l'aide de sa baguette magique l'entrée cachée aux yeux des Moldus et prononça le mot de passe qui permettait de l'ouvrir. Il s'en était rappelé facilement car il ne manquait pas d'ironie ou, plutôt, d'humour noir, à l'instar de l'emplacement choisi : sous un pont pour les rebuts qu'ils étaient mais au cœur de l'écrin serein et élégant de la royauté. À l'énoncé de « Loup y es-tu ? », des marches se formèrent sous ses pieds, l'invitant vers les entrailles du parc tandis que l'ouverture s'élargissait dans la pile du pont pour lui permettre de s'y engouffrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait remarqué mais les rares Moldus présents dans l'espace vert n'étaient pas dans son champ de vision. Il prit une grande inspiration et entama sa descente.

Des torches fixées aux murs éclairaient un chemin étroit qui déboucha dans une première salle, vaste et aménagée comme un grand salon. Le mobilier semblait avoir été récupéré à droite et à gauche, certaines chaises paraissaient bancales, la plupart des fauteuils étaient éventrés, râpés. L'absence de cheminée était compensée par une quinzaine de feux de fortune autour desquels les canapés et autres meubles avaient été regroupés pour former des coins plus conviviaux. D'autres sièges, souvent entourés d'amas d'objets divers, étaient isolés le long des murs, jamais loin des torches. L'endroit était sombre et froid… lugubre… avec toutes ces ombres dansantes projetées par les flammes dispersées.

Du fait de l'heure prématurée, l'endroit ne réunissait qu'une petite dizaine de sorciers. Il balaya la pièce des yeux, à la recherche d'un visage connu mais dut s'approcher des quelques occupants afin de mieux les distinguer. Il se sentait de plus en plus désemparé à mesure qu'il voyait les regards revêches et dissuasifs se poser sur lui lorsqu'il s'avançait vers eux. Découragé après sa sixième tentative de prise de contact, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise isolée et se remit à trembler compulsivement. Comment allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il se prit la tête, de plus en plus lourde, dans ses mains et, soudain, sursauta. Quelque chose lui avait touché l'épaule. Il releva brusquement la tête et resta bouche bée. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, aux cernes marquées et à l'air épuisé lui tendait une tasse de café fumante et lui demanda, inquiet :

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Ce sorcier… il l'avait déjà vu… oui, cela faisait un an. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement… il avait essayé de lui remonter le moral après les fêtes, dans la chambre de Ste Mangouste qu'il occupait avec ce rouquin qui avait été mordu par un serpent. Peut-être voudrait-il bien l'aider une nouvelle fois…

- Je… je me souviens de vous, lui murmura-t-il.

L'autre haussa un sourcil d'étonnement avant de le scruter davantage pour se souvenir d'où il l'aurait connu.

- À Ste Mangouste… l'an dernier… je venais d'avoir été mordu… vous êtes… non, je ne me rappelle pas votre nom.

- Bien sûr, je me souviens également à présent, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Je suis Remus Lupin, lui dit l'autre en lui tendant la main.

Il allait la lui serrer quand son regard s'arrêta sur ses ongles assombris. Il leva des yeux paniqués vers son interlocuteur pour le voir à son tour observer ce sang coagulé avec appréhension.

- Je… j'ai besoin d'aide… souffla-t-il d'une voix chevrotante d'effroi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Remus se posa dans un des fauteuils défoncés du « souterrain de James ». Il n'aimait franchement pas ce lieu bien trop glauque à son goût mais il fallait avouer qu'il était pratique pour les lycanthropes. Il l'avait découvert peu après le début de sa mission par le bouche-à-oreille. Outre la grande salle principale, le lieu regorgeait de multiples cellules individuelles qui servaient de chambres quotidiennes à plusieurs loups-garous déracinés ou de prison temporaire à de nombreux autres lors des pleines lunes. Ça n'avait rien de réjouissant mais c'était sécurisant. Il avait décidé de passer la nuit ici afin de pouvoir nouer de nouveaux contacts le lendemain.

Il était l'un des premiers éveillés et décida de préparer du café. Alors que le breuvage se confectionnait, il se laissa tomber en arrière et ferma les yeux en faisant tourner sa tête pour dénouer son cou douloureux. Les lendemains de pleine lune étaient vraiment harassants. Il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose aujourd'hui. Peut-être pourrait-il prendre le temps d'écrire à Nymphadora ? Il n'avait pas encore osé, se laissant prendre par ses occupations ou par son sommeil alors qu'il avait, chaque soir, une pensée pour elle. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il ne voyait autour de lui que désolation, rancœur, désespoir et haine… À quoi rimerait de lui dire qu'il pensait à elle si… Un tintement retentit, indiquant que l'entrée de l'abri venait d'être activée. Qui pouvait bien rejoindre cet endroit à une heure pareille ?

Il scruta l'arrivée du sorcier en question. Il semblait apeuré, troublé par l'ambiance sordide de la pièce mais aussi à la recherche de quelqu'un. De loin, Remus observa avec pitié ses tentatives avortées de dialogue jusqu'à son abandon sur une chaise proche. Son café allait au moins être utile à une chose. Il se leva tout en amenant une tasse à l'intéressé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Je… j'ai besoin d'aide… lui souffla-t-il d'une voix chevrotante d'effroi.

Remus avait senti ses boyaux se tordre à la vue du sang séché qui maculait l'extrémité des doigts du loup-garou. Il resta cependant maître de lui-même et invita l'homme à le rejoindre sur un canapé plus confortable.

- Comment vous appelez-vous déjà ? lui demanda-t-il pour essayer de l'apaiser.

- Jack… Jack Barton.

- Très bien, Jack. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je… je crois que j'ai… hier soir, j'étais tellement déprimé, vous comprenez ? Mon patron… la semaine a été tellement chargée… j'ai travaillé très tard tous les soirs pour ne pas perdre mon job… c'est le seul que j'ai pu trouver en huit mois de recherche… mais hier… je ne sais pas… quelqu'un lui a sans doute fait peur… parce qu'il savait ce que j'étais quand il m'a embauché… mais hier, il s'est mis à me crier dessus, à me traiter d'incapable, de monstre… Je n'avais rien fait pourtant, je le jure… mais il m'a viré, comme ça… en m'humiliant devant tous les autres employés… j'étais tellement… dégoûté… si fatigué… je me suis sué sang et eau pour le garder ce boulot ! Alors je suis allé dans un pub, je voulais oublier, oublier ces voix qui m'insultaient ou qui réclamaient vengeance dans ma tête, oublier ma vie… et après…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à mesure que les fragments de scènes défilaient à nouveau devant ses yeux. Remus, dont la bouche s'asséchait d'appréhension, l'encouragea à poursuivre d'une voix rauque mais calme :

- Et après ?

- Après ?

Il tourna ses prunelles anxieuses vers Remus et s'agrippa à son avant-bras :

- Elle est arrivée… ma petite-amie… elle ne m'a pas abandonné, vous savez, l'an dernier. Vous aviez raison quand vous m'aviez dit que ma vie pouvait continuer… qu'il fallait s'accrocher… Elle est restée… malgré le chômage, malgré le regard des autres… elle est restée…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il ne put retenir un sanglot avant de gémir « pourquoi ? » et de s'agripper les cheveux de désespoir.

Remus était devenu livide et il entendait le sang battre à ses tempes. Non, c'était impossible… ça n'avait pas pu arriver… Les images du propre cauchemar qu'il avait fait quelques jours auparavant revinrent le hanter mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par la pression qu'exercèrent les deux mains de Barton sur son bras.

- S'il vous plaît… dîtes-moi que je n'ai pas pu… il faut… ça ne peut pas… ça ne peut pas être… _son_ sang… n'est-ce pas ? supplia-t-il en exposant ses paumes vers le haut.

- Vous… où vous êtes-vous réveillé ? l'interrogea Remus.

- Dans… dans le parc, avoua-t-il dans un souffle coupable.

Remus déglutit difficilement.

- J'étais ivre… je ne voulais pas… je n'aurais pas dû mais… j'étais au bout du rouleau et j'ai… j'ai oublié, finit-il dans un couinement.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue ? Elle voulait vous amener ici ? Peut-être qu'elle est rentrée avant que… tenta de raisonner Remus.

- Je… oui. Elle voulait me faire sortir… me mettre à l'abri et je… je me suis souvenu de cet endroit mais… après je ne veux… je ne sais pas… c'est le noir total, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Remus n'insista pas, ne voulant pas l'accabler davantage. Il restait un espoir, aussi infime soit-il et il voulait à tout prix s'y raccrocher. C'était au-dessus de ses forces de croire que le pire était arrivé.

- Je vais aller à Ste Mangouste, pour vérifier. Ce n'est pas très loin. Comment… comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Euphrosina… Zina Burke. Te… tenez.

Il tâta ses poches à la recherche d'une bourse de laquelle il sortit une photo représentant une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui souriait en leur faisant des signes de la main. Il la confia à un Remus blême.

- Très bien, restez ici. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une demi-heure plus tard, Remus faisait les cent pas dans le couloir du premier étage de l'hôpital. On lui avait confirmé la présence d'une sorcière attaquée par un loup-garou mais on ne pouvait pas lui indiquer son état car elle était encore dans l'unité d'urgence aux mains des Guérisseurs. Finalement, le Guérisseur-en-chef, Hippocrate Smethwyck, sortit de la salle et Remus se précipita vers lui.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que… est-ce que c'est cette femme que vous… demanda-t-il en lui tendant la photo d'Euphrosina.

- Mon pauvre… je ne saurais vous dire avec certitude. Elle a bien les cheveux blonds mais, elle a… son visage a été lacéré, vous comprenez ? Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu mais…

- Elle est morte, s'entendit dire Remus d'une voix caverneuse alors qu'il avait l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait autour de lui.

- Non, elle a survécu. De justesse. C'est une battante. Moralement et physiquement. Elle a réussi à soutenir l'attaque de son agresseur et il n'a pu l'atteindre qu'avec ses griffes. Elle a réussi à transplaner ici avant qu'il ne la morde mais elle est tombée inconsciente. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger mais je crains qu'il n'y ait des séquelles psychologiques graves après une telle agression. Elle sera défigurée à vie et ses cordes vocales ont également été touchées et…

Un Guérisseur stagiaire venait de l'interpeller derrière lui.

- Professeur, nous avons trouvé son identité. Elle avait des papiers dans son sac. Il s'agit de Mlle Burke, Euphrosina.

- C'est bien votre amie ? demanda le Guérisseur-en-chef à Remus dont les mâchoires s'étaient serrées.

- Oui, je dois… je vais…

Il ne put finir sa phrase et s'enfuit en courant vers la sortie. Il avait besoin d'air. Il fallait qu'il respire. Elle était vivante, mais dans quel état ! Il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée et fut quelque peu ralenti par la foule qui commençait à s'agglutiner dans l'attente d'être dirigée vers le bon service. Comment allait-il annoncer ça à Barton ? Comment ce dernier pourrait-il jamais se pardonner ? Un haut-le-cœur le saisit lorsqu'il se remémora les paroles du loup-garou _« Vous aviez raison quand vous m'aviez dit que ma vie pouvait continuer… qu'il fallait s'accrocher… Elle est restée… » _Et voilà où ses bons conseils avaient mené. Cette situation… cette sorcière… ça aurait pu être… Chamboulé, il heurta sans le faire exprès un sorcier qui hoquetait étrangement et s'excusa machinalement sans même le regarder, trop pressé d'atteindre la sortie. Il avait envie de vomir.

oOoOoOoOo

- Je t'assure, ma chérie, je peux me débrouiller tout s… hic…

- On dirait un poisson avec ces bulles qui sortent de ta bouche à chaque fois que tu as le hoquet ! Comment tu as fait ton compte ? l'interrogea sa fille alors qu'elle s'amusait à percer lesdites bulles à l'aide de sa baguette et qu'ils se rangeaient dans la file d'attente bondée des patients de Ste Mangouste.

- Ta mère ne te l'a pas… hic… dit ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, sa lettre disait seulement : « Ton père a encore fait l'imbécile en tentant de faire le ménage. Je ne le supporte plus. Viens vite ! », l'imita-t-elle en rigolant.

- Elle exagère, je… hic… j'essayais seulement de bien fair… hic… mais je me suis trompé dans les sorts et… hic…

- Tu n'as jamais été doué pour le ménage, papa ! constata-t-elle en rigolant alors qu'elle devait accélérer ses gestes pour vaincre la multitude de bulles apparues. Tu devrais le savoir à présent et laisser faire maman, même si ça part d'une bonne intention, ça finit toujours par l'énerver. Depuis quand tu hoquètes comme ça ?

- Depuis trois jours… hey-ic ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'un sorcier lui percuta l'épaule dans sa course vers la sortie.

L'individu ne s'arrêta même pas en plus ! Même s'il avait baragouiné quelques excuses inaudibles, elle trouvait qu'il ne manquait pas d'air et était prête à lui dire de faire plus attention aux gens… lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

Remus.

Blanc comme un linge.

Qui courait vers la sortie, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs.

Ce n'était pas du tout bon signe. Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver ici et encore moins être capable de courir un sprint un lendemain de pleine lune. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Un accident… qui ? Elle se mordit les lèvres et, d'instinct, amorça quelques pas pour le suivre. Se rappelant pourquoi elle était là, elle se tourna rapidement vers son père et lui demanda :

- Papa, je dois… je peux te laisser seul, ça ira ?

- Bien sûr, Dora, lui garantit-il avant de demander d'un ton inquiet face à l'air soudain grave de sa fille. Une urgence ?

- Je ne sais pas… c'est un ami et il n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son état normal. Je préfère savoir.

- File, je suis un grand garçon, lui assura-t-il alors qu'un nouveau hoquet « bullesque » vint ponctuer ses dires.

Tonks sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de s'élancer à la suite de Remus.

Elle n'eut pas trop de mal à le repérer et à le rattraper. Même s'il avançait vite, ses courbatures devaient le ralentir quelque peu. Elle était néanmoins maintenue à une certaine distance par la foule qui arpentait les trottoirs londoniens. Et, évidemment, elle ne manqua pas de se prendre les jambes dans leurs sacs ou attaché-case à deux ou trois reprises, ce qui lui arracha des jurons assez… sonores. Mais sa maladresse n'attira même pas l'attention de Remus qui, en temps normal, n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer que quelqu'un le suivait. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait pour qu'il soit ainsi déconnecté de ce qui l'entourait. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle aperçut les pans de sa cape virevolter sur les pelouses d'un parc. Qu'allait-il faire là-bas ? Était-ce un raccourci ? Elle le vit enjamber un petit pont puis descendre sur la rive du lac et se rapprocher de l'ouvrage… pour disparaître ! Son cœur s'emballa alors. Un sortilège anti-Moldu devait camoufler quelque chose, elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas le perdre de vue. Elle franchit l'étendue d'eau si vite qu'elle sentit les quelques passants qui profitaient de la vue grommeler sur son impatience. Après un virage serré, elle déboula devant le pilier où une ouverture était en train de se refermer. Sans réfléchir, elle emprunta les escaliers en s'agenouillant pour y passer à temps.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes afin de reprendre son souffle, penchée un peu en avant, les mains appuyées sur ses cuisses. Alors qu'elle commençait à ausculter l'endroit où elle avait atterri, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Ce souterrain n'avait rien de très accueillant… Elle hésita un court instant avant de poursuivre son chemin mais son angoisse pour Remus prit le dessus sur l'appréhension du lieu. Elle voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle n'avait pas vu l'air blafard et le comportement étrange de Remus.

Sa baguette bien en main, elle suivit le corridor jusqu'à une grande pièce où elle découvrit avec un certain malaise une ambiance sinistre. À la lueur morbide des quelques feux de camp, elle distingua le mobilier décharné et les individus… épuisés et aux vêtements usés qui y étaient installés. Les plus proches la dévisagèrent de façon hostile, murmurant ce qui ressemblait à des grognements. De moins en moins rassurée, Tonks se fustigea alors mentalement. Quelle idiote ! Elle aurait mieux fait d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se jeter dans la gueule… du loup. Évidemment, Remus était encore occupé par sa mission auprès des lycanthropes. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde à ce que pourrait être ce souterrain lors de sa course effrénée ou alors que l'entrée se refermait. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à suivre Remus pour comprendre…

Bon, relativisons. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune raison que l'un d'eux s'en prenne à elle sans rai…

Un cri à fendre l'âme retentit dans la salle. L'obscurité et l'écho qui s'ensuivit dans cet espace dénudé perturbèrent ses sens alors qu'elle recherchait la provenance de cette souffrance. Elle pivota lorsqu'elle sentit un sorcier se mettre à courir vers la sortie et alors qu'elle le suivit des yeux, une main l'agrippa violemment par le bras. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement lorsqu'elle identifia Remus. Elle déchanta bien vite cependant. Lui ne souriait pas du tout. Il avait les traits durs et ses yeux, noirs d'une colère contenue, semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il l'empoigna fermement et la força à sortir avec lui dans le parc. Il ne chercha même pas à les isoler suffisamment pour être à l'abri des regards des promeneurs avant qu'il ne se mette à lui hurler dessus :

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ?

- Je… je t'ai juste suivi parce…

- SUIVI ? MAIS TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT INCONSCIENTE OU QUOI ?

Il lui faisait mal sans s'en rendre compte en lui serrant le bras. Seule la colère semblait l'animer. Pour la première fois, elle distingua avec effroi l'ombre du loup sur son visage.

- Remus, tu me fais mal, lui murmura-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait le plus calme possible en l'implorant du regard.

Cela agit comme un électrochoc sur lui. Il la lâcha soudainement et se mit à regarder d'un air hagard, presque fou, son bras là où il l'avait tenaillée.

- Remus, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Je t'ai juste vu à Ste Mangouste, tu semblais si… perturbé… j'ai voulu…

- Tu n'aurais pas dû ! la coupa-t-il d'un ton glacial mais absent, toujours obnubilé par sa main qui avait agrippé le bras de la Métamorphomage. Jamais… plus jamais…

- Non, je te le promets ! Je ne te suivrai plus, c'est promis, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer mais elle sentait qu'un point de rupture s'était produit et elle ne le voulait définitivement pas, alors elle continua de parler pour tenter de recoller les morceaux de ce qui avait été brisé malgré elle. J'ai hésité, je te le jure, mais tu paraissais si perdu, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à quelqu'un, j'ai eu peur…

Elle s'était avancée vers lui en disant cela, avait posé ses deux mains sur son torse pour réduire cette distance qu'elle sentait grandir entre eux.

- Peur ? réagit-il enfin en la regardant dans les yeux et en lui prenant ses deux poignets pour l'éloigner de lui.

- Tu devrais avoir peur Nymphadora ! rugit-il d'un ton dur. Tu sais quelle mission m'a confiée l'Ordre ! Comment peux-tu… on s'en fiche de mon état ! Évidemment que ce n'est pas rose tous les jours ! Tu croyais quoi ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins quel jour on est ?

- Oui, je…

- Arrête ! C'est fini ! Rentre chez toi ou à Poudlard, va où tu veux tant que c'est loin d'ici, et loin de moi… Je ne veux plus te voir !

Un coup de poing dans l'abdomen lui aurait fait le même effet. Tonks resta sans voix, complètement éberluée. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Pourquoi… comment, en quelques minutes, la situation avait-elle dégénéré à ce point ? Elle se revoyait rigoler au hoquet de son père il y avait à peine une demi-heure. Et là, elle était devant un Remus méconnaissable, au visage plus crispé et au regard plus féroce que jamais. Où était la compassion qu'il lui réservait d'ordinaire ? Où était le Remus doux, calme et juste ? Pourquoi avait-il ainsi perdu toute mesure ? Il lâcha ses poignets d'un geste sec et se dirigea vers la tanière des lycanthropes en la dépassant sans un regard, en lui crachant seulement un « va-t'en ! » sans réplique.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle tomba à genoux et commença à sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Quelques Moldus qui visitaient le parc, alertés par la dispute, la regardaient avec pitié, hésitant à venir l'aider. Une flamme d'appréhension monta en elle. Elle ne voulait pas de leur aide, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible comme ça, elle ne voulait pas _être_ faible. Elle voulait juste comprendre. Elle porta son regard vers le pilier du pont et croisa le visage torturé de Remus qui s'empressa de détourner les yeux et de s'enfoncer dans l'abri magique. Elle retint un nouveau sanglot et, sans se préoccuper des Moldus, transplana au premier lieu chaleureux qui lui vint à l'esprit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il dévala les escaliers, poussé par la rage qui grondait en lui. Arrivé dans le couloir morbide, il écrasa ses poings contre la paroi murale dans un geste désespéré pour faire sortir cette colère qu'il exécrait. Il détestait perdre le contrôle, il détestait agir de la sorte mais il n'arrivait pas à empêcher cette voix dans sa tête qui lui criait que Tonks l'avait cherché, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû… Et penser à elle ne faisait qu'augmenter le courroux qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi inconsciente ? Il la revit lui murmurer qu'il lui faisait mal au bras et un sentiment désagréable mêlant culpabilité et satisfaction lugubre l'envahit. Enfin, enfin elle avait dû comprendre ce qu'il était, enfin elle aurait peur de lui à l'avenir, cette peur qui le hantait sans qu'il le comprenne, cette peur qui avait déclenché l'ire qui l'avait saisi à la vue de la Métamorphomage dans ce taudis. Enfin, pensa-t-il en donnant un nouveau coup de poing dans le mur tandis que ses larmes tapissaient le sol sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elle atterrit à genoux dans l'herbe boueuse, laissant à présent s'évacuer toutes les larmes qui déferlaient. Elle n'avait même pas la force de regarder vers la maison à laquelle elle avait pensé. Elle avait juste l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer… Elle avait tellement mal… Elle resta ainsi proscrite pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'entende des pas approcher.

- Tonks ? Tonks, ma chérie, c'est toi ? Par Merlin, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Elle sentit l'une des mains de Molly se poser sur son dos tandis que l'autre lui soulevait le bras pour l'encourager à se relever. Elle se laissa faire, se laissa guider jusqu'au canapé moelleux du Terrier et tomba dans les bras de son amie pour mieux y verser son chagrin.

- Que s'est-il passé, Tonks ? Quelqu'un a-t-il été blessé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

La jeune sorcière secoua la tête négativement et tenta de s'expliquer :

- C… c'est… Re… Remus…

- Oh, ma chérie !

Elle ne la força pas à plus de confidences, voyant bien qu'elle n'était pas en état. Elle savait que les mots ne servaient à rien dans ces cas-là et elle lui offrit simplement le réconfort des bras compatissants qu'elle était venue chercher. Plus tard, elle connaîtrait le fin mot de l'histoire mais pour l'instant, elle devait juste la soutenir dans ce moment difficile.

* * *

Soupir.

J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop mélodramatique… je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment un événement déclencheur assez marquant pour qu'il veuille à nouveau la repousser après ce qu'il s'est passé. Au début, je pensais faire mourir la petite amie de l'autre loup-garou mais je trouvais que ça faisait trop redite avec son cauchemar (déjà que ça continue à le faire un peu…). Et l'unité du chapitre est plus cohérente comme ça, vu ce que je prévois pour la suite (d'où mon projet de chapitre supplémentaire).

En attendant sa rédaction (pas pour tout de suite car je suis censée réviser pour la rentrée et que je n'ai rien fait cette semaine XD), je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !


	10. Chapter 10

**Note** : Toujours fidèle à mes délais aléatoirement longs, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois, je peux le dire, c'est l'avant-dernier ! J'ai hésité d'ailleurs à n'en faire qu'un car après avoir relu le dernier (que j'avais écrit _a long time ago_) je me suis aperçue que je devais zapper pas mal de choses dedans (soit parce que je les ai finalement égrenées au fil des chapitres, soit parce que les violons jouaient vraiment trop fort). Du coup, le dernier va me demander pas mal de travail… je me demande même si le plus simple ne serait pas que je le réécrive complètement en gardant juste mon idée de trame mais sans être influencée par les mots que j'avais utilisés… affaire à suivre !

Une fois encore, les passages en italique et entre guillemets ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tirés de la version française du tome 6.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et particulièrement à **colibri vert**, **Atchoum16**, **Caramelise** et **chizuru300** qui m'ont laissé un message sur le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci ne vous décevra pas. Et si vous voulez une petite parenthèse comique avant le prochain, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur « Nom d'un surnom ! », des petits drabbles parodiques que j'ai postés en janvier :)

_Précédemment_ : Tonks et Remus se sont embrassés chez elle le jour de Noël jusqu'à ce que Remus prenne de nouveau peur. Il ne veut pas lui donner de faux espoirs mais n'arrive pas non plus à la repousser car ça lui briserait le cœur. La Métamorphomage arrive à réfréner ses espoirs en sachant que la route est encore longue tandis que le loup-garou se voit la mordre dans un rêve. Ébranlé par ce cauchemar, il est retourné effectuer sa mission auprès des lycanthropes en marge de la société. Malheureusement, l'un d'eux s'en est pris un soir de pleine lune à sa petite amie et Remus, sous le choc de cet accident, a violemment rabroué Tonks alors qu'elle l'avait suivi…

* * *

**Chapitre X**

Un sifflement lui indiqua que le projectile fonçait droit sur elle. Elle réussit de justesse à se retourner et dans le mouvement en profita pour fracasser sa batte sur la balle meurtrière. Savage applaudit mais déchanta bien vite lorsque le Cognard choisit de s'attaquer à lui à une allure décuplée.

- Wow, tout doux, tout doux ! tenta-t-il maladroitement alors qu'il ne parvenait à le repousser que de quatre ou cinq mètres à chaque fois, ce qui ne décourageait en rien le prédateur.

Tonks s'approcha en rigolant et lui demanda :

- Besoin d'un coup de main, Savage ? Ce n'est pas en caressant les Cognards qu'on s'en débarrasse, tu sais ?

- Je sais, mais j'étais Poursuiveur, moi, j'avais jamais à m'occuper de ces fous furieux, dit-il alors qu'il s'efforçait de contrer les attaques incessantes.

Tonks lui indiqua de se reculer à la prochaine tentative pour qu'elle prenne le relais.

- Allez, un dernier pour la route, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle levait sa batte, prête à l'assaut.

Elle la frappa si fort que la balle en fer atteignit l'autre bout du terrain si bien qu'ils eurent tout le temps de se positionner pour assurer une capture efficace afin de la ranger.

Une fois enfermée dans le coffret, Savage se permit un commentaire :

- Alors, elle n'était pas bonne mon idée de défouloir ? Tu semblais sacrément remontée, j'espère que tu n'imaginais pas ma tête à la place de ce Cognard.

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Tu as quelque chose à m'avouer, Savage ? le taquina Tonks. Non, au contraire, c'était une très bonne idée, merci beaucoup.

- Contente-toi de ne pas dire aux autres que tu m'as ridiculisé et on sera quitte. Si Fiertalon l'apprend, je suis bon pour trois mois de sarcasmes, au moins !

- C'était gentil à toi de me proposer de jouer alors que tu es si mauvais. Je devais vraiment avoir une sale tête pour que tu te dévoues à ce point, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter mais sans parvenir à ôter la tristesse dans sa voix.

- J'avoue, tu fais peur à voir depuis quelques temps… je comprends mieux pourquoi le Cognard fuyait si loin de toi du coup !

Tonks ricana malgré elle.

- Plus sérieusement, je suis content si ça t'a permis de relâcher la pression. On a tous des mauvais moments à passer, j'espère que le tien touche à sa fin. C'est vraiment moins drôle quand tu n'es pas assez en forme pour te moquer de Dawlish, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Ouais… merci encore.

Ils se séparèrent au niveau des douches. Tonks savoura le jet d'eau chaude, plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un mois.

Un mois.

Cela faisait un mois que Remus lui avait crié dessus. Elle refoula la boule qui menaçait de s'installer dans sa gorge et souffla lentement. Inutile de ressasser une nouvelle fois cette scène chaotique. Elle avait assez souffert comme ça chaque jour à se questionner sur les « et si elle avait agi de telle façon plutôt que… est-ce que… ? » Quoi qu'elle eût pu faire ce jour-là, Remus aurait réagi de la même manière. Ce n'était pas uniquement sa faute. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle ne savait toujours pas bien quoi, mais elle en était persuadée. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si en colère, si… bouleversé. Il était arrivé un accident, très probablement avec cet autre loup-garou qui avait hurlé de chagrin avant que Remus ne la sorte du sous-terrain. Oui, c'était la conclusion qu'elle avait tirée, l'hypothèse la plus probable : ce loup-garou avait blessé quelqu'un et Remus s'identifiait à lui, s'en blâmait peut-être même, torturé comme il l'était.

Elle ferma le robinet d'eau, s'approcha du miroir situé au-dessus du lavabo et d'un geste de la main en retira la buée. Oui, ce n'était pas sa faute, pas entièrement sa faute… mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle avait mal. Elle grimaça devant ce visage si fade, sans vie, qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus, toujours encadré malgré elle par des cheveux ternes à des lieues de ce qu'elle aimait. Elle avait le droit d'être triste, elle avait le droit d'avoir peur, se dit-elle, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de ce poids qu'elle supportait en silence. Elle avait le droit d'être en colère aussi ! Cette petite séance de Quidditch improvisée le lui avait rappelé. Alors elle ferma les yeux, se concentra sur les sensations qu'elle venait d'éprouver en frappant de façon si salvatrice dans ce Cognard, sur le rire qui était monté tout seul en elle devant le jeu ridicule de Savage. Elle s'observa à nouveau, contente de voir un sourire timide s'afficher sur son visage malgré son cœur qui saignait. Elle avait le droit de souffrir mais elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser tomber, de s'apitoyer sur son sort et de cesser de vivre comme elle venait de le faire depuis un mois. Elle devait lutter. Aller de l'avant.

Résolue, elle fila s'habiller avant de rejoindre son collègue pour leur tour de garde. La pause était finie. La vie reprenait son cours normal. Avec ou sans Remus.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Remus se laissa tomber sur son canapé, exténué. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui pour se reposer. Un mois et demi qu'il aidait Jack Barton à se remettre de… l'accident, tout en continuant sa mission pour l'Ordre. Il avait besoin de dormir, il tenait à peine debout depuis deux ou trois jours. Il n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil plus de trois heures d'affilée depuis que… il était sans arrêt réveillé par des cauchemars remuant tout ce qui l'avait perturbé ces derniers mois… tout ce qu'il redoutait… la peur, les larmes et les cris de désespoir de sa mère... de Jack… le sang qui recouvrait ses mains… sa propre colère… sa peur et les cris qu'il n'avait pu retenir contre Nymphadora, les larmes de cette dernière, son sang…

Il ferma ses yeux et comprima ses paupières à l'aide de ses paumes. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette souffrance qu'il ressentait constamment, de ce dégoût de lui-même, du courroux qui l'habitait. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il devait trouver un moyen. Tirer un trait.

Il se releva, sortit de chez lui et réunit ses dernières forces pour transplaner à Pré-au-Lard. Dumbledore accepterait sûrement de l'aider. Il lui devait bien ça, non ? Après tout, c'était sur ses ordres qu'il s'épuisait dans ces conditions de vie misérables. Il arrivait au portail orné de sangliers ailés lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix qui lui semblèrent familiers. Il s'avança pour observer les individus qui discutaient tout en restant suffisamment en retrait pour ne pas être vu. Sa gorge s'assécha tandis qu'il reconnut Nymphadora. Visiblement, Fiertalon venait la relever de sa garde. Ils plaisantaient sur un point que Remus n'avait pas saisi. Elle souriait.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre de cette vision. Il se rendit compte que ses mâchoires s'étaient serrées douloureusement. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers le château, il tenta de se reprendre. Il était à la fois rassuré de la voir vivante et assez sereine pour rigoler avec son collègue mais également… frustré… perturbé qu'elle semble aller aussi bien alors que lui n'arrivait pas à surmonter leur dernière rencontre. Et il se détestait de ressentir cela. Il aurait simplement dû être ravi de la voir tourner la page, ce qui lui permettrait de le faire aussi. Mais au lieu de cela, il réalisait qu'une part de lui espérait qu'elle soit encore bouleversée pour que… pour qu'il s'excuse… qu'elle lui pardonne. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Pas comme lui avait besoin des autres, de leur amitié, de leur… Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes et se força à respirer calmement. Ce n'était pas lui. S'il n'était pas aussi fatigué, jamais il ne penserait de telles choses. Il savait ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Pour elle. Il était vraiment temps qu'il récupère.

Il se présenta devant Fiertalon afin qu'il lui ouvre les portes.

- Tiens, Lupin ! Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il avant de constater l'air abominable qu'il affichait.

- Fiertalon, le salua Remus avec un hochement de tête.

- C'est bête, tu viens de louper Tonks de peu.

- Oui, je… je l'ai vue s'éloigner. Elle a l'air en forme, se força-t-il à dire avec le moins de ressenti possible.

- Mouais… disons plutôt qu'elle essaye, confia l'Auror.

Remus haussa les sourcils en guise d'interrogation pendant que l'autre sorcier lui faisait subir les contrôles de sécurité basiques.

- Ses pouvoirs ne sont toujours pas revenus. Je ne sais pas ce qui la mine comme ça, mais ça commence à faire long. Je pensais qu'avec les fêtes de Noël, elle nous reviendrait un peu plus enjouée mais c'était pire. Elle était dévastée. Elle n'a vraiment repris pied qu'il y a une dizaine de jours mais bon… par moment on la sent encore ailleurs… comme absente.

Remus déglutit difficilement, les sourcils désormais froncés.

- Attention, je ne dis pas qu'elle fait mal son boulot, hein ! C'est juste… comme vous êtes amis, peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien d'en parler…

- Je… je n'ai pas vraiment le temps… je… je vais voir ce que je peux faire, finit-il devant l'air inquisiteur de son vis-à-vis.

- Bien, c'est sympa. Elle patrouille du côté des remparts du lac.

- Merci, dit Remus alors que l'Auror lui faisait signe qu'il pouvait y aller.

Le loup-garou ne fit cependant pas le tour du château pour la rejoindre. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention, n'en avait pas la force. Il ne voulait pas être ainsi soulagé du chagrin de Nymphadora… il ne devait pas aller la consoler, il ne résisterait pas à… elle y arriverait sans lui… il avait été horrible avec elle et c'est l'image qu'elle devait garder de lui… parce qu'il était horrible, même si la simple idée qu'elle soit triste par sa faute lui retournait l'estomac, il devait laisser les choses en l'état… Il s'évertua à faire taire les voix dissonantes qui s'élevaient dans sa tête tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il allait lui demander de l'aide… qu'il le soulage de certaines pensées ou qu'il l'aide à se procurer des potions pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve… cela lui était égal, du moment qu'il puisse tout oublier au moins pendant douze heures.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Vers fin mars**_

Tonks accéléra le pas vers le château.

Elle venait de croiser Hagrid qui arrivait de Pré-au-Lard. La rumeur courrait qu'une attaque de loup-garou avait eu lieu, l'œuvre de Fenrir Greyback, une fois de plus. Le nom des Montgomery circulait mais on parlait aussi de dommages collatéraux, d'altercations. Il n'avait rien pu lui dire à propos de Remus, n'avait pas non plus de nouvelles de lui depuis des mois.

Elle franchit les grandes portes et traversa le hall d'entrée à grandes enjambées sous le regard curieux, parfois anxieux, de certains élèves.

Elle n'avait pas tergiversé bien longtemps avant de prendre la direction du château. Sa conscience professionnelle la tiraillait mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'incertitude de la situation, de sa peur pour Remus… Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le funeste lendemain de pleine lune. Et les derniers sentiments qu'elle avait eus à son égard n'étaient pas glorieux : déception, colère, rancune. Fiertalon lui avait appris qu'il était passé à Poudlard et qu'il l'avait délibérément évitée. Ça l'avait blessée. N'était-il pas suffisamment adulte pour se rendre compte qu'il avait exagéré le problème ? que par sa faute, elle était encore plus incapable de retrouver ses pouvoirs ? qu'il suffisait qu'ils mettent à plat les choses calmement ? Non, Monsieur préférait se morfondre tout seul dans son coin et la laisser à l'écart. Elle savait que tout ceci était douloureux pour lui aussi, que ce n'était pas évident, mais elle en avait marre qu'il s'isole et qu'il se monte la tête, ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, pour elle comme pour lui.

Elle emprunta un raccourci afin d'atteindre le bureau de Dumbledore plus rapidement.

Dumbledore. Qu'il lui fasse des remontrances lui importait peu à l'instant. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à patrouiller comme si de rien n'était, dans l'ignorance. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande s'il avait plus d'informations. C'était aussi sa faute si Remus était dans cet état. Elle avait toujours été contre cette mission. Et maintenant, s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Remus, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais la dernière missive qu'elle lui avait envoyée... pour son anniversaire. Elle avait hésité plusieurs jours avant de le faire. Avait esquissé de nombreuses ébauches, soit trop remontées, soit trop mielleuses. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle regrettait sincèrement de l'avoir suivi mais que le problème ne venait pas que d'elle. Mais elle avait tantôt peur qu'il le prenne encore plus mal, tantôt envie de le faire réagir une nouvelle fois, peu importe comment, du moment que ce silence entre eux soit rompu… qu'il ait le courage de revenir vers elle. Alors elle lui avait acheté une carte d'anniversaire aux couleurs de Gryffondor comme ils en vendaient pour les enfants à Pré-au-Lard. Une carte colorée où s'affichaient fièrement les mots courage et hardiesse en étendard. Pour lui rappeler qui il pouvait être. Et elle avait juste signé « à l'homme que j'aime malgré lui. N. ». C'était idiot. Elle l'avait regretté dès l'instant où sa chouette s'était envolée. Il allait la détester davantage encore. Il était en train de risquer sa vie tous les jours et c'était ce qu'il se dirait. Mais parfois, elle espérait quand même qu'il s'aperçoive que cette mission n'était pas ce qui lui demandait le plus de courage. Qu'il devait surmonter ses peurs. Alors elle s'était interdit de lui expédier une lettre d'excuse. C'était à lui de comprendre et de faire le premier pas. Même si c'était pour la repousser une nouvelle fois. Au moins, elle serait fixée. Mais maintenant, si jamais il était mêlé à cette attaque, si jamais… Son cœur s'emballa en même temps qu'elle atteignait la gargouille du bureau directorial.

Elle lança le mot de passe actuel avec détermination. Apprit de la statue que Dumbledore était de sortie. Resta paralysée plusieurs minutes.

De sortie ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'absente aujourd'hui ? N'était-il pas censé les prévenir de ses petites excursions ? se dit-elle avec frustration avant de blêmir. Ou bien… cela avait peut-être un lien avec l'attaque ? Peut-être était-il parti en urgence pour… À qui pourrait-elle demander des renseignements maintenant ? Qui pouvait avoir gardé contact avec Remus parmi ses connaissances ? Il n'était pas venu aux dernières réunions de l'Ordre et dès qu'elle la voyait, Molly hochait la tête tristement en signe de dénégation avant même qu'elle lui demande si elle avait des nouvelles. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il était peut-être même mourant dans un sous-terrain morbide depuis sa dernière visite à Poudlard. Cette constatation la maintint dans une sorte de brouillard. Elle repartit vers son poste de garde sans vraiment faire attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un « _Aïe ! _» sonore. Elle scruta le couloir et vit un corps apparaître.

_« - Harry ? »._

Il « _tomba à la renverse_ » et lui demanda avec étonnement :

_« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? […]_

_- Je suis venue voir Dumbledore, répondit Tonks. »_

Il nota « _qu'elle avait l'air dans un état épouvantable […] plus mince qu'à l'ordinaire, ses cheveux couleur souris raides et ternes._

_- Son bureau n'est pas là, lui dit-il. Il est de l'autre côté du château, derrière la gargouille…_

_- Je sais. Mais il n'y a personne. Il a encore dû s'absenter._

_[…]_

_- Pourquoi vouliez-vous le voir ?_

_- Rien de particulier, répondit Tonks qui tripotait la manche de sa robe d'un geste apparemment inconscient. Je pensais qu'il savait peut-être ce qui se passait… J'ai entendu des rumeurs… Des gens ont été blessés… _

_- Oui, je sais, ils en parlent dans les journaux, dit Harry. Ce petit garçon qui a essayé de tuer ses…_

_- _La Gazette_ est souvent en retard sur l'actualité, l'interrompit Tonks qui ne semblait par l'écouter. Tu n'as pas reçu de lettres de membres de l'Ordre, ces temps-ci ?_

_- Plus personne ne m'écrit, répondit Harry, depuis que Sirius…_

_Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes._

_- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il maladroitement. Je voulais dire… moi aussi, il me manque…_

_- Quoi ? demanda Tonks, le visage sans expression, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Bon, eh bien… à un de ces jours, Harry._

_Elle tourna brusquement les talons et repartit dans le couloir. »_

Remus n'avait même pas écrit à Harry. Le dernier vestige de ses amitiés passées. Alors à qui d'autre ? En dernier espoir, elle se dirigea vers la volière pour demander à Molly et Arthur s'ils avaient du nouveau et, à défaut, pour les inciter à mener l'enquête. Après tout, eux aussi étaient ses amis et avaient le droit de s'inquiéter de ces rumeurs.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quelqu'un frappa au carreau de la cuisine. Elle se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être à cette heure, elle n'attendait personne. Elle prit sa baguette en main au cas où et se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'exclamer avec surprise :

- Remus ?

Il hocha la tête avec un faible sourire alors qu'elle ouvrait.

- Bonjour, Molly. J'espère que je ne dérange pas.

- Bien sûr que non, quelle idée ! Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Par mesure de précaution elle lui posa une question dont lui seul était censé connaître la réponse et le prit dans ses bras une fois qu'il l'eut donnée.

- Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur. Arthur et moi commencions sérieusement à nous inquiéter de ne plus te voir. Dumbledore nous a bien rassurés une ou deux fois succinctement mais il se fait rare et avec cette consigne de ne pas t'envoyer de hibou… Alors quand T… Arthur a entendu cette rumeur au Ministère, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, tu comprends ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû vous tenir informés. Le début de l'année a été… difficile.

- Regarde-toi, tu as des cernes jusqu'au milieu des joues. Viens, je vais te préparer une bonne tasse de thé.

Il la remercia tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'elle lui tira avant de s'affairer avec la bouilloire. Il prit le temps d'apprécier l'atmosphère chaleureuse de cette pièce. Ça lui avait manqué. C'était peut-être ce qu'il était venu chercher ici après avoir reçu ce courrier : le réconfort d'un foyer.

- Merlin soit loué, il ne t'est rien arrivé ! dit-elle en lui servant le breuvage mordoré. Avec cette nouvelle attaque… Greyback semble agir de plus en plus ouvertement…

- Oui, le Ministère lui fait de moins en moins peur. Et ça lui permet de marquer des points auprès des autres loups-garous. Ils sont nombreux à se désinhiber, à suivre ses traces, souffla-t-il avec mépris et défaitisme.

- Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, Remus. Ta mission ne consistait pas à les ramener tous à la raison. Si tu as réussi à en convaincre au moins un, c'est déjà une victoire.

- Si tu le dis, capitula-t-il en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle va durer encore longtemps ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Dumbledore aussi a dû trouver que je faisais trop peine à voir. Il m'a dit de prendre une semaine pour récupérer. Il me confiera d'autres tâches plus ponctuelles par la suite.

- Tant mieux. Tu vas pouvoir venir manger ici plus souvent. Je vais te requinquer, tu vas voir.

Il sourit malgré lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de les importuner régulièrement, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que ça lui ferait plaisir de revoir Arthur, Maugrey, Kingsley et… les autres.

Il déglutit une nouvelle gorgée, plus tendu. Il n'était pas venu pour poser des questions et il restait fatigué malgré les potions fournies par Pomfresh mais il n'avait pas rêvé, Molly avait hésité à prononcer le prénom d'Arthur tout à l'heure… Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas qu'ils s'inquiétaient sincèrement pour lui… Molly s'inquiétait pour tout le monde… mais quelqu'un d'autre semblait s'en faire davantage encore. Quelqu'un qui avait bravé son interdiction de lui envoyer de la correspondance, le jour de son anniversaire, pour bien lui signifier qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas.

- Comment va-t-elle ? s'entendit-il alors demander d'une voix rauque alors qu'il gardait son regard fixé sur sa tasse.

- Elle tient le coup, répondit doucement Molly. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, s'apercevoir qu'elle pouvait te perdre alors que vous ne vous êtes même pas expliqué… ça lui a fait vraiment peur.

- _S'expliquer_, soupira Remus.

Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé avec elle, il en avait été incapable. Alors il lui avait crié dessus. Très pédagogique comme méthode pour un ancien professeur, se dit-il avec sarcasme.

- Votre amitié lui manque. Pas à toi ?

Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en revoyant les images de leur complicité au 12 Square Grimmaurd avec Sirius. Les blagues échangées sur Fol Œil. Sa maladresse irrécupérable dont elle arrivait à rire. Ça lui semblait tellement loin…

- Je vais… – _il se racla la gorge_ – je vais lui écrire… peut-être que les choses pourront redevenir comme avant.

- Oui, si c'est ce que tu veux, Remus.

- Comment vont les enfants ? s'enquit-il afin de changer délibérément de conversation.

La phrase de Molly n'était pas innocente, il le savait. Mais il n'était pas là pour remuer une nouvelle fois les sentiments qui l'agitaient. Il avait réussi à retrouver une certaine stabilité avec les potions qui lui évitaient ses cauchemars, ce n'était pas pour revivre les événements des mois écoulés. Non, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, ou ne pas faire. Alors il allait prendre un parchemin et une plume, l'expliquer calmement à Nymphadora avec des mots soigneusement choisis, s'excuser au passage pour tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux et lui demander s'ils ne pouvaient pas simplement redevenir amis, oublier tout cela et repartir à zéro, comme au bon vieux temps.

* * *

Alors, ce retour à la case départ, vous y croyez ? Ça me fait bizarre parce que j'ai écrit ce chapitre quasiment d'une traite à la différence des précédents alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de recul… d'ailleurs, il doit rester des fautes mais relire encore une fois aujourd'hui ne servira à rien, je le ferai dans les prochains jours si j'y pense…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre XI  
**

* * *

**Note** : vous n'y croyiez plus ? Après tous ces mois d'attente, il est pourtant enfin sorti ! Je vous jure, j'ai essayé, mais y'a rien eu à faire avec cette fic, chaque chapitre a vraiment choisi tout seul son temps de gestation… Et cette fois, c'est bel et bien le dernier, je suis arrivée au bout de ce que j'avais planifié ! Oh, bien sûr, y'aurait encore le tome 7 à explorer et je succomberai peut-être un jour, mais je crois que si ça devait arriver, il faudrait vraiment que j'écrive tout avant de commencer à publier ! J'en reviens toujours pas de la date de naissance de cette fic XD

Alors voilà, c'est avec émotion que je vous présente ce dernier chapitre qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre malgré moi. Je pensais qu'en ayant écrit toute la fin depuis le début, ce serait plus simple sauf que, non, pas du tout ! Il a fallu que j'enlève les éléments que j'avais finalement exploités entre temps, que je racle la guimauve bien trop épaisse (désolée s'il en reste trop, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu :S), que je fusionne des passages que j'avais écrit en double ou triple versions… et que je trouve un début satisfaisant pour faire la jonction ! Bref, au final, j'en suis assez contente pour vous le présenter en croisant les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise !

Oh ! Une chose ! A l'époque, j'avais parlé d'une idée spéciale pour la fin, d'un petit délire personnel que je proposerai en fin alternative. Bah, tant pis, c'est la seule et unique (désolée pour les fans du perso, moi il me tape sur le système et c'est donc ma petite vengeance personnelle ^^)

Et comme cette fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans vous, un grand merci pour tous vos messages et ajouts en alertes et favoris ! C'est vraiment génial de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plaît à d'autres que nous. Alors merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et particulièrement aux fidèles de la première heure qui ont tenu jusqu'au bout et à ceux qui m'ont laissé un message sur le dernier chapitre : **Atchoum16**, **clodina**, **Caramelise**, **Gabi** (si tu es passée sur mon profil, tu as peut-être vu que oui, oui, la suite était bien prévue ! merci vraiment pour ta review, c'est trop gentil !), **marguii** (tu as dû lire trop vite, ce n'était pas fini ! j'espère que tu auras quand même l'occasion de passer par là pour ne pas rester sur ce sentiment d'inachevé, tes compliments me font énormément plaisir, merci beaucoup !), **Aria Lupin** (eh oui, même pour Noël, j'ai pas réussi XD j'espère que tu as pu patienter malgré tout jusque-là )), **Bulle1206** et **Ecchymose** (WOUAH ! tu ne peux pas savoir comme ton avalanche de reviews m'a fait plaisir ! que tu prennes le temps de laisser un message à chaque chapitre alors que tout était déjà publié, c'était vraiment chouette ! J'ai pu lire tes réactions au fur et à mesure et ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur alors merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne te décevra pas =D)

Une fois encore, les passages en italique et entre guillemets ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tirés de la version française du tome 6.

Et comme ça fait très longtemps, je vous propose un petit (euh, non, long) rappel si vous voulez vous replonger dans l'histoire :

**Chapitre I** : Après la bataille du Ministère, Tonks fait des siennes à Ste Mangouste mais se rend compte des sentiments qu'elle a pour Remus lors d'une visite de ce dernier et de Maugrey.

**Chapitre II** : Ils se rendent chez Sirius à la recherche de son testament. Elle l'incite à se confier à elle puis lui avoue qu'elle tient à lui mais il la rabroue sans ménagement.

**Chapitre III** : Elle se met en tête qu'il lui reproche la mort de Sirius et s'aperçoit que ses dons de Métamorphomage l'abandonnent. Elle le rencontre au Terrier et essaye de lui ouvrir les yeux mais ce dernier reste buté et être confronté à ses démons devant la cabane hurlante ne l'aide pas.

**Chapitre IV**: Une réunion de l'Ordre les réunit. Il l'appelle Tonks, elle veut protester contre la mission que lui assigne Dumbledore, ils s'expliquent au bar, elle lui vole un baiser et lui promet de l'attendre.

**Chapitre V**: Il se rend au ministère pour sa visite mensuelle en tant que loup-garou. Il se retient d'aller la saluer, parce qu'elle a l'air bien accompagnée, parce qu'il est un paria. Ses souvenirs d'enfance remontent à la surface. Molly joue leur confidente à tour de rôle.

**Chapitre VI**: Il sert de guide aux futurs Aurors en faction à Poudlard. Elle arrive à se rapprocher de lui mais Dawlish le boulet mine ses efforts. À la rentrée, elle doit subir les remarques désagréables de Rogue puis l'éloignement alors qu'il s'isole chez les loups-garous. Il rejoint cependant le Terrier pour Noël au dernier moment et y apprend qu'elle est seule chez elle pour les fêtes.

**Chapitre VII** : C'est Noël, elle déprime, décide de faire du tri puis lui claque la porte au nez alors qu'il joue les invités surprise. Elle se reprend, ils discutent, éclatent de rire, se trouvent…

**Chapitre VIII** : Chacun son cauchemar, son réveil douloureux, chacun les souvenirs de la veille pour se réconforter, se donner du courage pour affronter de nouveau la réalité, la séparation.

**Chapitre IX** : Un loup-garou en détresse le replonge dans le pire. Elle le croise, le suit, découvre à ses dépens à quel point il est chamboulé. C'est fini.

**Chapitre X** : Un mois après, elle reprend du poil de la bête en jouant au Quidditch. Elle décide d'aller de l'avant alors que, de son côté, il est au bout du rouleau. Elle lui envoie une carte pour son anniversaire, pour le faire réagir – sans succès – puis s'inquiète d'une attaque de loup-garou. Il rend visite à Molly suite à cela, lui apprend que sa mission est finie, lui demande de ses nouvelles, espère qu'ils vont pouvoir redevenir amis…

_Précédemment_ : « Non, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, ou ne pas faire. Alors il allait prendre un parchemin et une plume, l'expliquer calmement à Nymphadora avec des mots soigneusement choisis, s'excuser au passage pour tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux et lui demander s'ils ne pouvaient pas simplement redevenir amis, oublier tout cela et repartir à zéro, comme au bon vieux temps. »

* * *

Chapitre XI

_**Mi-avril**_

Tonks froissa la lettre qu'elle venait de lire et effaça rageusement les larmes qui s'étaient écrasées sur ses joues. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. De dépit ? De tristesse ? De détresse ? La colère qu'elle ressentait en revanche, elle la comprenait. Ne s'était-elle pas juré d'être forte ? De ne plus pleurer pour lui ? De tourner la page s'il le fallait ? Alors, pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Pourquoi une simple lettre la mettait-elle dans cet état ? Une lettre de réconciliation en plus ! Une lettre d'excuses ! N'était-elle pas censée en être heureuse ? Au lieu de cela, elle avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait à nouveau, chaque phrase ayant fait craquer un à un les points de suture qui avaient mis tant de temps à se broder.

Deux semaines, il avait mis plus de deux semaines à lui écrire depuis qu'il l'avait dit à Molly. Heureusement, cette dernière lui avait indiqué dès le lendemain de sa visite nocturne qu'il allait bien, que l'attaque de loups-garous ne l'avait pas concerné et qu'il semblait vouloir renouer avec elle. Mais il avait mis aussi longtemps pour lui demander simplement _ça_ ? Il y a quelques mois, son cœur aurait probablement sauté de joie à la lecture de cette lettre. Elle avait besoin qu'il fasse le premier pas, qu'il reconnaisse que leur amitié ne pouvait pas voler en éclats de la sorte. Mais aujourd'hui, après lui avoir tendu – sans retour – une perche à son anniversaire, après s'être fait une raison, après s'être rongé les sangs à l'idée qu'il puisse être mort, balayant au passage la soi-disant raison forgée, après avoir attendu cette missive avec espoir… ce n'était pas suffisant ! Elle s'en rendait compte.

_Recommencer à zéro ?_

Non, elle ne pouvait visiblement pas. Elle ne pourrait pas faire semblant.

Elle comprima ses paupières pour empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler. Pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle sentait bien aussi qu'il y avait une part de soulagement dans ces dernières. Remus reconnaissait qu'il s'était emporté, qu'il n'aurait pas dû… Il lui présentait ses excuses, ne souhaitait pas qu'elle sorte de sa vie…

Mais il lui ressortait aussi les mêmes arguments qu'au début. Se contentait de se réfugier derrière ces mots qui sonnaient tellement creux pour elle « _trop pauvre, trop vieux, trop dangereux _». Et ça la blessait ! N'avaient-ils pas dépassé ce stade ? Ne lui avait-elle pas fait comprendre que ce n'était pas ce qui comptait ? Il réaffirmait que c'était folie de penser à un « eux amoureux ». Il évoquait à peine l'événement qui l'avait traumatisé au lendemain de la pleine lune. N'avait-il donc pas assez confiance en elle pour lui exposer clairement ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pour qu'ils cherchent des solutions ensemble ? N'était-elle donc pas assez intéressante à ses yeux pour qu'il fasse l'effort d'essayer de sortir de sa carapace ? Non, visiblement, non. À la moindre difficulté, il préférait se refermer comme une huître. Et cela l'épuisait. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte du mal qu'il lui faisait, ne voulait pas le voir.

Parce qu'il ne se faisait pas confiance lui-même en fait. Parce qu'il avait peur.

Elle soupira et déplia la lettre chiffonnée. Lut entre les lignes cette fois-ci. Il cherchait à se protéger en choisissant une fois de plus le chemin qui lui semblait le plus simple. Mais dorénavant, elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Tant pis si ça devait nuire à leur entente. Elle en avait marre d'encaisser en silence, de l'attendre. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être face à lui, de lui parler, lui sourire, de se forcer à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Alors, non ! Elle n'allait pas l'aider cette fois. Du moins, pas comme lui le voulait. Elle allait instaurer ses règles du jeu. Si de jeu on pouvait parler. Ce ne serait amusant ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Mais c'était nécessaire. Et elle espérait qu'il serait forcé de s'y plier… à défaut de quoi, il la perdrait.

Ses mains tremblèrent à cette idée mais elle agrippa plus fermement la feuille de parchemin entre ses doigts. Cette lettre n'était-elle pas la preuve qu'il ne voulait pas ça ? La preuve qu'elle lui manquait ? Elle devait s'y raccrocher, espérer une dernière fois qu'il prenne conscience qu'il la voulait auprès de lui, mais qu'il la voulait entière. Et cela avait beau paraître pathétique, elle savait qu'elle ne le serait pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas essayé ce « eux » qui l'appelait, qui s'imposait à elle.

Les mâchoires serrées, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. À ses cheveux toujours aussi ternes. À ce visage qui lui semblait figé depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

Elle voulait redevenir elle-même.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les doigts crispés, Remus relut le bout de papier qu'il venait de recevoir.

Une phrase.

Une seule et unique phrase pour répondre à la longue lettre qu'il avait mis des heures – des jours ! – à écrire. Il s'était pris la tête pour savoir comment l'entamer, réécrivant sans cesse et sans aucune originalité les premiers mots qui étaient censés annoncer le ton de sa missive. Il s'était arraché les cheveux pour savoir comment formuler chaque phrase, pour choisir presque chaque mot, tournant et retournant à l'infini ses arguments dans sa tête. Pour ne pas se tromper, pour être le plus juste possible, pour ne pas la blesser.

Et elle répondait par une seule et unique phrase ?

Par un refus qui plus est !

Un refus !

_« Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? »_

Sans même un « désolée ».

Sa tête bourdonnait étrangement et il préféra s'asseoir. Alors quoi ? Il avait cru quoi ? Que c'était acquis ? Parce que Molly lui avait dit que leur amitié lui manquait et que, s'il le souhaitait, tout pouvait probablement redevenir comme avant ? Avait-il oublié que Nymphadora pouvait ne pas être de cet avis ? Qu'elle avait finalement peut-être réussi à tourner la page ? Qu'il l'avait sûrement trop blessée pour qu'elle puisse lui pardonner ?

Comment ça allait se passer maintenant ? Ils allaient forcément se croiser aux réunions de l'Ordre. S'éviteraient-ils ? Seraient-ils juste polis l'un envers l'autre ? Ne pourraient-ils plus engager de conversation ?

Alors qu'un sentiment désagréable s'emparait de ses entrailles, une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que c'était de sa faute après tout. Il l'avait bien cherché. C'était lui qui lui avait crié dessus et l'avait chassée de sa vie. C'était normal, pas de quoi en être aussi estomaqué. Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle n'attendait que ses excuses pour ramper à nouveau devant lui ? Il savait qu'il avait dû la blesser... qu'il l'avait blessée ! Qu'il regarde la vérité en face, nom d'un chien ! Mais il avait pensé… sa proposition de redevenir amis lui avait semblé la meilleure. Pour tous les deux. Repartir à zéro. Oublier cette année chaotique. N'était-ce pas le compromis idéal ? Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir plus. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de son malheur. Était-ce trop dur à comprendre pour elle ? Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il ne pouvait que la tirer vers le bas ? C'était bien beau de rêver, mais la réalité lui avait clairement fait comprendre que ça ne servait à rien au final. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Mais il n'avait pas davantage envie qu'elle sorte définitivement de sa vie…

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Début juin. Cuisine du Terrier.**_

- Oh, là, là ! Et il reste encore des tas de choses à faire comme boucler la liste des invités. Ça devient _urgent_ ! Eureusement, tout le monde a répondu chez moi mais vous êtes tellement nombreux ici ! D'ailleurs, Molly, vous savez si les enfants viendront accompagnés ? s'enquit une Fleur perchée sur les genoux de Bill.

Une ambiance chaleureuse régnait en cette soirée printanière. Le temps était comme suspendu alors qu'ils venaient pourtant d'assister à une réunion de l'Ordre. Plusieurs membres étaient restés pour profiter du repas alléchant préparé par Molly. Les conversations enjouées avaient rapidement germé, la plupart tournant autour de souvenirs de mariage alors que quelqu'un avait lancé Fleur sur le sujet.

- Eh bien, si j'en crois la dernière lettre de Ginny, son cavalier a changé de nom, annonça la matriarche avec un sourire un coin.

- Vraiment ? Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Elle est très jolie quand elle ne fait pas ses grimaces idiotes. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Il est déjà invité au mariage, pour tout te dir…

- Noooooon ? C'est Arry ? J'en étais sûre, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils seraient très mignons ensemble.

Molly acquiesça en souriant, ravie que la chaussure que sa fille voulait à son pied l'ait enfin trouvée.

- Et Ron-Ron ? rigola Bill. Toujours avec cette Lavande ?

- Non, c'est fini d'après votre sœur. Et mon petit doigt me dit qu'il n'y aura pas non plus de nouvelle invitée à prévoir de ce côté.

- Oh, là, là ! Cette Ermione n'est pas très drôle pourtant mais ils me font rire à se tourner autour ces deux-là ! Oh ! D'ailleurs, Viktor a répondu, il va venir ! J'ai hâte de voir ça, on dirait le dernier roman-feuilleton de _Sorcière hebdo_, s'amusa la fiancée.

- Tu n'auras sans doute pas trop la tête à y penser, lui souffla Bill au creux de l'oreille.

Elle acquiesça en rigolant puis en lui volant un baiser avant de se relever brusquement :

- Et Charlie ? Pas de changement ?

- Non, il viendra seul, malheureusement, soupira sa mère.

- Il n'y a que toi que ça ennuie maman, il est très heureux comme ça lui, répliqua Bill d'un ton amusé.

- Oui mais à son âge, il pourrait commenc…

- Tonks ! s'écria Fleur en signe de victoire.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle dont celle de l'interpelée qui n'écoutait pour le moment leur conversation que d'une oreille distraite.

- Euh… oui ? demanda-t-elle.

- On cherche une cavalière pour Charlie. Vous avez le même âge, non ? Oh, là, là ! Si vous tombiez amoureux ce jour-là, ça serait tellement romantique !

Tonks émit un ricanement nerveux et, avant de répondre, planta son regard dans celui de Remus qui n'avait pu résister à l'appel de ce nom et avait donc loupé sa chance d'écouter cette conversation sans se faire repérer.

Et voilà ! pensa-t-il avec mécontentement. Encore une occasion pour elle de tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Il avait découvert à ses dépens que le refus de Nymphadora n'était pas un problème de pardon. Elle était tout à fait prête à lui pardonner. Mais pas à être son amie. Elle en voulait toujours plus et ne comprenait pas qu'il n'était pas en mesure de le lui donner. Alors, depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, elle cherchait à le lui faire comprendre par des piques ou des regards équivoques. Elle le provoquait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela puéril. Même s'il devait avouer qu'il préférait largement ça à son indifférence, comme il l'avait craint. Leurs relations n'étaient pas non plus polaires… ou disons qu'elles oscillaient entre polaires et électriques.

- Non, ça ne risque pas. Charlie est trop jeune pour moi, je préfère les hommes mûrs qui ne s'amusent pas à jouer avec le feu en risquant de se faire brûler chaque jour, dit-elle calmement avant de plaisanter. Et puis, déjà à Poudlard, il n'avait d'yeux que pour le Quidditch et les dragons, alors...

- Mais alors, tu seras toute _seule_ ? lui demanda Fleur d'un ton légèrement désapprobateur.

- Il faut croire, se força-t-elle à répondre avec le sourire.

À tout hasard, Tonks reporta son attention vers Remus mais celui-ci s'était bien évidemment dépêché de détourner le regard et de participer à une autre conversation.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Plus tard en juin. Entrée de Poudlard.**_

Bill et Remus arrivèrent quasiment en même temps devant le portail aux sangliers ailés. Ils échangèrent un regard et comprirent que Dumbledore les avait fait venir pour la même raison. Le message qu'ils avaient reçu était succinct « besoin d'un renfort supplémentaire à Poudlard ce soir » mais ils savaient que Tonks devait avoir davantage de renseignements à leur fournir.

Cette dernière arriva d'ailleurs pour leur ouvrir. Elle salua chaleureusement Bill et essaya de se contenter du hochement de tête froid et mécanique qu'elle réservait désormais à Remus mais celui-ci remarqua que son regard disait tout autre chose. Que s'était-il passé ?

Alors, elle leur expliqua ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit ainsi qu'à McGonagall et Flitwick. Qu'il devait s'absenter quelques heures et qu'il souhaitait donc qu'ils patrouillent au cas où. Il leur confiait ainsi la sécurité du château et, par précaution, leur conseillait d'être particulièrement attentifs.

Ils échangèrent leurs impressions sur cette requête. Dumbledore demandait rarement quelque chose à la légère, il devait en suspecter plus qu'il ne le disait. Dans ces conditions, ils se demandèrent où il serait le plus judicieux de monter la garde. L'atmosphère était assez lourde et une ou deux remarques désagréables s'échappèrent malgré elle de la bouche de Tonks à l'encontre de Remus. Sans doute un moyen d'évacuer la pression et la peur qui étaient montées en elle suite à l'annonce de Dumbledore. Elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment dès le début de la journée et ce besoin de renforts n'avait bien sûr rien arrangé. Quelque chose se tramait, quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Ils décidèrent d'un plan de patrouille avec des points de rencontre réguliers pour se tenir au courant d'éventuels incidents. En informèrent Minerva et Filius via les Patronus de Bill et Remus. Puis rejoignirent chacun leur zone d'affectation.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir déjà croisé Minerva et Filius, Tonks rencontra à nouveau Bill et Remus pour leur rapport. Tout semblait calme, bien trop calme même, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Nymphadora. Et alors qu'ils allaient à nouveau se séparer, des pas précipités retentirent dans un des couloirs adjacents. Ron, Ginny et Neville déboulèrent et, soulagés de les trouver, leur apprirent que Malefoy était sorti de la Salle sur demande avec des intentions qu'ils soupçonnaient d'être tout sauf louables et, surtout, qu'il était accompagné. La tension monta d'un cran et les adultes s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

- Quelle direction ? s'enquit Tonks.

- Si on doit s'attendre au pire… s'ils cherchent des renforts par la voie des airs… la tour d'astronomie, réfléchit Remus.

Ils hochèrent la tête mais avant qu'ils s'élancent, Bill les retint une seconde.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous, mais il est évident que c'est tendu alors, avant qu'on se lance je veux juste être sûr… Est-ce que… ça va aller, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez collaborer ?

Remus et Tonks se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux et n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Bien sûr que ça irait, qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Aucune crainte à avoir. Dans une situation aussi critique, ils oubliaient forcément leurs différends qui semblaient tout de suite plus futiles, presque dérisoires. Il n'y avait plus de relation conflictuelle, ils oubliaient temporairement qu'il y avait un « eux ». Ou peut-être ne pouvait-il au contraire s'exprimer pleinement que dans ces moments-là, épuré, débarrassé des problèmes accolés d'ordinaire à lui. Quand ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir, quand seuls leurs sentiments et leur instinct importaient.

Qu'ils ne communiquent plus que froidement en se lançant des regards noirs depuis plusieurs semaines ne voulait plus rien dire, qu'ils aient pu se maudire la veille pour être aussi obstinés n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ils se protègeraient l'un l'autre aujourd'hui, au péril de leur propre vie.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bill, tout va bien.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Infirmerie de Poudlard. Après la bataille.**_

_« - Tu as vu ! dit une voix crispée._

_Tonks regardait Lupin d'un œil noir. »_

Voilà, la bataille était finie, ils étaient sains et saufs, la peur pouvait s'évacuer, la rancœur et la colère revenir.

_« - Elle veut toujours l'épouser, même s'il a été mordu ! Elle s'en fiche !_

_- C'est différent, répondit Lupin, remuant à peine les lèvres, l'air soudain tendu. Bill ne sera pas un loup-garou à part entière. Les deux cas sont très…_

_- Mais ça m'est égal, ça m'est complètement égal ! s'écria Tonks._

_Elle attrapa Lupin par le devant de sa robe et le secoua._

_- Je te l'ai répété un million de fois…_

_[…]_

_- Et moi, je t'ai répété un million de fois, répliqua Lupin, les yeux fixés sur le sol, refusant de croiser le regard de Tonks, que je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre… trop dangereux…_

_- Je t'ai dit depuis le début que ton attitude était ridicule, Remus, lança Mrs Weasley par-dessus l'épaule de Fleur qu'elle tapotait dans le dos._

_- Je ne suis pas ridicule, répondit Lupin avec fermeté. Tonks mérite quelqu'un qui soit jeune et sain._

_- Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut, objecta Mrs Weasley en esquissant un sourire. D'ailleurs, Remus, les hommes jeunes et sains ne le restent pas forcément._

_Elle montra d'un geste triste son fils étendu entre eux._

_- Ce n'est pas… le moment d'en parler, déclara Lupin, qui évita le regard des autres en détournant les yeux d'un air égaré. Dumbledore est mort…_

_- Dumbledore aurait été plus heureux que quiconque de penser qu'il y a un peu plus d'amour dans le monde, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall._

_À cet instant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hagrid entra. »_

Remus le remercia mentalement de cette diversion. Qu'avaient-ils tous à se liguer ainsi contre lui ? Il y a avait franchement plus dramatique que sa vie personnelle à l'heure actuelle. Dumbledore… il n'arrivait pas à le croire… Il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite ce que disaient Hagrid et McGonagall. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Sans Dumbledore pour les guider, quel espoir restait-il ? Il porta son regard sur Harry qui quittait justement la pièce à la demande de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Harry… tout reposait-il vraiment sur les épaules du fils de James et Lily ? Dumbledore lui en avait-il révélé davantage qu'aux membres de l'Ordre ? Il était… avait été… si secret.

- Que va-t-il se passer ? s'enquit Hermione d'une petite voix. Je veux dire… sans Dumbledore… Poudlard… vous croyez qu'ils vont le remplacer ?

Tous s'observèrent à tour de rôle, un peu perdus, à la recherche de celui qui aurait la réponse. Comme plusieurs regards s'arrêtèrent finalement sur lui, Remus prit la parole :

- Je suppose que le Conseil d'administration va plutôt vouloir fermer l'école. Au moins pour prendre le temps de réfléchir… Mais avec Voldemort à l'extérieur et sans Dumbledore pour… je… excusez-moi je… quelqu'un doit prévenir Abelforth…

L'idée lui était venue soudainement mais tombait à pic. Il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit, oppressé. Il avait besoin d'air et fut donc soulagé de pouvoir sortir de cette infirmerie.

Dumbledore était mort.

Ces mots ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait l'impression que c'était la fin. Comment pourraient-ils s'en sortir sans lui ? Maugrey allait sûrement prendre la tête de l'Ordre mais combien de temps résisteraient-ils face à Voldemort ? Dumbledore était le seul qu'il ait jamais craint, tout le monde savait ça. Tout le monde comptait sur ça. Mais maintenant qu'il en était débarrassé…

- Remus ! cria une voix derrière lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Remus venait de trouver une excuse pour quitter l'infirmerie et elle bouillait intérieurement. Bien sûr, prévenir Abelforth était normal, quelqu'un devait le faire. Mais elle avait l'impression que Remus cherchait juste à fuir. Fuir la situation, fuir ses pensées, la fuir elle. Et elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça ! La pensée fugace qu'elle était égoïste lui traversa l'esprit mais elle s'en fichait.

Tout à l'heure, l'annonce de la mort de Dumbledore lui avait porté un coup. Elle s'était retrouvée sonnée pendant quelques minutes, comme prise d'une léthargie soudaine. Mais la scène qui avait eu lieu entre Fleur et Molly avait agi comme un électrochoc.

Oui, Dumbledore était mort.

Oui, les temps devenaient par là même encore plus sombres et dangereux.

Mais Dumbledore n'avait-il pas toujours dit que la plus grande force de l'homme était l'amour ? Fleur ne venait-elle pas de prouver que l'amour surmontait les obstacles les plus tenaces ? Alors pourquoi Remus s'opposait-il encore à leur donner une chance ? Lui qui croyait tant en Dumbledore, pourquoi ne l'écoutait-il pas ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à s'enfermer dans sa solitude ? À la repousser ? La colère avait alors pris le dessus sur ses autres émotions. Qu'importe la présence des autres ! Cela contribuerait peut-être même à le faire réagir, à y voir enfin clair. Elle n'avait rien à cacher après tout. Elle n'avait pas honte d'avouer ses sentiments. Et elle ne supportait plus de souffrir en silence à cause de ses refus alors que d'autres avaient droit au bonheur.

Elle chassa ce souvenir de sa tête et, sans même prendre congé auprès des autres, elle s'élança à sa suite, bien décidée à finir la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avant d'être interrompus par Hagrid.

Il avait déjà pris une bonne longueur d'avance mais elle parvint à le rattraper à hauteur de la porte d'entrée du château.

- Remus ! l'appela-t-elle d'une voix plaintive et accusatrice.

Elle le vit se crisper, arrêter sa course à contre cœur en bas des marches.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Nymphadora, dit-il à la fois las et sur la défensive.

- Mais ce n'est jamais le moment ! s'emporta-t-elle en descendant les quelques marches qui les séparaient. Je n'en peux plus, Remus, il faut qu'on en parle, je…

- Dumbledore est mort ! la coupa-t-il d'un ton dur. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a mieux à faire que de se préoccuper de tes petites affaires de cœu…

CLAC !

Alors qu'elle retirait sa main de sa joue en feu en la contemplant, comme interloquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, il ferma les yeux et soupira fatalement. Il l'avait sans doute méritée, celle-là. Mais il n'en pouvait plus lui non plus ! Il se sentait acculé, désemparé et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait déjà blessé Tonks suffisamment comme ça, il était temps que toute cette farce prenne fin.

- Pardon, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis, Nymphadora, reprit-il d'une voix neutre.

Remise de son geste, Tonks le regarda intensément, cherchant à voir ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque d'indifférence.

- Là, c'était Dumbledore, Remus ! Et c'est affreux, parce qu'il était notre plus grand espoir et je sais à quel point il a compté pour toi, à quel point il a cru en toi alors que les autres te rejetaient. Mais ça aurait pu être toi ! Ou moi ! Alors oui, bien sûr, on n'a pas le pouvoir de Dumbledore ni son savoir pour nous sortir de cette guerre, mais on est là quand même ! On existe ! On n'est pas seulement des pions sur l'échiquier de Dumbledore et Tu-Sais-Qui. On a le droit de vivre nos vies, on doit le faire ! Sinon, à quoi ça sert tout ça, hein ? Je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience mais… si ça avait été toi ce soir… comment tu crois que j'aurais réagi ? Comment j'aurais pu… alors qu'on n'est même plus fichus de se regarder en face sans aigreur depuis des semaines ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Que l'un de nous deux meure en ayant des regrets ? Parce que ça peut être moi, demain ! Est-ce que tu trouverais ça moins insupportable que la mort de Dumbledore ? Est-ce que ça serait moins important pour toi ? Parce que pour moi, ta mort, elle le serait bien plus figure-toi.

Mâchoires contractées, poings serrés, Remus l'observa sans savoir quoi dire. Cette femme avait le don de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Bien sûr que sa mort aurait été insoutenable, rien que l'idée lui… mais c'était justement pour ça, pour elle, qu'il ne pouvait pas succomber…

- Si je… tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te fasse rire, qui ne soit pas une menace pour toi, qui t'offre une vie heureuse et insouciante, qui…

- Arrête ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe, presque ironique. Une vie insouciante ? Je n'en aurai jamais une. J'ai choisi d'être Auror, Remus ! Tu sembles l'oublier mais je ne suis pas une petite fille qui a besoin d'être protégée. Je sais me défendre ! Je passe mon temps à chasser les criminels pour protéger les autres ! Vous, les Gryffondor, vous croyez être les seuls à être courageux et à pouvoir faire face à l'adversité…

- Je n'ai ja… tenta-t-il de protester.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas les seuls, Remus ! Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais je suis courageuse. Et je ne suis pas idiote ! Je sais parfaitement que ta vie n'est pas facile, je sais que ce monde est plein de pourritures qui se croient supérieures aux autres, et je n'ose imaginer à quel point tes métamorphoses doivent être douloureuses et à quel point tu dois te sentir seul dans des moments pareils. Mais ce n'est pas en me tenant éloignée de toi que ça s'arrangera ou que je me sentirais mieux. Parce que je t'aime, d'accord ! Je t'aime et je sais ce que veut dire partager ta vie. Et ça ne me fait pas peur, à moi ! Est-ce que tu peux en dire autant ? asséna-t-elle.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

- Tu m'as très bien entendue. De nous deux, celui qui a le plus peur, celui qui est le moins brave, c'est toi, Remus, répéta-t-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, sûre d'elle. Tu as peur de t'engager, peur des conséquences. Je ne te blâme pas, je peux le comprendre. Parce que je sais que ce tu as traversé, je sais que tu as perdu tous les êtres qui t'étaient chers, ceux qui t'avaient accepté comme tu es et…

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir là-dedans ?

- Sérieusement, Remus ? Tu n'y as pas pensé ? Ça ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit que le problème dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas mon bien-être mais le tien ? Tu dis toujours que tu agis dans mon intérêt alors que ton choix ne peut que me blesser ! Regarde la vérité en face ! C'est toi que tu protèges. Tu as peur de t'engager, peur de t'attacher à moi, peur de me perdre ensuite ou, pire, peur que je t'abandonne peut-être ? Non ! Ne dis rien, ordonna-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Je suis peut-être en train de me ridiculiser plus encore que jamais auparavant – et Merlin sait pourtant que j'en ai connu des humiliations avec ma maladresse légendaire – mais tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout parce que je n'en peux plus, Remus, vraiment ! Je suis épuisée, j'en ai marre de te courir après alors que tu t'obstines à fermer les yeux. Regarde-moi ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais bien ? Que je peux continuer longtemps comme ça ? Ça fait presque un an que mes pouvoirs m'ont abandonnée ! Un an ! Un an que je tiens le coup parce que j'y crois, Remus ! Sincèrement, j'y crois. Ça peut marcher. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est une chance. Laisse-nous une chance, laisse-nous essayer ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ?

Remus resta interdit un instant, son regard plongé dans celui de Tonks alors que des larmes en glissaient sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il fut surpris de sentir les battements de son cœur si prononcés, sa poitrine se serrer devant ce visage suppliant aux pommettes saillantes, bien qu'amaigries depuis ces quelques mois.

Que devait-il répondre ? Que voulait-il répondre ? Le pouvait-il ? Le savait-il seulement ? Avait-elle raison ? Avait-il plus peur pour lui que pour elle ? Il ne savait plus. Il était perdu.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la joue de la Métamorphomage, poussé par le désir de sécher ces pleurs qui semblaient l'oppresser un peu plus à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, une silhouette massive provenant du château s'approcha d'eux.

Surpris, Remus stoppa net son geste et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. En hurlant intérieurement, Tonks l'imita : pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il allait faire ou dire quelque chose ? qui avait osé les dérang… Hagrid ? Elle soupira nerveusement et se surprit à détester violemment le demi-géant qu'elle avait pourtant toujours affectionné. Qui d'autre à part ce lourdaud ? C'était la deuxième fois dans la soirée qu'il interrompait un moment crucial pour elle, pour eux. Bien sûr, elle se trouva méchante, les circonstances ne permettaient pas de telles pensées… mais les épaules basses et le visage ruisselant du garde-chasse ne réussirent ni à l'émouvoir ni à lui ôter cette envie de lui crier dessus – le frapper serait plus douloureux qu'autre chose – et elle dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour se contenir.

- Re… Remus, articula péniblement Hagrid. Je sors du bureau du professeur Dumb… de… du… du professeur McGonagall, éclata-t-il en sanglots. Il faudrait pré… prévenir Abelforth. Il ne doit pas encore… Tu… tu pourrais…

- Oui, bien sûr, je… j'y allais de toute façon, le rassura Remus d'une voix blanche, en posant une main compatissante sur son énorme bras – main qui était destinée quelques secondes plus tôt à une tout autre personne.

Un coup d'œil en biais à Nymphadora lui permit de découvrir un visage choqué, trahi, suivi d'un regard noir. La jeune femme fit volte-face pour ne pas avoir à entendre, une fois de plus, des excuses minables mais ce fut cette fois-ci Remus qui la retint par le coude.

- Nymphadora, je… Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît, mais… je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus. Il s'est passé trop de choses, je dois réfléchir et…

- D'accord, le coupa-t-elle le plus calmement possible malgré sa respiration saccadée. Mais c'est la dernière fois, Remus. Cette fois-ci c'est la dernière.

Il acquiesça d'un faible mouvement de tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien saisi. Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Et elle dut supporter une fois de plus en serrant les dents la vision de l'homme qu'elle aimait lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner d'elle.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Remus ne cessait de tourner dans son lit, à la recherche d'une position dans laquelle il pourrait s'endormir ou, tout du moins, trouver du repos. Il n'arrivait ni à arrêter de penser, ni à réfléchir convenablement, tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête : Nymphadora, la mort de Dumbledore, l'attaque de Bill par Greyback et le souvenir de sa propre attaque qui était remonté à la surface, ses conséquences sur ses proches qui s'étaient éloignés un à un, les paroles de Nymphadora, les souvenirs de James, Lily et Sirius qui avaient rejailli plus vifs encore que d'ordinaire, les pleurs de Nymphadora, Peter, l'histoire de Jack Barton et d'Euphrosina, la carte d'anniversaire Gryffondor que Nymphadora lui avait envoyée à son anniversaire et qui prenait enfin tout son sens, et même Abelforth qui lui avait offert un verre pour le réconforter, lui qui avait une tête à faire peur, d'après le barman, plutôt que l'inverse… Il lui avait même offert une chambre pour la nuit, craignant qu'il se désartibule en rentrant chez lui vu l'état de choc dans lequel il était.

Se pouvait-il qu'il ait simplement peur, comme elle le prétendait ? Qu'il se voilait la face depuis le début ? Énervé d'être ainsi agité, il se leva et alla contempler le paysage qu'offrait la fenêtre de sa chambre. Comme pour mieux le perturber, le narguer, la silhouette de la cabane hurlante se dessinait fièrement face à lui. Était-il le lâche que dénonçait Nymphadora ? Qu'auraient pensé ses amis de ce qualificatif ? Eux qui étaient l'incarnation du courage à ses yeux…

Sirius… Non, Sirius était plus que courageux encore, il était téméraire, sourit-il tristement en repensant au jeune homme intrépide qu'il était.

Et James… lui aussi avait fait preuve du même courage que Nymphadora lorsqu'il s'était déclaré à Lily et heurté à ses refus. À partir du premier jour où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il avait montré la même obstination que la jeune Métamorphomage, persuadé que Lily était faite pour lui et qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, tôt ou tard. Et il avait eu raison, ils avaient été si heureux malgré les épreuves, malgré le danger, Voldemort à leurs trousses… Il lui semblait pourtant que rien, pas même la certitude de cette fin tragique, ne les aurait incités à renoncer à être ensemble en fin de compte. L'important était l'amour qu'ils s'étaient porté, les heures heureuses qu'ils avaient vécues… ensemble…

Avait-il lui aussi droit à un tel bonheur ? Que lui coûtait de dire oui à Nymphadora ? Craignait-il de souffrir à nouveau ? Aveuglé par ses certitudes, il n'avait pas assez pris soin de l'observer, mais elle avait raison, elle semblait bien plus malheureuse que ce qu'il avait bien voulu admettre. James ne serait pas fier de lui de la faire languir autant, de se moquer de ses sentiments alors que lui-même avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour que Lily le prenne au sérieux. Et Merlin savait que James avait été sincère envers elle depuis le début, même s'il s'y était pris comme un manche pour le lui montrer. Que ce serait-il passé si Lily ne lui avait jamais accordé une chance, sa confiance et son amour ? Aurait-il surmonté le coup ? Nymphadora allait-elle perdre cette joie de vivre qui la caractérisait tant et qu'il avait toujours appréciée sans se l'avouer clairement. Elle avait raison, elle était une adulte responsable et intelligente, elle seule était en mesure de faire les choix qui la rendraient heureuse.

Alors quoi ? C'était bien lui le problème, pas elle. Lui et son manque de confiance, lui et sa condition, lui et ses démons, lui et ses peurs, ses craintes de souffrir à nouveau, de perdre une fois encore ceux auxquels il tenait, de les perdre par sa faute. S'il tombait amoureux d'elle mais que les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle l'espérait, alors… alors il se retrouverait seul avec sa peine, une fois de plus.

Il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse avec une femme, il se l'était toujours interdit. Il avait abdiqué parfois aux sous-entendus de James, Sirius et Lily qui lui reprochaient de ne pas se donner sa chance, d'avoir peur des conséquences alors que lui aussi avait droit à une vie normale, qu'il était normal. Pour avoir la paix et faire plaisir à ses amis qui voulaient juste le voir heureux, il avait donc cédé, avait accepté de sortir quelques fois avec des connaissances. Mais sans jamais s'attacher, juste pour la forme, l'apparence. Et ils l'avaient compris, n'avaient plus cherché à le pousser malgré lui, d'autant plus que la guerre n'était pas une période très propice aux badinages. Même Sirius avait décrété que les filles n'étaient pas importantes, qu'il y avait mieux à faire. Et il avait un jour entendu Lily déclarer aux autres qu'il ne servait à rien de le brusquer, qu'il la trouverait le moment venu et qu'à ce moment-là, il saurait.

Était-ce ce moment ? Nymphadora était-elle celle qu'il attendait sans le savoir, celle qui le rendrait heureux, et réciproquement, alors qu'il pensait la chose impossible ? Il s'était attaché à elle, il ne pouvait le nier. Et un poids dans sa poitrine lui rappelait douloureusement que jamais plus il ne voulait la faire pleurer quand il revoyait ce visage pâle en forme de cœur baigné de larmes et encadré par ces cheveux si tristes. Par sa faute.

Avait-il besoin d'être sûr de lui pour leur laisser une chance ? L'était-on jamais dans ce genre de relation ?

_Laisse-nous une chance, laisse-nous essayer ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ?_

Elle avait raison. Si son refus catégorique exprimait la peur de la perdre par la suite, mieux valait tenter le coup que la perdre maintenant, non ? Sa poitrine s'oppressa davantage à cette pensée. La perdre maintenant. Supporterait-il de ne plus la côtoyer ? De la voir indifférente, passer à autre chose, dans les bras d'un autre… N'avait-elle pas dit que c'était la dernière fois ? Sa dernière chance…

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il appuya son front contre la vitre froide pour tenter de se calmer. Mais son cœur ne voulait pas l'écouter, il avait besoin de savoir, d'être fixé. Il devait suivre la volonté de ses amis qui avaient tant œuvré pour son bonheur, parfois au péril de leur vie. De quoi aurait-il l'air devant eux aujourd'hui s'ils savaient qu'il repoussait peut-être sa dernière chance d'être heureux… parce qu'il avait peur. Il leur devait bien ça. Il lui devait bien ça. Une dernière fois, tenter d'y croire, s'attacher à quelqu'un plus que de raison. Risquer de souffrir pour connaître le bonheur. Se persuader que, lui aussi, il avait le droit d'avoir ces étincelles stupides dans le regard, et de les voir briller dans celui d'une personne qui se tiendrait à ses côtés. Elle l'avait dit, ils pouvaient mourir demain. Comme ça. Sans préavis. Et regretter de ne pas avoir essayé.

À cette pensée, une irrésistible envie de la voir le saisit. Il savait qu'elle avait une chambre ici comme les autres Aurors en poste à Poudlard, se souvenait même de son numéro. Alors, il sortit en trombe de la sienne à sa recherche. Parvenu devant sa porte, il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire ni même, tout simplement, à l'heure qu'il était. Aussi, lorsqu'il tambourina assez bruyamment sur le panneau en bois et qu'il la vit apparaître l'air aux aguets après quelques secondes qui lui parurent des minutes, il ne comprit pas trop pourquoi la jeune femme semblait si fatiguée et sur le qui-vive, comme si un nouveau malheur avait eu lieu.

- Remus ? s'étonna-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Une nouvelle attaque ?

- Une attaque ?

Remus cligna des paupières avant de comprendre. Il regarda sa montre et jura en silence contre lui-même.

- Non, je… je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure et… pardon, je reviendrai plus tard, murmura-t-il en reculant.

- Attends ! répliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix avant de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas trop espérer. Tu… tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Remus la regarda et s'autorisa même à contempler son visage pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle avait les yeux bouffis comme si elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, ses traits étaient tendus, anxieux, comme si elle redoutait ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais ses yeux… une lueur s'était remise à y briller malgré elle. Une lueur que Remus voulait voir encore, le plus longtemps possible. Il le savait maintenant. Parce qu'il la trouvait belle à cet instant alors qu'elle se serait trouvé une tête effroyable.

Exaspérée d'être ainsi observée, Tonks tenta de dompter un peu sa chevelure et souffla :

- Laisse tomber, ok. Je suis affreuse, je sais, pas la peine de me fixer comme ça de ton air si impassible. Si… si tu penses à quelque chose, dis-le. Ça me stresse quand tu restes muet.

- Tu es belle, idiote, dit-il d'un ton très doux. Voilà ce que je pense à l'instant, ajouta-t-il pour s'expliquer devant le regard ahuri de son vis-à-vis dont l'estomac avait fait un looping.

- Très drôle, Remus, si tu es venu pour me torturer…

Elle fut stoppée dans sa tirade par la main de Remus qui prit la sienne.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et vibrante qu'il ne contrôlait pas vraiment. Je te demande pardon pour toute la peine que je t'ai infligée. Je… j'ai réfléchi… à ce que tu m'as dit et je… et…

Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Il n'avait pas préparé de discours, n'arrivait plus à faire le tri dans toutes les pensées qui l'assaillaient en demandant de sortir. Il aurait dû réfléchir à ça avant de se lancer tête baissée et de penser que tout sortirait tout seul.

- Et ? l'encouragea-t-elle en fermant les yeux de peur de la suite, se refusant à trop espérer.

- Et tu avais raison, je crois. Je suis un froussard… ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi j'avais eu la chance d'atterrir à Gryffondor à bien y réfléchir. J'ai toujours douté de moi depuis… depuis toujours… mais en aucun cas je ne te permets de douter de toi. Depuis le début, c'est moi le problème, uniquement moi. Ça ne veut pas dire que…

- D'accord ! le coupa Tonks qui redoutait plus que tout d'entendre la fin de cette phrase – elle préférait le dire elle-même finalement. Mon ultimatum n'a pas fonctionné on dirait, « restons amis malgré tout s'il te plaît », c'est ça ? lança-t-elle en fuyant son regard et en retenant les larmes qui pointaient à nouveau – le réservoir ne s'épuiserait donc jamais ?

- Non ! s'exclama Remus. Enfin, je… balbutia-t-il alors qu'elle tournait vivement la tête vers lui. Ce n'est pas… Raaah ! grogna-t-il devant sa propre maladresse en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Nymphadora Tonks, je ne te garantis rien, je ne suis sûr de rien… Enfin, si ! Je suis sûr d'une chose. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Et je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer, ajouta-t-il en plaçant fébrilement sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer de son pouce la première larme qui perlait. Plus jamais. Ça me broie le cœur.

Et ils se perdirent un instant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Puis lentement, mais sûrement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que…

Un grand fracas retentit à l'autre bout du couloir les faisant tourner la tête à l'unisson. Hagrid, sifflotant la chanson de Odo avançait en titubant, soutenu tant bien que mal par Abelforth.

- Désolé, grogna ce dernier. Notre pauvre ami a un peu trop abusé ce soir, il aimait tellement mon satané frangin…

- Un grand homme, Bumdlebore ! approuva Hagrid avant de hoqueter.

- Laissez-le moi ! gronda Nymphadora.

Déjà, elle relevait ses manches d'un geste rageur avant de tirer sa baguette de sa poche tandis que sa chevelure terne passait au rouge vif sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Remus eut juste le temps de l'attraper par la taille en souriant pour calmer ses ardeurs. Mais elle se débattait, la bougresse ! Alors, sans vraiment le préméditer, il l'embrassa dans le cou, à la naissance de sa mâchoire. Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui les yeux écarquillés et lui se mit à rougir comme un adolescent.

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça… capitula-t-elle avec un sourire en coin qu'elle tâchait de contenir. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de Hagrid alors qu'elle agrippait la robe de Remus pour le tirer à sa suite dans sa chambre.

oOoOoOoOo

_**Quelques jours plus tard. Parc de Poudlard. Enterrement de Dumbledore.**_

_« C'était une magnifique journée d'été._

_Une assistance d'une extraordinaire diversité s'était déjà installée sur la moitié des chaises : […] Tonks, ses cheveux ayant miraculeusement retrouvé leur teinte rose vif, Remus Lupin, dont elle tenait la main […] »_

oOoO Fin OoOo

* * *

Et voilà, l'aventure s'arrête ici. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances et j'attends avec impatience vos avis sur le sujet.

Encore merci et, qui sait, peut-être à une prochaine fois sur une autre fic ! Mine de rien, en attendant ce chapitre qui ne voulait pas se montrer, j'ai écrit pleins de OS (oui, la pub, c'est perfide, ça se glisse partout XD =)


End file.
